


Change Of Heart

by Verseau_87



Series: Change Of Heart [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bullying, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Drama, Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Disorders, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, dysfunction, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have raised their children as best as they could, but something went wrong with Alex. This is the story of a broken family torn apart, and how they all worked to get back together again.(This story will include Klaine relationship, but will mostly focus around their son Alex)





	1. Destruction

Kurt was woken up out of his deep sleep by the front door closing loudly. He hissed to himself as he looked over at Blaine, luckily his husband was still sleeping. He got up to go and investigate, but he knew who it was when he reached the living room downstairs by the smell of cannabis and alcohol.

"Alex," he whispered sharply, watching his son stumbling about, holding onto the couch for support, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey dad." Alex slurred with a giant grin, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kurt hated this, it happened every weekend now. Alex was 19 but he was out of control, and no matter what Kurt and Blaine tried, they just couldn't get through to him about his behaviour. Kurt knew it self destructive but Alex had shut off from them completely when he was 14, and they didn't know why.

Now Alex had no ambition, he had dropped out of school, he had been stealing money, throwing fits and breaking things in their home, shouting angrily at everyone in sight, punching holes into the doors and walls when he was angry, which Kurt and Blaine had to pay to replace. He had just turned from the loving caring young boy they raised into a very grumpy and very self involved person.

Kurt sighed as he watched Alex stumble around the living room.

"You're lucky it only woke me this time," he said in a stern but quiet voice, knowing that if Alex woke Blaine up, there would be another fight, and Kurt was sick of the arguing, "you need to stop this."

"But it's fun..." Alex pouted a little before giggling as he stumbled past Kurt, nudging his father's shoulder as he walked past, "don't try and stop my fun."

"Alex, look what you're doing to yourself." He tried in a pleading tone, but it didn't work, Alex only huffed at him and carried himself clumsily up the stairs.

Kurt followed after him, to make sure he didn't wake Blaine or his little sister, he always hated when the whole family was awake when Alex was drunk, Blaine would shout and Alex would shout back, Elizabeth would cry and Kurt didn't know what one to calm down first. Over the last few weeks, Alex and Blaine fighting had escalated to a new level, Blaine was almost always in the same mood as Alex, which made the situation so much worse.

Blaine used to remain calm while dealing with Alex, but after months of fights and shouting and breaking property, Blaine had kind of lost his patience for Alex. 

Alex collided with his bedroom door with a loud thud, and Kurt flinched a little, looking back to his own bedroom door, which he had left slightly open.

"Alex." He warned again, opening the door for his son, letting him stumble through it.

"Fuck off." Alex mumbled as he slammed his bedroom door, and Kurt winced again, knowing that it had probably woken Blaine now. 

He bit his lip as he moved back to his bedroom, catching Blaine just coming through the door with a tired scowl already set on his face. He tried to move past Kurt, but Kurt held his arm out and stopped him.

"Is that Alex?" Blaine asked grumpily and Kurt could see the fire of another fight coming, so he tried with all his might to push Blaine back into their bedroom.

"He's in his room, he'll sleep it off," Kurt said pleadingly as his husband still tried to get past him and out the door, "please Blaine, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow isn't going to be enough," Blaine said in his sleep rough voice, "he needs to learn."

"But shouting at him while he is like this, only makes it worse Blaine, you know that." Kurt whined and held on to Blaine's arms for dear life, he couldn't keep going through this every weekend.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do then? Just let it go on." Blaine raised his voice and Kurt felt himself wince again, knowing that if Alex heard them arguing in the hall he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Blaine, don't get angry with me."

"Kurt, our son comes home drunk every weekend, stinking the whole place up with booze and drugs, he doesn't listen to anybody, he doesn't have respect for anyone in this house or anything in it either, and no matter what we try, he still does whatever he wants...no this ends right now," Blaine said as he roughly pulled out of Kurt's hands, and marched towards Alex's bedroom door, "Alex?!!"

Kurt whined to himself at Blaine's booming voice and then watched helplessly as his husband pounded his fist against their son's bedroom door. Kurt bit his lip as he looked towards their daughter's room, the door was shut but he knew that if an argument started she would wake up and start crying. Again.

"Alexander Hummel-Anderson, come out here right now!" Blaine shouted through the door and Kurt frowned.

"Blaine please..." He trailed off quietly, willing himself not to cry, because it wouldn't make anything better.

Kurt sucked in a breath as Alex swung open his door. It was always clash of the titans with these two now, and no matter how hard Kurt tried he really couldn't calm anyone. He could feel the tension within himself building in anticipation of the argument at hand.

"What the fuck do you want?" Alex asked with his own heated glare, "I was fucking sleeping."

"What the fuck do I want?!" Blaine shouted at him, causing Kurt to glance again at Elizabeth's door again, "Where the fuck have you been all night, it's nearly 4am Alex, where do you get off coming in here like you own the place, stinking of booze and drugs?"

Kurt sighed as Elizabeth's door opened slowly, and she cautiously peeked out, Kurt smiled gently at her before glancing back to Blaine and Alex.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, to tell what to do?!" Alex screeched back at Blaine, pushing his chest, "You're not my dad!"

That was something else that had happened in the last couple of years too, Alex would always throw the fact that Blaine wasn't his biological father in his face. The very first time he had ever done it, Blaine had been so shocked that he had burst into tears.

Kurt knew it hurt Blaine to hear it, and he watched with his lip between his teeth as yet again their fights escalated to that level.

Blaine looked a little hurt for a minute before the angry cloud descended again and he grabbed Alex's arm roughly, Kurt made to move forward but Alex was quicker and pulled his arm away from Blaine's grip.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said as he moved into Blaine's space, both of them glaring at the other.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth's voice broke into Kurt's worried state, and he looked over to her, before looking back at Blaine and Alex, who were in some kind of standoff.

"Baby, it's ok, go back to bed." Kurt said quietly, and she shook her head as her eyes started filling with tears.

"You want to throw everything we've done for you back in our faces Alex, go ahead, but this is still your home and you respect the people in it, especially your parents." Blaine snarled out.

"You know what? I don't need this, I'm fucking out of here." Alex said as he rushed down the stairs, a little clumsily because he was still drunk and Blaine followed after him quickly.

Kurt was torn, but in the end he gave his daughter another sad smile, before he told her to stay there, and he followed them both downstairs quickly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Blaine shouted as Kurt rushed into the living room.

"Who's going to stop me? You!" Alex said with an evil scowl, laughing a little as Blaine stepped into his space again, "I'd like to see you try."

"Alex-" Kurt tried to intervene calmly, but they both completely ignored his presence, stuck now in a standoff with each other.

"You're going to go upstairs, sleep it off, and in the morning we're going to talk about this. This can't go on anymore, you're destroying yourself." Blaine said extremely calmly which was an indication of how angry he really was, but it only made Alex even more irate.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Alex screamed right in Blaine's face, who didn't move an inch away, and Kurt watched helpless to do anything, "I can make my own choices, I'm not a kid anymore. If I want to go out a get drunk with my fucking friends, that's my business, it's got nothing to do with you!"

Blaine remained silent as Alex continued.

"And if I want to smoke dope, that's up to me too, and if I want to fuck anything that moves, I will. You can't stop me!" 

"You're not leaving." Blaine stepped in front of Alex's path to the door, and before Kurt could jump in to stop what happened, Alex's fist had swung back and he aimed a punch for Blaine's face.

All the years of boxing kicked in though, and Blaine managed to dodge it, making a clumsy Alex stumble, while Kurt gasped and Blaine turned to grip both hands in his son's shirt and haul him against the nearest wall. Kurt shook his head, this was getting way out of control.

"Blaine please d-"

"Listen to me, I'm your father, and as long as you live under our roof you do what I tell you, got that?" Blaine growled into his face, and Alex looked both angry and uncomfortable, struggling to get Blaine's hands off of his shirt, "and if I tell you to go to your room, you go."

"I don't have to fucking listen to you." Alex growled back through gritted teeth, and he kicked one of his legs out and caught one of Blaine's, making him wince in pain before he pushed Alex's back against the wall harder, and Kurt made to reach out to stop this.

"Blaine let him go..." he started to warn again but Blaine's voice growled out over his, and he could only stand and watch as his family came crashing down around them.

"You want to hit me huh, is that what you want? I can give you that Alex, I'm stronger than you." 

Alex seemed to grow more agitated and angry, the longer Blaine held him there against the wall and he put his hands over Blaine's wrists. His teeth showed as he growled at his father, trying roughly to pull his hands away.

"Honey..." Kurt started again as he came to a stop just behind them, and then he heard the most disgusting thing out of his son's mouth that he never wanted to hear.

"Get the fuck out of my face, you fucking faggot."

The words were said in such a monotone and cold voice, that Kurt gasped, the hurt in his heart piling up to overflow, and he moved forward then, as Blaine's face turned red and he raised his fist back quickly.

"No!" Kurt shouted and caught Blaine's hand in his, but after a second Kurt could see the tension leaving Blaine's shoulders, and he slumped a little, and Kurt knew he was hurt too.

Blaine sighed and moved his hand slowly from Kurt's grip, placing both back against Alex, before leaning in and whispering in a voice filled with hurt and anger.

"Get the fuck out of my house." He said and then roughly shoved Alex to the side, and Alex stumbled but with a glare he righted himself and stormed out of the door.

Kurt couldn't move, couldn't speak as the door slammed closed. He turned to Blaine, noting the regret and hurt and confusion in his eyes, which was probably mirrored by his own and he broke.

He sobbed and fell to his knees, placing his head in his hands and screamed into them in loud wails.

Blaine just stood shocked for a moment, before kneeling with Kurt and gathering his husband into his arms.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurt mumbled through his shouts of anguish, "what the fuck did you do Blaine?!"

Blaine just held him, and didn't answer, because he had no idea himself. Everything was so fucked up right now. 

They both heard a loud wail from the stairs and turned to find their daughter in tears, clutching at her favourite teddy bear, and Kurt sniffed before running to her to gather her up in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he hushed her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down even though he was far from calm himself.

Blaine stepped up next to them and took them both in his arms, guiding them back upstairs to their bedroom, Elizabeth still clung to Kurt like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly and Kurt heard the amount of pain in his voice and clutched at him too, while they all cried together.

Why did it have to be so hard? When did their family become so broken?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt didn't know what to do anymore, he had been devastated by Alex storming out and not coming home. It had been over a week and he had searched around friends and close family, to try and find Alex. All to no avail. he was gone, he wouldn't answer his phone either and after a week of trying it wasn't accepting calls anymore, so Kurt now was at a loss. 

He had called the police to report his son missing but since Alex was an adult now, over 18, the police couldn't really do much to bring him home. So all in all Kurt felt stuck. He cried to himself every night, wishing there was something he could do, but there wasn't anything he could do.

He spent his days going to work and coming home, reading and doing homework with Elizabeth and fighting with Blaine over everything. His husband was a little angry at the situation but Kurt knew that the anger had sprung up in the place of all the hurt.

Blaine was a good father, and he loved their son, had ever since he was born. He was at much of a loss at what to do as Kurt was. There wasn't anything else he could do.

They had blamed each other for what happened, and fought about it almost every night for the first week, even after the fights were over and they apologized it would just go back around again. The same argument.

Kurt had spent some of lunch breaks from work, patrolling streets and hang out spots of Alex's friends, trying to  
catch even a small glimpse of his son. But he didn't find him. 

He had made sure that everyone he knew, who knew Alex, would keep an eye out for him and let Kurt know where he was. But Alex still hadn't made contact with anyone or been seen after several months. 

He felt lost, their family was broken and there was nothing he could do but hold on to the tiny ray of hope that Alex would come home eventually, no matter how very small that hope was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex was alone now. He had walked out of his home almost a year ago and had not gone back. He had ignored calls and messages from his father fro about a week after. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be scolded anymore about his behaviour.

He knew he had been wrong. He had crossed a line he knew that much, he had never threw anyone's sexuality in their faces before, especially in spite. But he couldn't help the anger underneath his skin. He had problems that his dad and Blaine wouldn't understand. He couldn't just forget about everything and go home. He missed his sister but that was about it.

Home wasn't there anymore, it hadn't been his home for years anyway, more of a place to crash.

He sat in a coffee shop, to escape the biting cold weather outside, he had been avoiding friends and family and people that his father knew, so that he wouldn't find him. His phone had died after a week, and not willing to go home to charge it, Alex just ended up throwing it away. He didn't go back for more clothes at all, so for the last year he had been causally stealing a new outfit every month or so. The clothes he had on right now, he had been wearing for about a week. He knew he was homeless and dirty, and lived in and out of shelters and begging on the streets of New York but he would never go back.

He glared at the lady that came over and asked if he was ordering anything, otherwise he would have to leave. He refused to budge and she sighed as she walked back to the counter. Nobody could tell him what to do. 

A group of kids came through the door laughing and joking around together and he scowled even more. Everyone else's lives seemed to be perfect, and he couldn't help but be angry about that too.

He sat and mused to himself for another few minutes until a coffee cup was placed in front of him, along with a muffin from the counter and he looked up a little startled before scowling at the freckled face of the stranger smiling down at him.

The kid had messy blonde hair that looked like it belonged on a beach picture somewhere, and deep blue eyes focused on Alex's face. The kids grin was annoying too.

"What?" Alex demanded and the kid smiled even more.

"Well you looked a little cold and hungry, so I got you these." he gestured towards the coffee and the muffin.

"I'm not cold, and I'm not a charity case." He said through clenched teeth and the kid only raised an eyebrow never losing the grin.

"If you weren't cold, your teeth wouldn't be chattering." he said with a smile that Alex wanted to punch right off his face, "and maybe you're not charity but accept the offer from a kind stranger yeah?"

"Max!" came a voice behind the blonde kid and he turned to wave a little at his friends who were waiting for him.

"Gotta go, but once I leave, promise you'll drink and eat, ok?"

"Fuck off kid."

Max only smiled once more, before he turned around and went back to his friends, not even looking back at Alex as he walked through the door. Alex glared over to the lady at the counter who was staring at him, and then looked away when he scowled at her. His eyes fell on the coffee and muffin again.

Well, he couldn't let it go to waste could he? And he was hungry.

Damn that kid.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt hadn't given up. The police wouldn't help, now that Alex was nearing 21 years old, but he didn't lose hope that he would find his son. He had been searching everywhere, showing pictures of Alex around at shops and clubs and bars, and even at the park. Nobody had seen his face, but when Kurt was on his way into another coffee shop, there he was.

He son looked so much older than 21, sitting at a table with dirty clothes and an unshaven face. He felt terrible that this was his son's life now, and he was determined to help him, and get him to come home.

"Hey Alex." He said as he approached the table and son turned surprised eyes up to his face, before glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he growled out, his voice rough and tried sounding and Kurt frowned as he took a seat opposite his son.

"I want you to come home, Alex," he said as he tried to reach out a hand for his son, but he moved out of reach and Kurt tried to smile reassuringly, "please, what can I do to help you? I hate seeing you like this."

"Leave me alone." Alex said again and Kurt racked his brain for another angle.

"Your sister misses you. She asks about you all the time, she wants you home too." Kurt said adding another small smile as his son glared at him, "your dad too-"

"He's not my dad." Alex growled at him with a scowl, and Kurt felt a little lost at what to say or do.

"Please Alex I- I miss you."

"Just leave me alone." Alex said as he stood and Kurt could see how weary and beaten he looked, and how much thinner he was, and he stood too, desperate to help in any way he could. 

Kurt reached into his pocket for his wallet and then got a credit card out and handed it to him.

"Please Alex, take this, I'll clear you to use it with your name, I don't want you to get into trouble," Kurt said with a frown and tears built in his eyes as Alex avoided his gaze, "please kiddo, take it. If you won't come home at least if you have this, I know that you can eat and wash and stay somewhere safe. Please."

Alex thought about it for a minute before reaching and plucking the card from Kurt's fingers. Kurt smiled at him as he took it and then he left, without so much as a backwards glance.

Kurt sighed, even if his son wouldn't come home, at least he knew that Kurt still cared about him and wanted him. He would be ok with money, and hopefully in time he would come back to their family.


	2. A Little Change

Alex had been debating whether or not to use his father's card. He decided he would get himself cleaned up and then buy some clean clothes, so a trip to the barbers and then a store made him feel better. He was back in the coffee shop now though, sitting and glaring at anybody who looked his way, the lady couldn't kick him out this time because he had bought a coffee himself. 

He was hoping to have a peaceful sit down but no such luck as the kid from before, the annoying brat with the freckled face came in with his friends again. Alex rolled his eyes and glared as the kid looked his way smiled and waved.

He turned his chair to face out of the window, wanting to avoid the kid thinking he could come and talk to him again. But it all proved in vain when the brat said goodbye to his friends at the door and sat down next to Alex at the table.

"Hello again." he said and Alex didn't even acknowledge his presence, "you look a little better than last time."

"Fuck off kid." Alex grumbled but it only made Max turn around the table and sit in his line of sight.

"My name is Max. What's yours?" he asked and Alex looked away.

"My name is 'Leave me alone.'" 

"Great name, your parents must have been very intellectual, to give you such a name." Max said not phased at all by Alex's grumpiness and unwillingness to talk, still wearing that obnoxious little grin.

"Get lost, kid."

"Max, not kid. I'm 15, not 5." Max said cheekily and rolled his eyes, "How old are you?"

Alex didn't answer.

"Let me guess, hmmm," he placed a finger underneath his chin, his nose scrunched up, bunching the freckles together, and his eyes were thoughtful as he looked over Alex's face, "34?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Alex asked, not willing to admit how much it offended him that he looked older than he was.

"Well...you look familiar but i'm having trouble placing where i've seen you before, and because it's fun to see you get all riled up, and you can't get rid of me, because I'd just follow you." Max said with that smile and then stuck his tongue out, "so you'd better tell me your name and then we can be introduced properly."

"Alex." he grumbled, and gave the kid a glare across the table, but the kid only smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Max."

"Yeah I know, you said that already."

Max gestured to his hand which he still held out to him, and Alex glared at him. But the kid remained where he was until he gave in and shook it lightly. 

"That's better huh?" Max said with a smile and Alex glared with a frown and looked back out of the window he was staring out of before being rudely interrupted.

"You're annoying me." Alex pointed out after Max stayed seated at his table, but the kid just shrugged it off.

"Well, maybe I like annoying people."

"Go away."

"Nope."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Over the last 6 months, Kurt had been receiving bills that his credit card was being used, and he felt a little better knowing that Alex was using it for food and clothes and places to stay. It made him feel a little happier that even if his son didn't come home, he would be looking out for him still in the only way that mattered.

Blaine didn't know about it, and Kurt didn't tell him, only that he had met with Alex and had offered for him to come home. Blaine had looked a little sad that Alex had refused and the way Kurt had described his appearance had made his husband cry.

He blamed himself for Alex not coming home. Kurt knew he did, long after Kurt had forgiven him for that night. They were still missing a part of their family and didn't know how to go about bringing it back to together. They spent many nights fighting about certain ways that they could help, Blaine even offering to drag him home, but they knew that if they pushed it would only isolate Alex from them more.

In the end, whatever they tried wouldn't work. All they could do was wait. 

"Hey baby." Blaine said when he appeared in the kitchen, he had been spending hours and hours at work, trying to get another show up and running.

They were both big Broadway stars, but Kurt had given up his roles to look after the kids at home, while Blaine ended up being a big time producer and had lots and lots of big hits and awards for Broadway. Blaine was a big name in the industry, which meant he was constantly working, but Kurt didn't mind that, he loved Blaine's enthusiasm for the theater. 

"Hey honey," Kurt greeted in return, accepting a small kiss where he sat going through bills on the kitchen table, "hard day?"

"Not hard, just long," Blaine said, as he grabbed a bowl of salad out of the refrigerator and sat at the table with Kurt, "Lizzie asleep?"

"Yeah, just." Kurt replied as he piled the papers and placed them to the side with a sigh.

"Any word from Alex?" Blaine asked curiously, and Kurt shook his head.

"No, not since the last time." He said and Blaine frowned with a nod, looking down at his salad.

"Maybe I should try, you know?" Blaine said and Kurt frowned with him, reaching across the table to rub Blaine's arm slightly, "I feel so responsible for it."

"I know honey, I know, but I don't think it would do any good." Kurt sighed sadly and watched as Blaine's eyes filled with frustrated tears, and he pushed the bowl away.

Kurt stood from his chair and stepped around the table to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling his head against his stomach as his husband broke down a little. He held him tighter as Blaine's hands gripped the back of his shirt and sniffled against his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, baby, so sorry-" He sobbed out and Kurt felt his own tears building up as he rubbed Blaine's upper back and placed a small kiss against his curls.

"It's ok, ssh, Blaine, it's not your fault."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex rolled his eyes again as Max came into the small coffee shop and waved at him. Over the last 6 months, Max had been talking to him more and more every time he saw him. Alex still felt like he was annoying, and the little brat knew it. But still he kept on talking.

Alex would never admit that he liked the company, because he felt so alone right now. He had no-one else to speak to, so even if he was grumpy and shot Max with poisonous words from his tongue, the kid still hadn't left him alone.

Maybe Alex kept coming back to the coffee place, hoping that Max would show up and talk to him. Although he would never admit that either.

"Hey Alex." Max greeted him as soon as he sat opposite him with that big grin, bright blue eyes and ridiculous looking freckly face and messy blonde hair, but Alex only sighed.

"Hey." He offered in response, causing the smile to spread even wider on Max's face.

Through Max's annoying yet selfless talking and one sided conversations, Alex found himself giving information about himself willingly, Max learned his age, learned about his anger issues, had found out that he had been kicked out of his home, but was also offered to return if he wanted, which he didn't.

Max had asked him about his parents but Alex had clammed up, not willing to go down that road, but had spoken about his little sister.

Max told him about high school, and his group of friends who were all involved in drama and glee club. He wanted to move to and attend a college in London when he graduated in 3 years, and be a big time West End show producer, or maybe perform in a show himself.

Alex had asked him why not Broadway, and Max had proclaimed that he thought about it, but preferred the London atmosphere over New York. And he had heard that London smelled better.

Max had told him about being adopted when he was 3 years old, he has two dads, and no siblings. Alex had claimed that gay parents aren't all it's cracked up to be, which let Max know that Alex also had gay parents.

Max talked about all kinds of things, music, tv shows, politics, medicine (apparently one of his father's was a paediatrician) and a lot of other things that Alex didn't comment on. Max was gay too, but never had a boyfriend, he asked Alex what orientation he gave himself, but Alex didn't answer only glared in response. 

"Well, I have a big test at school today, so I can't stay long." Max said after another hour long speech about school and music, "but I wanted to give you this."

Max pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to Alex, it was a new phone and Alex only looked at it before looking back up at Max's face with a scowl.

"I need you to take this, I already programmed my number in, and I would like to text and things over the summer." He said and Alex rolled his eyes before taking the box, "and if you want to contact anyone else..."

Alex knew that Max was talking about his parents. Even though the kid had no idea what went on.

"Maybe you should let them know you're ok?"

Alex didn't respond, he was just looking at the box in his hand and Max said goodbye and left. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad a friend to have after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was surprised to receive a phone call from Alex, apparently a new friend had bought him a phone and told him to use it. Kurt was grateful for this friend. 

"I think Elizabeth wants to talk to you, you wanna?" Kurt asked into the phone and heard a sigh and then a quiet ok, before handing his excited 12 year old daughter the phone.

"Hi Alex! I miss you," She said excitedly but a little sadly and then bounced on her toes, "Uhuh...are you ok?...are you coming home? But why?"

Kurt watched as his daughter's face fell a little, and he frowned. But then her face lit up in a smile.

"Really?" She said as she bounced again, "you really mean it?....Ok....I love you too."

"Hey what's going on?" Blaine asked when he walked in the door and Kurt turned to him with a small smile.

"Alex called, Elizabeth is speaking to him." Kurt explained and Blaine's face lit up a little.

"Uhuh, yeah..." Elizabeth carried on while bot Kurt and Blaine were now watching her, "oh hi daddy...daddy's home, did you want to speak to him...?"

Kurt watched Blaine's face as Elizabeth asked Alex if he wanted to talk to Blaine, and he noticed Blaine's nervousness and anticipation, he wanted nothing more than to reconcile with his son.

"Oh...why not?...but i-" Elizabeth said sadly and Blaine instantly buckled and took a seat at the table with one hand over his face, and Kurt frowned at him knowingly before gesturing for the phone back, "I have to go now, papa wants to talk to you...you promise?...ok, bye Alex."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he took the phone from Elizabeth.

"Alex?"

"Dad." came the short reply, and Kurt sighed as he moved away from Blaine and Elizabeth as he spoke to his son.

"Why won't you speak to your father? He misses you too."

"He's not my father."

"What?" Kurt felt like the bottom of stomach just dropped.

"Blaine is nothing to do with me, he's your husband and Lizzie's dad, but not mine." Alex said and Kurt felt the tears building in his eyes.

"Your father loves you-"

"He's not my father." Alex growled into the phone, "I have to go."

"Alex, please-" It was no use, he had already hung up and Kurt's chest hurt from the words he had heard.

Blaine would be hurt to hear it, he would, how could Kurt tell his husband that their son didn't think of him as his father anymore? Blaine was already hurting too much over what happened, and apparently Alex had not forgiven anything.

He sighed as he placed the phone down, clutching his own chest as he sobbed quietly to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I want you to come and meet my dads." Max said as he sat down in front of Alex again, who looked back at him in slight confusion.

"What?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and Max rolled his eyes.

"I said I want-"

"I know what you said." Alex interrupted him and Max sighed, the smile on his face never diminishing.

"Then why ask?"

"Why do you want me to meet your dads?" Alex asked, thoroughly confused at Max's request, if it even was a request, he didn't pose it as a question.

"Because you're my friend, and I think it would help you." Max explained and Alex shook his head.

"Help me how?"

"Help you see that family isn't about blood." Max continued and Alex grumbled slightly as he turned to look away from those deep blue eyes that saw inside him.

It was uncanny. Max had a certain ability to see right through him, and Alex couldn't hide at all. Max was also very pushy and refused to let Alex drive him away with bad words. But he couldn't understand why Max thought seeing his family would help him.

"No." He said after thinking about it and Max's face just pouted before he stuck his tongue out at him and grinned again.

"Well, that won't do, because they're just about to walk through the door." He said cheekily and Alex's eyes widened as two men walked into the coffee shop and Max squealed as he leapt out of his seat to go and greet them both with a hug.

Alex watched as the two men grinned between them and rubbed Max's hair affectionately, before following him over to the table where Alex sat. Alex had no clue what to do about this now. He sat up a little straighter and then cleared his throat as the two men pulled up chairs and sat down.

One of them had a calculating look on his face while the other had a smile. Both men were very good looking, and both were tall and slim, one had dark hair the other blonde and both had bright green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Alex, we're Max's fathers," the blonde one said as he reached a hand across the table, a kind smile on his face, and Alex took it a little hesitantly, "I'm Justin, this is Sebastian."

Alex trued his eyes to the one called Sebastian and he nodded at him, still with that calculating look on his face. Max grinned between them, watching patiently.

"Hi." Alex stumbled out and Justin gave him a smile again, before reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Coffees all around then?" he asked while standing, "Maxie why don't you help me buddy?"

"Sure, daddy." Max said as he stood with his father, and Justin through a pointed look at Sebastian before he and Max made their way to the counter.

Alex turned to regard the man sitting opposite him, in a well tailored suit, a cream shirt and a blue tie, hair messily coiffed on his head, and face neutral looking as he stared back at Alex. 

"So, Max tells us you're friends?" He asked and gave Alex a cool expression, with eyes that said 'don't lie to me'.

Alex just shrugged in response.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked and Alex sighed.

"21."

"How did you meet my son?" 

"He bought me a coffee."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Mm," Sebastian placed a hand on his chin, as he thought about it, before giving Alex a smirk, "he is a little pushy when it comes to helping people, isn't he?"

Alex didn't know if it was a rhetorical question or if he was supposed to answer, but he chose not to.

"He always tries his hardest, just like his father," Sebastian continued, "he says you won't go home, and that you might need a place to stay."

"I don't need a place to stay." Alex growled at but Sebastian only raised his eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Do you have a home?"

"Not anymore."

"Walk out?"

"Was forced out." Alex growled again and turned to look away from Sebastian's calculating eyes.

"By your family?"

"By my dad's husband."

"Your other father."

"He's not my father."

Sebastian was quiet for a while and he probably understood why Alex said it, but he only sighed and kept quiet until his husband and Max returned to the table.

"Congratulations, Maxie my boy," Sebastian said with a smile at his son, who tilted his head in confusion, "your friend now has a place to stay."

Alex, Justin and Max all turned to look at Sebastian, two of them with surprised looks and one with a huge excited grin.

"With us." Sebastian said as he turned his green eyes back to Alex, who almost blushed under the gaze.


	3. DownHill

"So you dropped out of school?" Justin asked as they all sat around the table eating dinner.

Alex had no other choice but to stay after Sebastian had made it clear that the decision wasn't really his, and so far Alex was being a good house guest. He picked up after himself and was polite, although his answers were still short and a little grumpy.

Sebastian and Justin had set rules for living with them on the same night he moved in, they didn't push him to go home or even talk to his family which he was grateful for. Max had been ecstatic for him to stay with them, and he had been a little more pushy about it.

Justin was quick to talk to Max about his behaviour the following day, and Max seemed to settle down a little on the front involving Alex's relationship with his family. 

Sebastian had given him a budget to buy clothes, and also had him help out with chores, just like their son. Which Alex begrudgingly agreed to. He never did anything at home when he was a teenager, he knew he had gone off the rails a little, and he still had his temper.

It was short, but it was manageable now.

"Yes." he answered quietly and Justin shared a look across the table with Sebastian.

"Are you going back to school?" Seb asked curiously, and not at all judgemental, which was new from him.

Alex had found that in the 2 weeks he had been staying with them, Sebastian and Justin were completely different from one another. They argued quite a bit, although it never became heated. Sebastian had a snarky sort of nature and was very uptight, although Max often softened his prickly side. Justin was calm, relaxed and more of a friend to everyone than an authority figure. 

Max was different too, he was bubbly and ambitious, outgoing and honest. He knew what he wanted to do with his life, and had since he was 12. Alex had no idea in what direction his life was heading, and he didn't even want to think about it.

"No, I don't want to go back to school." Alex murmured, before stuffing his mouth with food so that he didn't have to answer any more questions and Max looked at him with worry before engaging his fathers in a conversation about his school.

Alex was glad that Max seemed to be the mediator between them all, Alex wasn't comfortable with sharing details about his own life...yet. And Max could always sense when his walls went back up, which they were now.

School brought up memories that Alex would rather forget.

"I've worked out that if I can get at least 6 months work experience shadowing a producer or somebody working in the Broadway theaters, then it would make my resume for college stand out that much more." Max said and Sebastian nodded.

"So have you looked into this work experience?"

"I really want to work in the same theater as my idol," Max sighed with a smile, "the one and only Mr Blaine Anderson."

As Sebastian and Justin both rolled their eyes, obviously knowing how infatuated Max was with the man, Alex almost choked on the food he swallowed at Max's mention of Blaine, and he coughed and sputtered a little, which made everyone turn to him in concern.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked reaching a hand out to place on Alex's arm, worry masking his face.

"Maybe if he ate properly, he wouldn't choke on it." Sebastian said with a smirk and Justin shot him a warning glare.

"Seb leave the kid alone." Justin scolded and Alex shot up from his chair.

He excused himself quickly after a drink of water, and literally ran back to his bedroom. What kind of reaction was that? The mention of Blaine's name and he choked. 

Max had never mentioned that he knew of Blaine before, but then if he wanted to work in theater in London, and was a theater and drama kid at school, obviously he would know the big names on Broadway. 

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Alex? It's me," came Max's voice, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he replied gruffly.

"Can I come in?" Max asked and Alex rolled his eyes while he sat on his bed.

"Do I have a choice?" He mumbled before saying that he could come in.

Max opened the door slowly and walked in a little nervously, a worried look on his face. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You left pretty quickly."

"I'm fine Max." he grumbled again as Max took a seat next to him.

"You don't look fine, you're very pale." Max said as he reached out a hand to place on his forehead but he pulled back and gave him a glare.

"Just tired...and need a drink." he said quietly and Max tilted his head.

"A drink?"

"Alcohol."

"Oh, we don't keep alcohol here, my dad's are very strict about that." Max said in a matter-of-factly tone and Alex sighed.

"I need a joint too."

"You smoke?" Max asked a little surprised and Alex gave him a frown.

"I used to." Alex said as he spied his father's credit card sitting on the small chest of drawers next to the bed, "can't really use a credit card to buy it though."

"You shouldn't smoke or drink, it's very bad for you." Max said gently and Alex turned a glare to him but smirked too, the anger slipping closer to the front of his mind now.

"What are you, my fucking mother or something?" he growled and Max looked a little stunned, "fuck off and leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone when you feel like this, my father said-"

"Who gives a fuck what your father says, they're not my keepers, and not my family. I don't care about them or you for that matter, so go away!" He all but yelled at Max, who sat back a little at his temper and he continued glaring at him until Max nodded and left the room.

He was waiting for other footsteps and a reprimanding from one of his fathers, but when none came he sighed and lay back on the bed, his anger still swirling a little. No matter what he did, he couldn't help his temper. He stayed in the room for the rest of the night, thinking and turning all of the past events over and over in his mind until he fell into a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was at the theater, fixing problem after problem. The costume department had a mix up with the materials, then the rehearsal staff had an accident in the studio, one of the security guards had been complaining about the amenities. Blaine had had enough of the day today. He was tired and he was getting stressed.

He decided to relax alone in his office for a while, and unhooked the phone from the wall for some peace, when a knock came on the door.

"Yes!" he called curtly, and the door opened and he immediately softened his expression, "Hey, baby what are you doing here?"

Kurt gave him a smile as he walked inside, closing the door gently behind him and walking across to take a seat next to his husband.

"Just thought I'd visit, it's been a while since I came in here." Kurt explained as he ran a hand through Blaine's hair, "I hear there have been a few problems around here today."

"Gordon tell you that?"

"Mhm." Kurt hummed and continued kneading his fingers around Blaine's scalp, soothing his husband a little, "you ok?"

"Not really, I'm tired and irritable, and possibly about to fire some people." Blaine sighed and rested his head back against Kurt's chest while his husband laughed.

"Let's go grab some lunch." Kurt told him and he lifted his head to look up at him with one eye open.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Let's go, come on."

They decided to go to a small café just around the corner from the theaters, and held hands all the way, while exchanging small smiles between them. Although if Kurt was honest, Blaine looked down.

Blaine ordered them both a latte when they stood in line, and sandwiches, bacon and avocado because he needed the calories to make him feel better. And a cookie to share because why not?

As they both sat at a small table in the corner, Blaine let out a big dramatic sounding sigh and it caused his husband to laugh.

"Leave me alone, it's been a long day." he mumbled to Kurt and closed his eyes.

"Sorry honey, but that was a little dramatic for you." Kurt said thoroughly amused.

"I know."

Blaine seemed unusually subdued right now and Kurt mulled over their last few weeks. It was very hard when Alex spoke to Kurt and Lizzie but not to Blaine, eventually Kurt had to tell him the reason why, that Alex was still refusing to acknowledge Blaine as his father.

The quiet sadness Blaine seemed to emit had been getting worse, but Kurt hadn't broached the subject because he was hoping Blaine would at least talk to him about it. That didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"Blaine are you ok? Like really I mean?"

"Honestly, I haven't been ok for a while."

Kurt frowned and watched his husband's bright honey brown eyes dim and darken as he spoke, it literally broke his heart and stung his eyes to see his husband, the man he loved, his children's other father, beat down and weary like this.

"I feel...I don't know, sad, pissed off...emotional, lost...and a whole bunch of other things I can't seem to name."

"Oh honey."

"I just really wish I hadn't lost my temper like that...it was so stupid, and not what I intended at all."

"Sweetheart, I know that."

"I know, but now...it looks like I've lost my son. I keep remembering when he was a baby...and I would get up at night to go and see him, talk to him..." Blaine's voice cracked a little while he was explaining, "wrap him in my arms. Sing to him"

Kurt's eyes watered as he watched Blaine's bottom lip trembling, him holding himself back from breaking down while talking.

He didn't say anything, just held out his hand for Blaine to take across the table, which he did.

"It's not your fault Blaine...if anyone is to blame for this happening, it's me."

"No, Kurt...baby you can't blame yourself."

"But I do. If I had tried to fix it when it first started, maybe things might be different. I tried to look on the brighter side...like maybe it was a rebellious stage...when the teachers called to tell me he was acting out and skipping class and talking back, I thought it was a teenage thing you know?...but it just got worse, I should have stepped in."

"None of us could have predicted this path that he chose Kurt, it isn't-"

"I'm his father and there was something wrong with my son," Kurt interrupted, getting a little more emotional as he went on, and Blaine looked at him with those big sad eyes, "and I didn't see it...because I didn't want to see it."

Kurt looked down at his hand in Blaine's with a frown, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles and playing with his fingers so that he had something to focus on, while his eyes stung with oncoming tears.

"Do you remember the day he was arrested? I got a call at work, that Alex was at the station for graffiti and underage drinking and fighting, he was drunk and high...and I thought, no that's not my baby, they must be mistaken."

Blaine watched Kurt sadly, tilting his head and rubbing Kurt's knuckles in silent comfort as Kurt let out all his emotions.

"But it was Alex and it didn't register with me, it was like it wasn't real...I never thought I would be dealing with anything like that. I buried my head in the sand and pretended like it was just a blip, a small mistake, lack of judgement on Alex's part...I could have stopped it, I could."

Blaine moved out of his chair as Kurt hung his head and sobbed, his shoulders shaking and chest heaving with it, and he moved to wrap his arms around him, kneeling on the floor at Kurt's side.

"What do we do Blaine? What do we do? What happened to our baby Blaine?" 

"I don't know baby...I don't know."

Kurt sniffed against Blaine's shoulder for a moment before reeling his emotions back in and looking up at him with a wet face and red ringed eyes

Blaine tried to smile at him but it fell short.

"You're not to blame Kurt, if you're at fault here then so am I, and so is everyone that knew him and could see it. None of us stopped it, none of us....don't blame yourself."

"Kind of hard not to." Kurt said wit a sniff, and Blaine nodded.

"It is hard, even harder when your own son doesn't want to talk to you anymore"

"Oh Blaine." He moaned as he wrapped his arm back around his husband, pulling him in closer.

"I'm trying to accept it but I love him you know? He's my baby boy." Blaine choked out and Kurt sighed.

"I know honey, I know....jeez this was supposed to be a good lunch date." He said a little sadly.

"It is a good lunch date, it always is with you."

Kurt gave him a watery grin, which Blaine returned. Kurt leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Blaine's, softly rubbing his mouth over those plump pillow soft lips he loved so much.

He pulled back but remained close, their breaths mingling.

"Do you have to go back to the theater?" Kurt asked against Blaine's lips, and he felt his husband smile a little.

"I don't want to."

"Wanna go home?"

"And do what?"

"Cuddle." Kurt said with a small pout.

"When have we ever managed to just cuddle?" Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt laughed but then gave him a sultry look and Blaine chuckled.

"Let's take our lunch with us."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex felt like he was going crazy. Felt like the walls were closing in on him, and it didn't help that he was surrounded by people all the time. Max especially had been around so often lately that he wanted to scream at the kid to leave him the hell alone. 

But after Sebastian had spoken to him about his conduct and being nice to the people that were trying to help him get back on his feet, he kept his anger in as much as he could. 

It came to a head though one night, when he was already very grumpy and felt like his skin was crawling from his anger, and Sebastian and Justin wanted to take everybody out for dinner. 

Alex agreed to go, but didn't really want to. Justin placed a hand on his shoulder in a form of comfort, but Alex shrugged it off and moved away, making the man sigh in defeat before guiding them all into the restaurant.

Dinner went along without any problems, and Alex kept out of the conversations around the table while he ate, avoiding everyone's eyes as he did. They didn't push him to speak and before long they were sitting and waiting on their desserts, which Max had been adamant about having.

Sebastian and Justin were talking amongst themselves and Max was smiling at Alex, just about to open his mouth to ask him something, and then Alex heard someone speak behind them that made his back stiffen.

"Fucking fags." 

It was said quietly, but everyone at the table heard it. Sebastian and Justin had turned heated glares to the table behind where Alex and Max were sitting, and Max had a shocked look on his face, the hurt in his eyes a little obvious as he glanced between the table behind them and his fathers. 

Alex on the other hand just growled before he turned around.

"Wanna say that again punk? I don't think everybody heard you." he yelled through gritted teeth, the anger he felt thrumming through his veins making his ears and head throb so much that it hurt, eyeing the three men at the table, before one of them glared back at him.

"Alex leave it." He heard Sebastian say to him, but ignored him as he continued to scowl at the men.

"Yeah I said fucking fags," the man growled back at Alex, "this place shouldn't allow your kind in here, I don't want my dinner ruined if I have to watch you and your little faggot boyfriend making out."

As the man spat his hateful words in Max's direction, Alex's anger spread all over his body and it went rigid as he stood up, knocking the chair over and causing a few other tables of people to turn and watch him.

"Maybe if you kept your ignorant fucking comments to yourself, I wouldn't have to get up in your grill about it!" Alex said as he made to take a step towards him, but Max's hand had shot out and clamped around his wrist tightly.

"Alex, sit down, don't worry about them." He said quietly but Alex's throbbing anger wouldn't hear it, as he continued to glare at the man at the other table.

"Why don't you listen to your little girlfriend and sit down before you hurt yourself." He sneered and Alex left the table, striding over as the man stood up to meet him head on.

Sebastian and Justin were calling for him, and Max was yelling for him to just leave it alone, but as he got within range of the other guy, he spat at Alex, and that's what made his anger snap. As the spit landed on his face, Alex jumped at him, punching the guy square in the jaw, causing both of them to topple over, crashing through tables and causing a few other people to scream.

A few staff of the restaurant came over and with them and Sebastian and Justin, they managed to pull them all apart, Alex growling and trying to get to the guy. The others just smirked at him, and the other guy sneered with a mouthful of blood as the staff led them all from the place.

"Alex that's enough, let's just go home." Justin said to him sternly, keeping his hold on his shoulders, while Sebastian stood just in front of him glaring at the other men as they walked out.

As the last guy was going through the door, he turned back to them all with another smirk and said;

"Better listen to your daddy, faggot, go home and let 'em fuck you."

Alex stiffened and instantly saw red, he pushed his way out of Justin's hold, and Sebastian's as he tried to catch him. Max was yelling at Alex to stop and they all followed after him as he ran through the door to jump on the guy again. The guy and his friends though were ready for it, and as Alex punched the guy in the face again, his friends managed to push him down to the ground. 

They began kicking him and throwing punches as he was on the floor, but Alex swung a leg out to smash it into one guy's knee, which broke underneath his boot and the guy howled in pain as he collapsed on the ground. Alex's sides hurt and his split lip was bleeding but he stumbled to his feet, and shrugged off Sebastian and Justin's hands as they helped him up and jumped back on the first guy.

As they wrestled and tussled on the street, lights and sirens were flashing and blaring in the distance and Sebastian and Justin tried and tried to get Alex to stop fighting, but it was only when Max jumped in and grabbed a hold of Alex's elbow as he pulled his fist back again that paused it long enough for the other guys to try to run off.

Alex turned to Max, breathing heavily as the police cars pulled up and put Alex in cuffs to place him in the car. Max pulled out his phone and pressed the dial of a number he stole from Alex's own phone and waited for the line to be picked up.

He spoke as soon as it connected, not giving the person on the other end a chance to speak.

"Hey, you don't know me, and I don't know your name, but if you're one of Alex's fathers, I need to tell you, there's been an incident and Alex has been arrested tonight." He explained without taking a breath and he heard a gasp.

"What happened?" came a frantic sounding voice on the other end and Max sighed as he watched the police car pull away.

"It's a long story, let me start by introducing myself, I'm Max-"


	4. Fights And Bail

Kurt didn't know what to think, his thoughts were all in a muddle as he called up the stairs frantically to Blaine, who was tucking Elizabeth into bed. He pulled on his boots quickly and grabbed his jacket, as Blaine appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a worried look.

"What?" He asked as he watched Kurt getting ready to go out quickly, his husband's frantic looking face checking over everything twice, "What's going on?"

"Alex has just been arrested, I need to go." Kurt said in a shaky voice, and Blaine was instantly by his side.

"What? How do you know? Do you want me to come with you?" He asked quickly and Kurt shook his head.

"Stay with Lizzie, his friend called me, apparently it was a fight with some homophobes at a restaurant." Kurt explained what Max had told him quickly, and Blaine shook his head in shock.

"Are you sure you should go alone? I can ask Mrs Morris to watch Lizzie." Blaine offered, still that worry etched into his face as Kurt grabbed his car keys from the bowl on the side table.

"It's ok honey, stay with her please, I'll feel better knowing she wasn't alone."

"Ok, just drive safe, and let me know what happens." Blaine agreed immediately, and watched as Kurt's face softened for a moment and he leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"I love you, I'll text you soon." Kurt called out as he opened the door, the last thing he heard before he closed it was Blaine saying he loved him too.

Making his way along the roads, within the safety of his car, he couldn't help but think back to the first time that Alex was arrested. He already had a record for fighting so Kurt now, was worrying about what would happen to him now that he had been arrested again.

He's an adult now, and he knew the law and courts were hard on people who re-offended, even if it was to put some homophobic assholes in their place.

Kurt didn't agree with violence, but he couldn't blame his son for this one.

He pulled up outside the station Max had indicated on the phone, and was just about to run through the big double doors when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, are you Alex's dad?" it asked and Kurt stopped to turn to regard a tired and worried looking little blonde kid, no older than 16 watching him.

Kurt nodded quickly and the kid approached him. Then paused, as if he recognized him.

"I-I'm Max, Alex's friend, we spoke on the phone," He said and Kurt smiled down at him, holding out a hand to shake, which Max did with his own small smile, "I'm sorry to be meeting you in these circumstances."

"You were with him, when it happened?" Kurt asked, and Max nodded.

"Me and my dads."

"Dads?" Kurt asked a little curiously and Max smiled up at him brightly, before Kurt heard a voice he hadn't heard for years.

"Kurt Hummel, well this is a surprise." 

Kurt turned to be greeted with none other than Sebastian Smythe's face.

"Sebastian Smythe, in New York of all places." Kurt said with a little disdain in his voice, and Max looked between them for a while, eyes a little wide before he interrupted the little glaring contest.

"You know my dad?" He asked and Kurt's surprised eyes shot to him again.

"Your dad?" He asked and Max grinned up at Sebastian as he placed a hand on his son's blonde head.

"Yep, got me a husband and a family," he said with a smile that made Kurt do a double take, "so we have that in common at least."

"I'm confused..." Kurt stated, his brain shutting down a little as he processed too much information.

"Why don't we go inside?" Sebastian asked Kurt a little more seriously than he had been before, losing the smirk, while he guided his son towards the doors, "I'll tell you everything that happened and what's happening now."

"Ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Alex has been living with Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine asked a little shocked through the phone, and Kurt nodded his head as he hummed.

After meeting with Max and Sebastian outside the station, and then being led inside, he was introduced to Max's other father, and Sebastian's husband, Justin Corten, and had then been brought up to speed on everything that had happened in Alex's life. Including where he was staying and what had really happened tonight in the restaurant.

The police officer at the front desk had then received an earful from Kurt, after he refused him a visit with his son, and the man had cowered behind his desk before agreeing to grab the officer in charge to speak to Kurt about it. 

"Smythe-Corten now, apparently Sebastian grew up a little." 

"I never would have guessed," Blaine said after a pause and Kurt agreed, "so what's happening with Alex now?"

"Well, we need to wait on another interview for now, so that they can get the full report done, and then I'm going to pay his bail, but put his address with Sebastian," Kurt said and heard Blaine's little intake as he readied to protest, "I know honey, it's not ideal, but I would rather him be somewhere safe if he doesn't want to come home."

"I know." Blaine sighed, "Is Sebastian being nice to you?"

"Baby, I can look after myself." He said with a smirk and Blaine laughed slightly.

"I know, but I don't want him to rag on you about things."

"Well surprisingly, Sebastian has been quite helpful," Kurt said and heard Blaine's little surprised noise, "he's changed, he's not like he was in high school."

"It is Sebastian Smythe we're still talking about right?" Blaine asked with a chuckle and Kurt spied Max and Justin standing a few feet away from him, talking amongst themselves.

"I know, it's a little strange." Kurt agreed.

"So what happens after bail?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt sighed.

"I think it will go to court, one of the officers said that they managed to catch the other 3 men that were fighting with Alex, and that one of them violated his own parole so he got thrown in jail."

"Well, it's a good thing they caught the other guys then."

"Yeah, and the staff at the restaurant as well as some other customers there that night, told the police what actually happened." Kurt carried on explaining, interrupting himself with a weary yawn once or twice, "And even though Alex threw the first punch, seems like the police are taking discrimination and verbal abuse seriously."

"That's good," Blaine sighed a little in relief, at least Kurt thought it was in relief, "when will you be home?"

"I don't know, I want to stick around and talk to Alex after they release him."

"Ok, are you sure I shouldn't come down there? I feel useless here."

"I know you do, but maybe it will make things a lot worse, with us both here." Kurt didn't want to sound to harsh on Blaine, because ever since Alex had spoken to Kurt and Lizzie and not to his father, Kurt knew Blaine was a little sensitive about it, but he also knew that if Blaine was here when Alex came out, it wouldn't end well.

"Yeah I guess...I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Can you transfer half of the bail bond to my bank account, I'll have to give it back when I-" Kurt started on a change of subject but Blaine interrupted quickly.

"No, Kurt, I'll pay it, it's ok. I make a lot more than you, and he's my son, if he doesn't want to talk at least I can help him out where I can."

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said emotionally, it had been one of those nights so far.

"I love you too." he could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice, and could imagine the slight little twinkle he always got in his eyes, "Text me details about what happens."

"I will, I have to go now." Kurt said as he spied Sebastian at the door, calling them back inside.

"Ok, see you later."

When Kurt hung up, and then walked back inside, the first thing he saw was Alex's face. It was all bruised and he winced when he moved to get his things from the counter. Kurt made his way over, and spoke to the officer about the bail conditions before turning to his son, who was refusing to look him in the eye.

"Thank you officer, can we go now?" Kurt asked after Alex seemed to be standing there trying to figure out what to do, the officer only nodded and Kurt led his son out, closely followed by Sebastian, Justin and Max.

As soon as they all got outside the police station doors and down the little flight of steps, Kurt rounded on Alex with a worried face. He grasped each side of his son's face gently and looked him over with frantic eyes.

"Alex are you ok? Honey, your face." Kurt turned a little frantic at the bruises on Alex's face, but Alex shrugged him off as his father tried to cup his cheeks to inspect them.

"I'm ok." he said quietly, a little grumpy and a bit in pain but Kurt only glared.

"Vicious disgusting vile brutes, they hurt you. I hope they rot in a cell for life, look at your beautiful face, and you're hurt."

"Dad, seriously I'm fine, most of it wasn't from the guys at the restaurant, they didn't really hit that hard," Alex explained and then smirked, "some guys in the cell I was placed in, wanted to teach the faggot a lesson, starting shit."

"What?!" Kurt asked outraged and was about to walk back into the police station to give them hell, but Alex caught his arm and stopped him.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll do that again." He said and gave Kurt a laugh, but Kurt didn't find any amusement in it and glared at his son.

"You think it's funny, Alex you're hurt." Kurt said and tried to touch his face again, but Alex pulled away.

"It's not that bad, dad stop," he said with his own glare, "so I guess you're here to drag me home?"

"erm...no actually, I had your bail put into Sebastian and Justin's address."

"You don't want me to come home?"

"Of course I do, that's not why I did it," Kurt said quickly with a small frown, "of course I want you to come home, we all do, we miss you so much. But I would rather you stay with trusted and safe people, instead of making you uncomfortable. Besides your father-"

"Maybe it would be a better idea that I don't stay in the same house as him." Alex said with a sneer and Kurt felt himself deflate as Alex refused to say dad.

"Alex." Sebastian warned and as Alex just glared and walked away, Kurt turned to catch Sebastian's wrist as he went to follow after him.

"It's ok, Sebastian. I expected as much, which is why I don't want to push him." Kurt said and Sebastian gave him an incredulous look.

"It's not ok Kurt, he's hurting you." he said gently, and Kurt gave him a small sad smile.

"I would rather not push him and end up losing him forever. Please?"

"Ok." Sebastian agreed reluctantly and Kurt nodded at him in thanks.

"Do you need money to keep him? For rent, food and clothes?" he asked and Sebastian and Justin both shared a look.

"That's great but don't worry, we have all the money we need." Justin told him and Kurt felt a little useless but then shook it off.

"He's my son, my responsibility." He told them both quietly, and Sebastian patted his shoulder.

"He seems to be my son's responsibility now, even if he resists it." Sebastian said and they all glanced over to see Alex and Max talking quietly, Max seemed to be telling him off and Alex only hung his head and was nodding.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we all get together for a big joint family meal out? Now that we've finally met-" Justin started.

"I already know them both." Sebastian muttered while Kurt smirked at him and Justin completely ignored him.

"- then you must bring your husband and daughter too. I'm sure Alex would love to see his little sister?" he finished with a tiny glare sent in Sebastian's direction, before smiling brightly at Kurt.

"Erm...yeah I guess that could work. Sure." Kurt said quietly and gave them his own smile, "You'll have to text me when everyone is free and we'll work it out."

"Will do." Sebastian said with a grin.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt." Max said as he appeared in front of him with his hand held out and Kurt took it, giving Max a warm look.

"Same Max, and thank you for being his friend."

"No problem," Max shrugged, "I have to ask though, you're name is Kurt Hummel," he made a confused frown, trying not to connect things wrong but he was curious, "what is the name of Alex's other father?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and Sebastian tried to hold in a chuckle.

"No he-"

"Max, sweetie, don't freak out," Sebastian interrupted, an amused grin on his face as he spoke to his son, "Alex's fathers' names are Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Max's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened slightly. He shook himself out of his daze and then looked between the three men in front of him.

"THE Blaine Anderson, 5 time Grammy winner, 7 time Tony winner, Emmy nominee, Broadway Legend extraordinaire and the person responsible for every top Broadway and off Broadway show for the last 10 years, including 11 albums of original music, Blaine Anderson?" He asked with barely concealed excitement, and Kurt raised both eyebrows at Max's explanation of his husband, "oh gosh...i knew i recognized Alex and you from somewhere...i can't believe it.

Sebastian only grinned, thoroughly amused by his son's star struck look. While Justin was just as shocked as Max.

"So i guess we'll be having dinner with Blaine Anderson tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD!"


	5. Anger

Justin and Max spent all day every day for the past week, trying to convince Alex to go and have dinner with them and his parents. He had refused at first, until Sebastian had brought up his little sister. He sat stunned for a moment, he did miss her. A lot.

Ok, he would make an appearance but if they thought he was talking to Blaine, then they would be mistaken. He had nothing to say to the guy. He just hoped Blaine took the hint and didn't try to talk to him.

Sebastian had made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any abusive language or behaviour while out to dinner, and Alex hadn't said anything, just glared at him.

Max kept sighing every time Alex would say he didn't want to talk to Blaine, but Max couldn't help being excited for the chance to meet the Blaine Anderson. He had been obsessed with the guy's work for years. He had been to see many shows that he produced and created, with his fathers. 

He wanted to work in theater himself when he left college, so he wanted to pick Blaine's brain and maybe grab some advice from the best of the best.

Alex not talking to him would be a problem. Max just hoped that it didn't lead to an argument.

"We all ready?" Justin asked as he glanced at them all, and Max nodded for himself and for Alex, seeing as he made no indication what so ever.

"Remember what I said." Sebastian warned Alex quietly as they headed out, and got a nod in return.

Sebastian smiled down at Max before placing his arm around his son's shoulders, hugging him close as they went out. Max knew that Sebastian was only trying to help Alex, but he wished he didn't have to be so gruff with him. He smiled back up at his father and hugged him back.

As they walked to the restaurant where they would be meeting Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian regaled them all with the truth about how he knew Alex's parents. Told them he wasn't the nicest of people in high school and tried to come between them, if only to get recognition as Blaine's boyfriend. 

Max and Justin had already known the story of Dalton and the Warblers, but hearing that it was Blaine Anderson that was the show choirs leading vocalist made sense now to Max.

Alex remained quiet throughout the story, but he listened. 

He wasn't really paying much attention to where they were headed, just following along, but when Max squeaked a little he looked up to spy his dad and his sister waiting just ahead of them.

Lizzie spotted Alex and ran towards him, he smiled and held open his arms for his sister to jump into. 

"I missed you Alex." she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, and he chuckled at her spinning her around in a circle.

"I missed you too Bear."

They caught up with Sebastian, Justin and Max as they all were greeting Kurt, and then Alex's face dropped as Blaine stepped outside the door. He wanted to turn around and go back to Sebastian's place, but the grip his sister had on his fingers made him stay.

Max was practically glowing and vibrating with excitement at seeing Blaine, but held his tongue as his fathers greeted him first.

"Sebastian, good to see you." Blaine offered a smile as he held out a hand to his old friend, which Sebastian took with a grin.

"You too Blaine," he said as he shook his hand quickly before turning to Justin, "this is my husband Justin."

"Hey."

They shook hands too, and then Sebastian turned an amused expression towards his son.

"And this is my son, Max, he's your biggest fan." He said with a cheeky grin and Max sputtered and glared lightly at Sebastian.

"Dad!" Max admonished his father before turning a big smile to Blaine, who had held out his hand again towards him, "Hi, Mr Anderson, I-I follow your work...a-and I have all of your albums at home, I am a huge f-fan."

Sebastian was enjoying watching his son blush and stutter in front of his idol, and Justin gave him a nudge and a warning look, a look that meant to tell him not to embarrass Max. He shrugged back at his husband.

Blaine grinned down at Max.

"Thank you so much," Blaine's bright smile almost made Max squeak again, and his hand was so warm Max thought he might faint, "it's great to have such a huge fan."

"I am." Max said with delight and Kurt smiled at the excitement in the young boy's face.

Blaine turned when Alex and Lizzie approached them and he smiled gently at his son.

"Hey Alex." He said and Alex tightened his grip on his sister's hand as Sebastian threw him another warning look, but he didn't answer just nodded.

Blaine deflated a little, which Kurt and Sebastian both noticed but he shook it off quickly as he gestured for everyone to come inside.

Sitting around the big table, dinner was actually going well, although Alex was quiet. Kurt really wanted to reach out to him but he didn't, instead he tried to make general conversation with everyone around them. Hoping that Alex might join in eventually.

Blaine and Justin were talking about Broadway and work, and Max was on the edge of his seat, listening intently while Blaine discussed things. Blaine seemed to notice and directed a couple of questions at Max, who seemed overjoyed to be included in the conversation.

Max wanted to be a producer for the West End, which had surprised Blaine, and then Max explained about the college he wanted to attend in London and the requirements which he needed for it. 

Elizabeth was trying to get Alex to talk about what he had been doing while he had been away from home, but he only said he was living with Sebastian and Max, and she didn't understand why he couldn't just come home.

"So Alex," Kurt turned to his son and decided to try and at least get him talking, "Sebastian tells me you're looking for a job? How's that going?"

Alex only shrugged and Kurt frowned a little.

"I can help you, if you need me too?" Kurt offered and Alex shrugged again.

"It's ok Kurt," Sebastian said from next to Alex, "he's only looking for something to do, I might actually be putting him to work in my office."

"Oh?" Kurt looked surprised and Alex glared at Sebastian.

"You never told me that." He said quietly, and Sebastian grinned at him, unfazed by the look.

"I thought about it, and decided that maybe it might do you some good."

"Fine." Alex agreed reluctantly, with the look Sebastian was giving him, and Kurt glanced between them for a while before speaking again.

"So what will he be doing?"

"General stuff really, filing papers for me, answering the phone." Sebastian explained and Alex gritted his teeth so he didn't snap at him.

"In your office?"

"He'll be my assistant for a while."

Alex lost his control over the heat running through his veins, and stood up from the table with a growl.

"What's the point?!" He almost yelled at Sebastian and everyone paused in their different conversations to look at him worriedly, "you think just because I'm bailed to your place, that just because I accepted Max's offer of help, you think you can just push me around? I'm a grown man!"

"Then started acting like it." Sebastian growled back and Alex saw red.

He fisted a hand in Sebastian's shirt, and everyone gasped around the table. Sebastian though seemed collected and calm. He made no move to stop Alex's tirade.

"I am so sick of all of this shit!" He yelled, still tightly holding onto Sebastian's shirt, even as Max put a hand over his wrist, "You may think you're helping me, but really you're just a huge bully...trying to bully me into doing things for you!"

"Alex."

"Alex!"

Both Max and Blaine called his name but he turned with a murderous glare to Blaine at the other side of the table.

"Don't you dare think you can say anything to me, after what you did!" He yelled at Blaine, who looked a little stunned and Kurt placed a hand over his son's shoulder to try and calm him down but Alex knocked it off roughly, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Excuse me, you're upsetting the other customers, I think you either need to calm down or leave." Came a demanding voice, and they all looked over at a short, stoutly man with a beard, obviously the manager but Alex rounded on him too.

"Try it!" Alex growled at the man, and Kurt could see one of the waiters on the phone, probably police again, and he knew if Alex was arrested while on bail he would go to jail.

"Alex," he tried again to get his son under control, "come on, let's just go outside for some air."

"I think you all should leave now." The manager said again and Kurt sighed, it wasn't helping.

"And I told you to fucking try it!"

The manager glared back at Alex, which only escalated the problem. Kurt couldn't grasp a hold of his son quickly enough, everyone around the table was slow at reacting as Alex reached for a glass on the table and launched it at the man. Everything then went to hell, people around the restaurant screamed and Blaine moved around the table to grab a hold of Alex, Max had his hands over his mouth in horror, Elizabeth was crying.

Sebastian and Blaine managed to wrestle Alex under control enough so that they could get him outside, while Justin, who was a doctor, went to see if the manager was okay. Max and Kurt both were trying to console Lizzie as she sat crying loudly. 

"Get off me!" Kurt heard from outside and then another yell, so he left Lizzie with Max as he ran outside to see what had happened.

Blaine was on the ground holding his face, and Sebastian had Alex's hands up behind his back against the wall. Alex was thrashing and trying to get loose. Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine's lip was split and went to help his husband off of the ground.

"Honey what-"

"He didn't hit me, it was his elbow. I'm fine." Blaine said quickly, taking Kurt's hand in his and looking towards Alex.

"Blaine you're bleeding." 

"It's ok."

Sirens sounded close now and Kurt sighed in defeat as the police cars turned up. Alex was still trying to escape from Sebastian's hold on him, and Max exited the restaurant slowly with Lizzie by his side. She was still crying and needed her fathers.

Justin came out after several minutes and everyone watched as the police officers moved Sebastian away from Alex and then wrestled with the young man themselves before cuffing him. As Alex was led to the police car, Blaine tried to get the officers to at least speak with his son, but they refused and Alex was loaded and driven off.

Kurt was in tears now, as Max handed Lizzie over to him. 

Now what would happen to his son. And why on earth hadn't Kurt seen this problem escalate like this?


	6. Time To Change

"I can't believe it, 3 years?" Kurt sighed dejectedly as he slumped down on their couch, it had been a long day.

Alex was sentenced today, 3 years imprisonment and anger management classes, which were mandatory, and he had to see a therapist about his issues. Kurt had been surprised that the manager had switched his story to conclude that he may have escalated the situation. 

They had all testified, and along with some other witnesses the judge felt it was in everyone's best interests if Alex was jailed.

Blaine lowered himself gingerly on the couch next to Kurt, breathing out a long tired breath before turning to him.

"He was lucky, he could have gotten 20."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shot his gaze at Blaine, he was tired and frustrated and upset, and the fact that Blaine didn't seem all that bothered about it, really irritated him.

"Lucky? Our son is in jail." He spat a little too viciously at his husband and Blaine sighed.

"The manager of the restaurant agreed that he made the situation worse, and Alex has had a temper for a number of years, the judge saw an opportunity to teach him a lesson and then she will be putting him in a program for anger issues. He'll be ok." He explained, trying to diffuse Kurt's temper, "With good behaviour he could be out in 2."

"But...I just-" Kurt started and then stopped himself before this escalated into another argument. 

"I know, it's awful. But it is what it is."

"I can't believe how calm you're being right now," Kurt said as he furrowed his brows and looked down at the coffee table with a glare, before throwing his glare at Blaine, "don't you even care?"

Blaine just glared right back at him. 

"Of course I care, but me ranting and raving around the house about it, isn't going to help, it will probably make it even worse, and I don't want to scare our daughter," he said a little more heatedly but quietly, the babysitter had just left about 20 minutes ago, and their daughter was in bed, "I also would not like to fight with you."

"You have a point," Kurt melted back into the couch with a sigh, "It's just that you seem a little standoff-ish, and I don't like it."

"Yeah I am a little, I can't believe it either to be honest."

"And?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"And...I'm still a little hurt and angry over what happened, and how it escalated so quickly." Blaine said in a very quiet voice, and Kurt instantly felt bad about being so angry with Blaine, his eyes flicking to his husband's lip, still scabbed over and he reached over and took his hand.

"That anger just exploded out of nowhere." Kurt said equally as quietly and Blaine moved a little closer to him on the couch, to rest his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Sebastian didn't help-"

"It's not Sebastian's fault." Kurt interrupted, and Blaine turned his head to look at him.

"You're defending him? I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't in high school, but he has been keeping our son safe and sound, and feeding him for months, am I just supposed to forget about that?" Kurt asked with a pointed look, and Blaine lay his head back on his shoulder with a sigh, "Besides, it's no use being angry at Seb, he's just as furious over the situation as we are."

"Mm."

Kurt was playing with Blaine's fingers lightly and they both remained quiet after that. Both of them thinking about Alex. Kurt was worried about him being imprisoned, especially with his temper, he didn't want him to get hurt in there. And Blaine was berating himself for not making more of an effort to engage his son and fix their relationship.

Alex would come out a different person, everyone that goes to jail does. They just hoped he would be safe while he was in there, because he had no outside help.

"Max called me today." Kurt said after a minute and Blaine hummed.

"To apologize again?" He asked and Kurt chuckled a little but it was a sad kind of laugh.

"Even though I keep telling him he has nothing to apologize for...that kid feels like he's responsible for what happened."

"Poor kid."

"I mean, he's sweet and kind, and he has a big heart, and to take on someone like Alex, well...he has confidence too but now it's been shot. That's a lot for a 15 year old kid to go through." Kurt explained and Blaine agreed with a nod.

"It is."

"Have you thought anymore about giving him a summer job?" Kurt asked his husband, trying in vain to stifle a yawn with his other hand, but it was useless they were both so tired, "He could really use the boost on his application."

Sebastian and Justin had explained about Max's love of theater and his ambition to go to London to work on the WestEnd, and discussing options for work experience on his application. Kurt had brought up a good point about Blaine being the only one available right now to be of much help.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give him a shot, he needs a distraction anyway. I think it will be good for him." Blaine replied and Kurt gave him a big smile.

"That's great honey." He said as a yawn crept up on him yet again, and Blaine gave him a small smile of his own.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed." Blaine said to him, and patted his knee lightly before sitting up.

"I'm not sure I could sleep right now." Kurt responded tiredly, and Blaine stood to stretch out his sore muscles, and then offered a hand down to Kurt, pulling him up off the couch when he took it.

"Let's try, it won't do any good to think about this anymore."

"You're right." 

They slowly checked everything was off downstairs, and that everything was locked up tightly, before making their way upstairs. They stopped at Lizzie's door first, peeking inside to see her in her bed. They both sighed simultaneously at the mess of bed covers.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"She's tough, she'll be fine."

Thy both stood in the doorway of her room for a moment, before Blaine started yawning and Kurt giggled at him a little. They both decided that a proper good night's sleep was for the best, and made their way to their own bedroom. 

Kurt stopped as he glanced at Alex's old bedroom door.

The tears came all of a sudden and Blaine pulled him into his arms, hushing him and saying sweet things into his ear quietly as Kurt cried silently into his husband's shoulder.

"He'll be ok," Blaine whispered and Kurt pulled back to wipe his face, "come on baby."

Kurt let himself be dragged into the bedroom, and they were both so tired, they didn't even change out of their clothes, they just lay together, wrapped in each other's arms on their bed and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex was grumpy.

That's all.

He was pissed off most of the time and very moody.

Shit.

What had he got himself into now?

He was locked away, like a criminal...so okay maybe he was a little bit of one. He was more pissed at his own actions though now.

And anger management wasn't making his mood any better. 

It had been 6 months already. He had visits and phone calls from his dad, and from Max and Sebastian. But he really didn't want anyone to see him like this. His therapy sessions started today. He was not looking forward to it.

As the guard that was assigned to him, led him down another short hallway and then unlocked another door, Alex sighed to himself. The guard turned to him and made him place his hands behind his back, cuffing him and then leading him through another room. 

He took in the surroundings, he had never been in these rooms before, and he thought it looked very old. There was a brown couch, looked very worn out. And an armchair opposite it. He was led to the couch and made to take a seat, the guard unlocked his cuffs and then went to the door while giving Alex a hard stare.

Alex glared back at the guy, and as the guy turned to open another doorway he rolled his eyes. Like he was going anywhere.

A lady came in, brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and smiled and thanked the guard before looking at Alex. Alex's stare was hard but the lady seemed unaffected by his gaze and offered her hand to him.

"You must be Alex, I'm Dr Winter."

"Hey." Alex replied a little grumpily as he shook her hand, but she only gave him a bright smile and then took her own seat in the armchair.

"Would you mind giving us some privacy?" She turned to ask the guard, and he shot her a look and then Alex.

"I can't if he ain't cuffed." He replied in his gruff voice and Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I'm not a monster." He told him and the guard just shook his head as he took a pair of cuffs from his pocket.

"Don't matter kid." he said as he wandered over to cuff one of Alex's hands and then placed the other cuff around the small chain that was attached to the couch.

Once that was done, the guard said he would be outside the door, if there were any problems he would be back in, Alex huffed and the lady opposite him nodded.

"So I hear, you got yourself in trouble through a lot of pent up anger?" She asked, and Alex only shrugged in response, "Would you like to clarify anything?"

"Nope."

"Ok well...we'll start at the beginning." She said as she gave him a little grin and got out her notebook, her sparkly pink pen jotting down information as she went.

"What beginning?" he asked totally confused.

"Your childhood."

Alex sighed a little and sat back in the couch, gesturing for her to go ahead.

"What was your life like when you were young?" she asked straight away and he shrugged.

"How young?" he asked her and she gave him a small grin.

"5 or 6?"

"It was alright." He said again with a shrug, not giving anything away.

"7 and 8?" She asked as she wrote in her notebook.

"Still alright."

"10?"

He didn't answer.

"I take it from your answer, that 10 is when the problems started?"

He still didn't answer, and she only nodded as she wrote something down in her small notebook.

"Were you ever abused at home?"

"Never." He growled.

"Are you certain of that?" She asked with a serious but kind look, "you know most kids have-"

"I wasn't abused at home!"

"Hey!" came the guards voice from outside along with a thump on the door in warning as Alex raised his voice. She didn't seem startled though, she just gave him a small smile.

"Ok then, what about school?"

Again he didn't answer.

"Were you bullied?"

He gave her a sneer and she took that as the go ahead to ask more questions, although she could see that it was started to affect him. 

"It must have been some extreme bullying for you to have such an amount of repressed anger." She stated and he glared at her.

"Yeah? so what...a lot of kids are bullied." He said with a little indifference only his glare and tight lips gave away that it was affecting him emotionally.

"What kind of bullying did you go through?" She asked again, unfazed by his rough answer.

"The usual." he said with a shrug.

"Physically?"

"Some times."

"Emotionally?"

"Yep."

"Mentally?"

"Maybe."

She nodded at all of his vague but insightful answers, and then fixed him with a certain stare.

"Were you ever bullied sexually?"

He again, didn't answer her.

"Your parents are two men correct?" She asked, throwing out a different topic, but he could feel his anger climbing.

"...stop..." he mumbled quietly.

"Were you bullied because of that?"

"Stop." he said again quietly, feeling his skin getting hot.

"Did they call you names?" 

"I said stop." He spoke through gritted teeth.

She continued, obviously onto something.

"Were you abused sexually at school?" She asked and he exploded.

"I SAID STOP!" He bellowed angrily, and the guard came back inside to see Alex struggling against the cuff on his wrist, gritting his teeth and glaring across at the doctor.

She still seemed unfazed with his reactions which made him even angrier.

The guard stepped forward to take him back to his cell now, claiming that it was enough for today, but she stopped him for a moment and she fixed her gaze on Alex. He had slumped over onto the couch now, his eyes were wide, a little fear in them as he still kept struggling with the cuff on his wrist. 

She realized it was the fight or flight reaction to her questions. 

The guard stood next to her, as a little protection just in case. And they both watched as Alex growled to himself and placed a hand on the side of his head.

"Stop, stop, stop! Please stop!" He was saying to himself, and she thought he may have been stuck in a memory now, "no, I don't- please stop!"

"Give him a minute to calm himself down." She said to the guard, and he huffed with annoyance before complying.

Alex's struggling against the cuff stopped after a few more minutes and he sat slumped over on the arm of the couch, looking completely drained of his energy. She glanced at the guard and motioned to the door. He shook his head in disagreement but she gave him a glare and he turned and left.

"Alex?" She called gently, but he didn't move, eyes downcast and not looking at anything, "I'm sorry for what you went through, but if we're going to focus on getting you well again, on the inside, then I need to know what memory you were stuck in."

He shook his head.

"Please Alex?"

Alex himself could hear the ghost of voices that had taunted him, that had hurt him, that had laughed at his pain and embarrassment. He could hear his own voice yelling inside his head, yelling at them all to leave him alone, to stop. They never stopped.

"I-I was 11..." he trailed off, like saying the words actually physically hurt him, "...I t-told them to stop...they didn't s-stop...I-I couldn't g-get away..."

She stared at him a little sadly as he stammered out a small explanation.

"Can I go now?" He whimpered and he looked so exhausted that she nodded her head.

"Yes, I think we're done for today."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been 9 months now, since Alex was sentenced to 3 years. And everyone missed him.

His parents most of all. They had been arguing a lot, as of late, and Kurt put it down to them blaming each other subconsciously for the mess their son was in right now.

Blaine had not been present for any of the visits or any phone calls, which hurt him. And out of his desperation for contact with his son, he began to take it out on Kurt. Kurt knew he was hurting just as much as the rest of them, but he was also finding himself getting more irritated with Blaine.

Blaine had left early to go to the theater after another big argument this morning, and Kurt had remained home that day, not feeling like going to work. 

Kurt was surprised to get a phone call that afternoon from the prison, telling him that Alex had requested that he be there tomorrow for another visit, and Kurt agreed whole heartedly. But he wondered what was up, if his son wanted to see him so badly, was he hurt? Had something happened?

Kurt didn't know the answers, and the man on the phone wouldn't give him any. So Kurt was stuck in his own thoughts about why his son wanted him so badly.

Of course Kurt wouldn't refuse, he would never refuse to go and visit with Alex, but the last few times, Alex didn't want to see anybody, preferring to keep to himself. So why now?

Blaine had been beside himself with worry too. He kept going over different scenarios in his mind, Kurt knew, about what could be wrong with Alex. And why he so desperately needed to see Kurt.

Alex, when he was younger, would always run to Blaine when he was hurt or scared, and because that foundation of their relationship had been broken to pieces, it was obvious that Kurt was now the one Alex wanted when he was down.

Which made Blaine's chest ache.

When he was a baby, Alex was so quiet and comfortable, he never screamed, and didn't really cry a lot. And Blaine had fallen in love with him from the first time he held him in his arms. Kurt had been amazed at the transformation his husband had gone through, the bond between them as father and son had been so strong. Kurt had always admitted to being a little jealous over that.

But now...Alex didn't run to Blaine anymore. 

Through his teenage years he had become so angry and destructive, and he had severed ties between him and Blaine. And all they could put it down to was teenage angst and hormones. But Kurt knew it ran deeper. There was something terribly wrong with that, and looking back on it now, Kurt had wondered why on earth he didn't question it more.

The next day, while Kurt was waiting at the small metal table in the visiting room, he was thinking about what Alex had gone through. It wasn't life that had crept up on him, maybe it was other people, or pressure at school that made him pull away from his parents.

He didn't know. But whatever it was, he hoped Alex wouldn't hold resentment for him for not noticing. 

He looked up as the guards were leading through different men for all their different visitors. Alex was the last one to walk through, and Kurt gasped at the sight of him. Alex looked haggard and downtrodden, like the whole worlds weight was resting on his shoulders. 

Kurt tried to hold back the tears as Alex glanced up at him, but he couldn't, because his baby boy looked so defeated.

Kurt asked the guard if he could hug his son, but the man shook his head and Kurt tried not to feel so disappointed, but the way Alex looked at him, made him itch to hold his son.

They sat together at the table, Alex was now avoiding Kurt's eyes, and it made Kurt's heart hurt.

"Alex? Baby, are you alright?" He asked quietly and watched as his son glanced around before shaking his head slowly.

"No." he spoke in a rough voice, that sounded like it was overused.

Kurt knew from all the times that Blaine would come home, years ago, from rehearsals, and spoke in a gruff voice that had been overused from singing. 

"Tell me what happened baby." He said and Alex focused his saddened gaze at the metal surface of the table, wringing his cuffed hands together lightly.

"I erm...I started my therapy a couple months ago." He explained and Kurt nodded, but remained silent, "and I erm...Dr Winter said that I er- I need to talk about it."

"Ok."

"But...I don't think I can tell you it all, not right now." He continued and Kurt nodded quickly.

"That's ok honey, you can take your time." he said and reached his hand across the table and placed it over one of Alex's, the reaction was instant and Alex then burst into tears at his father's touch.

He sobbed and Kurt couldn't do anything but hold his hand.

"Oh Alex," He said in a gentle and soothing voice, better used when he was a toddler, but still quite affective, "baby, shh, its okay...I'm here Alex, it's alright."

"It's not alright..." Alex mumbled through his crying and Kurt could feel his own tears threatening to fall, but managed to hold them in to comfort his son, "I don't...erm- I don't have to tell you everything but-"

"Anything you want to tell me, is ok."

"I erm...I was bullied at school," he said and Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "at 11...until I was 14."

Kurt felt his heart stop momentarily. He felt guilt and dread take over his entire being and it was all he could do to stop himself from sobbing on the table. His son was bullied. Alex. Was bullied. His beautiful, kind, caring little boy was tortured by other kids at school.

That's what had happened and Kurt and Blaine had no idea.

"Dad?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the tiny insecure voice, one that he hadn't heard from his son for at least a decade now, "it wasn't your fault."

"I erm.." He didn't know what to say, blinking away the oncoming prickling in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," Alex said as he wiped his face before giving Kurt a sort of sad smile, "you feel guilty for not knowing, but I don't blame you. I didn't tell you...but I'm telling you now...and I'm working on myself in here, with the doctor and with the anger management classes."

"Alex-"

"No, dad, don't blame yourself." 

"I should have noticed." He said as his eyes filled with tears, angry and disappointed in himself for not seeing it.

"It's ok now, it's over but...I just wanted you to know that I love you," he said and Kurt felt a warm feeling filling his chest at the words, "and...I love daddy too."

Kurt's heart clenched painfully at the words. He just called Blaine daddy, not dad, daddy.

The last time Kurt could remember hearing the word daddy, Alex was giving them both a bright smile full of ice cream on his 10th birthday. 

"He loves you too baby, he never stopped." Kurt told him sincerely, his voice cracking a little and Alex shook his head.

"I've been so terrible to him though."

"He's your father, he loves you Alex."

The smile that crossed Alex's lips at those words, made Kurt smile too. And through the rest of their visit they were silent, just enjoying peace with each other. And Kurt was thinking, there's my son, there he is. And knowing without a doubt that Alex would be ok, eventually.


	7. Mending Bonds

14 months later...

"Can you tell me why you were caught fighting so close to your release date?" the Governor of the prison asked Alex as he sat at the desk. 

Alex shrugged.

"It was self defence."

"And is that your final testimony?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well I have no reason to disbelieve you, so far your stay with us has been excellent, and your anger seems to be better controlled."

"It was self defense," Alex said again, "they wanted me to rise to the baiting but when I didn't it started getting physical. I had to defend myself, because they were talking about breaking my legs."

"I see," the Governor said as he looked through Alex's file on his desk, "can you give me names?"

"If you have them already I'd rather not be a snitch on my last 3 days here. It could end very badly."

"I have no doubts about that." He replied to Alex and then stamped the form in front of him, "so it seems you will be leaving us in 3 days."

"Thank you sir." Alex gave him a smile, which the man returned.

"Have a good day Alex."

As the guard outside the door cuffed him again, Alex sighed. He couldn't wait to get out of here, the abuse and fighting had only gotten worse, and although Alex had managed to rise above most of the torment here, the guys seem to be baiting more and more over the last few days.

He knew it was because it was close to him getting out, when they weren't. He had seen them do it to a few others before him. 

It was like a game to them. To try and keep everyone in here longer, because they were jealous when somebody else left.

For the next 3 days, he hoped he could keep his head down enough to be left in peace. But that was hopeful. He knew that they would try to step up their game, he could only wait and see.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Am I hurting you?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, noticing that Kurt's eyes had gone a little teary.

Kurt shook his head quickly, but then buried his face back into his arms, which were folded on the bed in front of him. He had his hips up a little, his abdomen resting on a cushion, because at his age, this position really hurt his back, but it was one of their favourites.

Blaine kissed a line from the side of his cheek, around his ear and across the back of his neck. 

Neither of them had been into sex lately, what with the stress of the situation over the last few years. But Kurt had come on to Blaine tonight when Elizabeth had gone to sleep. Blaine was in the shower, and Kurt had thought his husband looked incredible under that spray of water. 

As he had watched Blaine's arms raised above his head to run fingers through his hair, Kurt had lost it. He had shucked off all of his clothes, not even bothering to fold them before joining his husband in the shower. Blaine was surprised but the big grin he shot at Kurt told him he didn't mind one little bit.

The kisses had started while Kurt was washing Blaine's hair, and the more Kurt ran his fingers through his husband's soft silky curls, the more insistent and passionate Blaine's kisses became. 

Blaine had pushed his entire naked wet self, up against Kurt's, they both simultaneously had groaned at the contact. It had been too long. So after quickly washing each other down, and exchanging more passionate kisses as they towel dried hurriedly, they ended up crashing on the bed together.

It was all tangled limbs and muffled laughter as they pulled and pushed at each other, feeling skin and lips and teeth. Blaine had reached for the lube to open and stretch himself, but Kurt had shaken his head at him and brought his fingers down to where he needed them.

Blaine grinned again, and locked their lips as he pushed his digits inside him.

This led to the very position they were in now. Blaine was thrusting slowly, allowing Kurt some time to adjust, but Kurt had been pushing himself back more, wanting Blaine to move a little faster and harder.

The tears had started building as Blaine had wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock underneath him. Blaine had asked if he was ok, and Kurt couldn't answer, couldn't form the words.

Blaine took the hint eventually as Kurt pushed his hips back even faster and harder, causing the head of Blaine's cock to brush over the little bundle of nerves that made Kurt shiver all over and whine in his high voice. Blaine began to slap his hips into Kurt's after that, and it was all Kurt could do to keep from screaming. 

He buried his teeth gently into the skin of his forearm as he came. The heat and pressure from Blaine's hand wrapped around him, along with the amount of friction and pressure in his ass, and the hits to his prostate pushing him over the edge quickly.

Blaine followed after him, adding a few more shallow thrusts into him before collapsing next to him on the bed. He stared at Kurt as they both caught their breath, and Kurt watched Blaine's eyes scan his entire being.

"What is it?" He asked breathlessly as Kurt's eyes still shone a little wetly, and Kurt shrugged a little.

"Nothing really," Kurt said with a gruff voice, his lips were kiss swollen and he pulled the bottom one between his teeth as he looked back into Blaine's eyes, "just feeling a little overly emotional I think."

Blaine nodded in understanding for a minute, before raising an arm and gesturing for Kurt to cuddle, which he did with a happy sigh against Blaine's sweaty chest. Blaine's hand began to rub lightly at Kurt's arm, where it came to rest and Kurt couldn't hold back the shudders than ran through him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly, and Kurt shook his head.

"No, I don't think I've been okay for years, Blaine," Kurt admitted and Blaine placed a gentle kiss against his forehead, holding him a little tighter, "but now that Alex is being let out in a few days, and you're with me...I'll be fine."

"I really hope so." Blaine added, "but I'll always be here for you, you know that."

"I know."

"Is that what the sex was about?" Blaine asked after another minute and Kurt raised his eyes to stare him in the eye, giving him a warm look full of love and receiving one in return.

"No, it was about reconnecting with you," Kurt explained, "we've sort of been floating recently, and I didn't want that anymore. I love you Blaine, we're each other's whole lives, and I just wanted that connection with you back. Needed it."

Blaine smiled down at him and then placed a gentle but insistent kiss against Kurt's lips, pushing and molding them together. Kurt hummed happily against his lips, feeling the tip of Blaine's tongue running over his bottom lip once they opened. And with a small sigh, Kurt pulled back from the soft kiss and placed a sloppy one against Blaine's cheek.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

His sides hurt as the guard led him through the front cage like door, and uncuffed him. He had been beaten pretty badly last night, and the doctors on call told him to take it easy. There wasn't anything broken, and he had a sprained wrist, but nothing could put a dampener on today. 

He smiled as he spied his family waiting for him by the double doors of the office, and he was taken to the counter to collect his things, placing them all back into his pockets before collecting his release form too.

He smiled at the guard who led him out before making his own way out of the doors. As soon as he stepped out, he was engulfed in a big group hug, and he hissed because it hurt, but wrapped his own arms around the rest of them anyway.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him in a whisper, looking a little happier than Alex had seen him last, as his sister wrapped her arms around his middle, and he returned the small smile.

"Yeah never better."

Elizabeth released him and he took in a deep soothing breath before he felt other arms around him, and a scent he had missed for years now. He wrapped his own arms around his dad, and squeezed gently. Blaine did the same.

"Glad you're ok, baby boy." He said as he stepped back, and Alex nodded at him.

It was still a little awkward between them, but it was nice.

When Kurt had told Blaine about his visit last year, and that Alex loved him, he had cried and sobbed for his son. The next visit Blaine was present and he threw his arms around Alex tightly, even when the guard with them told him to step back multiple times. Blaine only threw the guy a glare, but eventually he had to pull away.

Alex had been happy to know that Blaine still wanted him around, and he had told them how therapy was helping him deal with his past. Promised to tell them everything when he was ready.

And now he was out, he was free, and he was a better person. They could all see it. 

Kurt asked if he wanted to go home, but Alex gave him a small uncomfortable smile, and then asked if they could maybe go somewhere to have lunch and ice cream first. Together as a family. He and Blaine had shared a loving glance before agreeing.

The café they chose was a little crowded, but Alex had a serene look on his face as he watched the hustle and bustle of the place. Alex had opened the door for all of them, like a proper gentleman and Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and they exchanged a small smile before the waitress found them a table to sit at. 

Elizabeth did not let go of her brother's hand all through lunch, and kept talking to him about school and her friends, and what had been going on while he hadn't been around. Alex listened intently, and Kurt and Blaine were content to just let Elizabeth have her moment with him. 

"So are you coming home with us now?" Elizabeth asked once they had finished eating and Alex looked between her and their parents before an uncomfortable look passed over his face.

As he was struggling to answer, Kurt glanced at Blaine, who nodded at him, before he turned to answer.

"Well Lizzie, the last time I saw Alex, we discussed the best options for him," Kurt explained to their daughter gently, "and me, daddy and Alex all agreed that, although we would like him to come home, he might be better with Max and his parents for a little while longer."

"But...doesn't Alex want to come home? Why are you staying with Max?" She whined a little and Kurt and Blaine were at a loss of what to tell her, and Alex smiled at them both before turning to his sister.

"Bear? You know I love you, all of you, and I want to come home, but I'm still in the middle of getting better, and Max and his dads have agreed to help me for a little bit longer and then when I'm ready, I'll be getting my own place to live."

"I wanted you to come home, we are your family." She asked quietly, tearing up a little and Alex wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I know and i was happy being with you, but I wasn't a very happy person when I was living there, right? You remember?" he said and she nodded, "well, until I feel happy enough and comfortable enough, I'm going to stay with Max."

She seemed to give up asking after that but Alex continued.

"But you know, when i get my own place you can always come and visit, and I'll come home sometime to hang out with you." He said and she immediately brightened.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're my sister and I love you." 

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and he looked up at his fathers, both of them trying to control their own emotions. He smiled around at his family. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling better and ready to move ahead with his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian had told him that he could stay, but Alex was still nervous. When they had wanted to visit him while he was locked up, he had refused. He hadn't wanted Max to see him like that, not when the kid had helped him out so much. 

Max wasn't at home when Alex was welcomed inside. Justin had given him a hug, and Sebastian had welcomed him back, with a pat on the shoulder. They were going to celebrate Alex's release tonight, with a special dinner, one of Alex's favourites. 

Apparently Kurt and Sebastian had been keeping in contact throughout Alex's stay in jail, and Alex wasn't at all surprised. He was putting things away in his semi-permanent room when he heard the front door open and close.

He took a deep breath as he stepped back out of the room and headed towards the kitchen again. He had no idea what kind of reception he would receive from Max, but he hoped he would be glad to see him.

He didn't think Max was the kind of person to let things fester. Sebastian had reassured him that Max was just as excited to see him as Alex was nervous, which had calmed his nerves some. But still.

He could hear Max talking to Justin when he got closer and from the sounds of it, his school was putting on some kind of play that he wanted to try out for. But they didn't think Max should be in it, more they wanted him to co-produce it.

"...I took it anyway, not like I really wanted to be an actor anyway. Not like I'd be any good under that kind of pressure anyway." Max explained and Sebastian chuckled at him.

"Max, you can do just about anything you want to."

"I know."

Alex took that opportunity to make his presence known, but as he rounded the wall into the doorway he stopped dead. 

Holy shit! Max was gorgeous. He had grown a lot in 2 years. He had a shorter hair cut, that was obvious, but the skinny little teenager he had been last time Alex saw him, was long gone now. Max looked every bit like a young adult now, he had filled out more, his clothes fit better, the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks were gone, leaving soft looking sun kissed skin behind.

His nose had lengthened a little and his jaw was a lot more square giving him a manlier face, and the shorter haircut made his eyes pop out more. The blue in them was so deep, like ocean deep. Eyes that were widening upon seeing him.

He grinned just as Max did, while Sebastian and Justin were watching them both with amusement.

"Alex!" He yelled as he rounded the table he was standing behind and jumped at him, Alex only just catching him as Seb and Justin laughed.

"Max," he murmured as he pressed him closer, noting also that the kid smelled good, "it's good to see you."

"You too." Max said happily into the shirt on his shoulder, and his arms tightened around him once more before he pulled back slightly, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah."

Alex didn't really know what else to say, but Max beat him to it.

"So how long are you staying for?" He asked a little excitedly and Alex shrugged as looked at Sebastian, who shrugged too, lot of help he is.

"Erm...not really sure, a few weeks?"

"Oh, that's good. You should come with me to the theater." Max said with a big grin and Alex raised one eyebrow at him.

"Theater?" He asked thoroughly confused and Max chuckled.

"Didn't your dad tell you? I do work for him now."

"My dad?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows and Max nodded with a bigger grin.

"Mhm, he hired me for some intern work two summers ago, but now that I'm 17, he actually made me his assistant for a while." Max explained and Alex nodded.

"Oh, how's that going?" He asked with his own grin.

"Incredible, I'm learning a lot."

"Still crushing on him?" he smirked and Sebastian and Justin both laughed as Max sputtered.

Max blushed slightly and then punched Alex in the arm with a playful glare.

"No!"

"Sure."

After Max had explained about how incredible getting to work with Blaine was, everyone sat down to have dinner. Max kept throwing Alex smiles from across the table, and Alex found himself smiling back. On the inside he was giggling, because Max really was gorgeous....and why on earth was he crushing on his friend?

Jeez.

"So I guess I may have to find a job soon," Alex said, deciding to start a conversation to get his mind off of Max, which wasn't easy, "I'm 23, and I should be living on my own and doing something with myself, but I have no idea who will hire me, considering I just got out of jail."

"Well, that's ok," Justin said giving Alex a sympathetic look, "take however much time you need, we'll be able to support you."

Sebastian nodded along as Alex looked between them both.

"Yeah thanks but," He continued, "I don't really want you guys to do that for me forever."

"So what is it you want to do?" Max asked and Alex was stumped for a little bit, thinking.

He never really had any goals for his future, but after the whole thing in his teenage years, and the therapy and anger management classes, he was thinking along the lines of community work. Working with young people, or teenagers and kids that needed help.

Being on the opposite end of that scale before, he thought that he might be the right person to help out.

"Maybe working with kids that need help?" he posed it as a question and waited for a reaction.

They all looked at each other around the table and Alex became slightly embarrassed, but as he was about to retract it, Justin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's a great idea," Justin said and Alex ducked his head, "you could really put your experience into it. It might be a really good thing for you too."

"Thanks," Alex mumbled, "I didn't really think about what I wanted to do, but I guess being the way I was...I think I may be able to do something like that."

"Yeah I think it'll be good for you too." Sebastian said and Max nodded.

Alex grinned around at them.

"But the thing I need to figure out now, is how I'm going to get to work in a place like that."

"I can help you." Justin said, and Alex stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "I know a couple of people that work around that area."

"Really? That would be great, thank you."

Alex looked back to Max, who gave him a big happy smile...and holy crap, Alex knew, just knew that this crush on Max was not going anywhere.


	8. New Problems

"Have you thought anymore about moving out?" Max asked him a few weeks later while they were in the apartment alone.

Justin had managed to get him an interview with a friend of his who worked in a clinic for depressed kids, and Alex had been given a shot at it after explaining to Tom about what had happened to him. Tom was a nice older man, and had smiled encouragingly throughout his tale. 

Alex wouldn't be working directly with the children but he would be around others who were, and would be guided into the role he wanted. He had a lot of tests to do before he could work alone, but Tom had told him that the company pays for special training.

Alex was amazed at the amount of children this place helps, and he felt really bad for a lot of them, they didn't have parents or friends like his. But he would give it a shot.

A week later, he had passed his first test, and was still waiting on another one. Kurt and Elizabeth had been calling almost everyday to speak to him, his sister always ended the conversation with asking when he was coming home for a visit. 

It also brought up some of Alex's own issues about finding another place to live. Growing up. Moving on.

Alex didn't really know what was stopping him, but he couldn't yet.

"Getting tired of me already?" He asked sarcastically which made Max roll his eyes with a grin, "I guess I have thought about it, but I still have reservations about it."

"Like what?" He asked and Alex fumbled for an answer, but he didn't really have one, and he couldn't really explain his discomfort.

"I'm not sure really, it just still feels a little weird to be on my own, I've had people around me forever." He said with a shrug and Max turned to look at him over his school work.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I know everyone goes through this, I just-"

"You know it's ok to feel that way," Max interrupted gently, and reached a hand out to grasp Alex's own, giving him a pure reassuring and beautiful smile, "I mean you didn't really part with your parents on good terms, it's only natural that being on the streets like before makes you a little reluctant to be alone...just don't be too hard on yourself. You'll get there."

"You always know just what to say," Alex said quietly, and Max blushed a little, "like you know how my mind works."

"Don't I?" He asked a little cheekily, and Alex laughed.

"You do, you really do."

"Well I should do, you're my best friend." Max said and Alex all of a sudden couldn't breathe properly.

"I'm- I'm your-" he stumbled over the words and Max giggled at him.

"Yeah," He said with a big grin, tilting his head slightly, "at least I think of you that way...oh god, is that not ok?"

"No it's...it's fine, I just didn't think that you felt that way."

"I'm your best friend too right?"

Alex felt his chest fill with warmth at the question and he smiled. He had always been a little apprehensive with letting other people close to him, but Max had broken down all barriers, and now he could definitely say he had never had a friend quite like him.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." He replied and as Max smiled up at him brightly before turning to his school work, Alex internally groaned.

Yeah he still had the crush on his friend, and he didn't know how to deal with that. He didn't want to bring it up because Max had been a special friend, and an incredible help during his life now. He didn't want to ruin that.

He needed to speak to somebody about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After work let out, Alex headed back to his parent's place, to visit with his sister and family but also he needed some advice. He knew that the best person to go to, would be his father. 

When Elizabeth had disappeared into her room for a while, he turned to his dad in the kitchen. Kurt was humming while making dinner and Alex fumbled a little as he sat at the table. 

He didn't really know how to approach the topic, and after trying to get out the words, and failing, he let his head fall to the table with a thunk, causing Kurt to eye him curiously.

Alex groaned pathetically and then turned his head, resting his cheek against the cool surface and looking up at Kurt.

"Dad, I don't know what to do." He started with and Kurt made sure that the dinner wasn't going to burn before taking a seat at the table with his son.

"What? What's going on baby?" He asked a little worriedly and Alex just groaned again before turning away from him. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." he repeated and Kurt huffed a little in response before placing a hand on Alex's back lightly.

"With? I need a bit more information about what's troubling you?"

"I think I like Max." He mumbled against the table, thinking maybe he would have to repeat it again, but Kurt caught it.

"Like how?"

"Like like." He said and Kurt's hand squeezed his shoulder a little.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Alex groaned again, "and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Kurt asked with a little laugh, and Alex turned his head to look at him again.

"I mean how am I supposed to deal with this, he told me yesterday that I'm his best friend," Alex grumbled and Kurt gave him a smile, "and I don't want to mess anything up now...coz he's my best friend too."

"Who says that feeling this way about him, will mess up your friendship?" Kurt asked and Alex laughed humorlessly.

"Won't it?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said with a shake of his head, "your father and I were best friends, and even though we're married, I still consider him to be the most important friend I've ever had."

"Really?" Alex raised his head and stared at Kurt, raising an eyebrow at the far off look his dad had on his face, like he was remembering.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to stop the friendship," Kurt said with a smile and a shrug, "love just adds more to it."

"I don't know if that can work with me."

"Why not?" Kurt asked with a small confused frown.

"Because I haven't been in love before, I don't know what it feels like."

"You know what love feels like Alex," Kurt said as he sat closer and put an arm around his son's shoulders, "you love me, your dad, and your sister. It's love...granted it is a little different with boyfriends and girlfriends but...I believe you know the right feeling. I think you may just be afraid."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I fell in love with your father the day I met him," Kurt explained and Alex listened patiently, "it was scary, because I had crushes on people before, and it didn't end well. But there was something different about Blaine, plus the fact that he was gay too-"

"Always a good point." Alex added and Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, and for a while it seemed like he liked me too," Kurt continued, "but I couldn't ever tell him, I wasn't brave enough to take that leap you know. Not like I would be now. But eventually your father started liking me back, and he then told me. We've been together ever since."

Alex nodded as Kurt finished. They shared a fond look between them before Alex sighed.

"Think it could be that way for me?"

"Only time will tell." 

Alex looked down at the table and then back up to stare with amazement at his dad.

"Thanks dad." He said and Kurt gave him his own little smile.

"You're welcome."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was getting harder for Alex to disguise his feelings for Max, Sebastian and Justin had given him a lot of knowing looks and Alex couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. He was 6 years older than Max, and Max had never had a boyfriend before...as far as he knew.

But he was so sweet, and beautiful, and kind hearted. He was helpful and smart and so driven, Alex was slowly losing his mind with the amount of warmth he felt in his chest every time their eyes met.

He was debating whether or not to just get the moving out over with, because sooner or later he was going to drop himself in it and just kiss Max, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. He sighed as he walked into the apartment building after work, Max was with friends from school working on a play that evening, so he had a few hours to reel himself back in.

He opened the door with his key, intending on laying in his bed for those few hours, but noises in the living room stopped him in his tracks. He knew those noises, he had heard and been apart of them for most of his teenage years.

Walking in on it was completely different.

"Erm..." He started a little uncomfortably and Sebastian shot off of the couch and turned his back while zipping up his pants, and Justin was still kneeling on the floor by the couch, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit...sorry Alex, we- I-"

"Hey," Alex interrupted Justin stammering with his own small grin, "no, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here. You're entitled to do stuff with your husband."

Justin put his face in his hands, and Sebastian huffed while he still had his back to Alex. Obviously hiding things that he didn't want Alex to see until it disappeared.

He coughed uncomfortably after a few more seconds and turned.

"So, that was very...unexpected." Sebastian said, with a frown, and Alex shrugged with a nod, "I thought you were working late today."

"I was, but we finished early and I wanted to lay down for a while." He explained and Justin finally got up from the floor, still not making eye contact with Alex across the room.

"Well, this is awkward." Justin said roughly, and everyone in the room agreed.

After a few more uncomfortable seconds, Alex cleared his throat and moved to his room.

"I'm just gonna talk to you guys later." He said as he closed the door, and then leaned against the door to his room and sighed.

He needed to think. He had more and more reasons to move out now. He was interrupting everybody's lives right now with his presence. Thank god he had never walked in on his own parents doing...that.

Sebastian and Justin were supposed to be having time together, as a married couple but also as fathers, and Max was supposed to have uninterrupted time to work on his own life. Alex needed to get past whatever was stopping him from being uncomfortable being alone. 

He knew it probably stemmed from the fallout with his parents and his horrible past. Alex had apologized and worked on himself to get better but still he felt guilty over everything and In turn that made him so uncomfortable with everything new. Especially living by himself. 

He knew he had to try and move past all of his issues, and one way would be to come clean to his parents about what had happened to him at school, which his therapist recommended he do.

Because Kurt and Blaine still had no clue where his anger issues came from, which he still had, although they had calmed quite a lot with medication now.

Maybe he needed to talk to his therapist again.

He sighed as he sat on his bed and ruffled his hair lightly, a nervous thing that he took after his father with. He hadn't been visiting his past home a lot over the last few weeks, his sister missed him, she was growing up without him around and he hated that. His parents missed him too. But he couldn't bring himself to visit without feeling like he would explode and just let out all of the stuff in his head.

He didn't know what to do. He felt stuck. He wanted to move on but it was hard. 

A knock came on the door about an hour later and disturbed him from his short nap. He groggily opened one eye and told whoever it was to come in.

A beautiful smiling face appeared around the door, and Alex couldn't help but smile back in greeting. He really was falling so hard.

"Hey," Max said as he walked in, "I heard what happened earlier, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, nothing I haven't seen before," Alex said with a small smirk, "at least it wasn't my own parents."

"Yeah, awkward," Max said with a laugh, "I've walked in on them plenty of times over the years."

Alex laughed at that.

"They are very enthusiastic together." He said and Max pushed his shoulder with a laugh.

"Stop." 

Alex grinned up at him and then Max was staring at his face for a minute before taking a seat next to him on his bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and as Alex opened his mouth he added, "because you've been quiet lately."

Alex snapped his mouth shut and thought over what to say. He sighed again and rubbed a hand threw his hair.

"You know I saw a therapist in prison," he said and Max remained quiet but nodded, his expression one of patience and encouragement, "well, I have a lot of issues...obviously. Anger being one of them, anxiety, maybe a little PTSD."

"Yeah."

"She was going through a whole list of things, that happened to me, that made me this way."

"Mhm."

"She said that the healing process would take a while, but that I should confide in the people that are close to me." He explained and Max was quiet again, waiting, "I didn't want to tell anyone, but it made me feel better to know I could tell her what happened."

"That's good." Max said with a smile and Alex nodded before glancing at him.

"But I feel like I can't really tell my dads yet."

"Why?"

"Because it's awful." Alex said with a frown and looked back down towards the floor, but his eyes widened when one of Max's warm hands wrapped around his knee.

"Do you think they would judge you for it?" He asked gently, but not pushing the conversation, and Alex laughed quietly.

"No, absolutely not...but I'm not sure it excuses my behaviour towards them at home."

"If it was traumatic, they would understand why you did what you did."

"But I nearly hit Blaine. I nearly hit my dad." Alex said quietly, the tone of his voice one of complete disgust in himself and Max's hand squeezed his knee slightly.

"I know, he told me what happened."

Alex took a deep breath and thought to himself, it was now or never. First step towards it was now.

"I was bullied...a lot."

His eyes shot back up to Max's face, and as their eyes connected, the amount of emotion and sadness in Max's made Alex's own eyes sting with unshed tears. He looked back down and Max's hand on his knee moved a little higher up on his thigh, as he wrapped his other arm around Alex's shoulders. 

My god the heat from his body was doing things to Alex that he knew he shouldn't feel, but he couldn't pull away.

"When were you bullied?" Max asked in a whisper, almost next to his ear and Alex supressed a shiver as he leaned against him.

"I was 11 when it started," he said and then released a breath he had been holding as his eyes filled up with liquid, that he tried and failed to blink away, "and it got bad really fast, especially when some asshole older kids found out I had two fathers."

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"The shoving around and throwing my books in the mud I could deal with," Alex went on and Max tightened his hold on him, "but asking an 11 year old kid, if his father's touched him in places...it was awful."

Max gasped a little and Alex felt his hand shake a little on his thigh.

"They would taunt me about it, because they knew it upset me, and they locked me in the bathroom a couple of times, and shouted things threw the door, so I couldn't get away from it."

"Oh Alex."

"After about a year I hated going to school, knowing that those guys were there, it terrified me. But I couldn't fake sick...do you realize how hard it is to lie to my dads? Very."

Max gave him a small smile, but remained silent.

"It was still the same for a while, until it started becoming a little more...physical."

"Alex, they didn't-"

"No, I wasn't hurt, but when they found out they could get to me a different way, it almost became unbearable."

"In what way?"

"Touches...unwanted touches...three of them would hold me against a wall or a door, or the ground, and they would...grab places...no matter how much I struggled and screamed and cried about it, they would just laugh and tell me they were only doing what my dads do to me."

"Oh my god!"

"And that I should be used to it by now, being a little whore." Alex straightened his back a little and sniffed back the sobs that were threatening to escape his throat, "I was 13 when I started getting angry with it, and I started fighting back. I bit them, scratched them, punched and kicked."

"I can't imagine the horror you went through." Max said and Alex gave him a shrug, causing Max's arm to slip from his shoulders and lay around his back.

"All I can do now, is deal with my problems." He said and Max agreed with a hum, "but at some point I'm going to have to tell my fathers."

"It'll be ok." Max said quietly as he leaned against Alex's shoulder with his chest, giving him a small but sad looking smile, and Alex couldn't help but smile back.

What he didn't expect himself to do though, was lean down a plant a small kiss on Max's cheek. It shocked them both and they stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment until another knock came on the door, and they broke their gaze.

"You two coming for dinner or what?" Sebastian called through the door and they both laughed breaking the tension.

Max gave Alex a brilliant smile as he answered his dad.

"Be right there!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex had decided he needed to see his own family much more than he had done, maybe it was one of the reasons that he still felt a little guilty about things. Not spending time with his family was only making it worse.

So on a Saturday when he didn't have to work, he showed up, just as Kurt and Elizabeth were leaving. He almost laughed at the shocked look on his father's face, but just watched it melt into a big happy grin before there were two pairs of arms around him.

Lizzie buried her face into the shirt over his stomach, her tiny arms clamped tightly around his waist, while his father buried his own face in his shoulder. He laughed quietly and placed a hand on each of their backs.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't know you were coming!" Kurt said against his shoulder and Alex shrugged a little, "if I had known I would have...you know what? Let me cancel this lunch-"

"No dad, you don't have to." Alex reached to stop him as Kurt grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, Lizzie still clinging to his waist.

"But my boy has come to spend the day with us, we were only meeting your father anyway." Kurt said a little nonchalantly but Alex placed his hand over the phone and made Kurt look at him.

"Why don't I come to lunch with you guys?" He offered and watched as Lizzie's face lit up in a big grin and Kurt's melt into one of shock, but elation.

"You want to come too?"

"Yes, I'd love to come with you." He said with a smile, and Kurt exchanged a glance with Elizabeth, before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright then, let's go."

Kurt led the way a few blocks over to where they were meeting Blaine for lunch, leaving Alex's presence a surprise per his request, and Alex lumbered along with his sister still clinging to his arm. He didn't mind though, his father kept throwing smiles at them both over his shoulder, and Lizzie had a glow about her that he really loved to see.

He was glad his family still loved him, after everything they had gone through.

"Daddy said that you love Max, is it true?" Lizzie said out of the blue, and he shot his eyes down at her.

"You can't tell him, bear." He almost demanded and she gave him a smile.

"I won't, but is it true?"

She was looking up at him with such wide and curious eyes, a little pout on her face that she had obviously inherited from Blaine, and he found himself unable to lie to her.

"...yes." He said a little hesitantly, and she nodded to herself.

"Are you going to ask him to marry you?"

For a 13 year old, she was too innocent for her own good. And in a way he wanted her to remain that way, he went through hell in his preteen years, and grew up too fast...much too fast. He admired his little sister for a moment, before laughing down at her quietly.

"Isn't that a bit fast, bear?"

"I dunno how these things work." She said with a shrug and he placed a hand on her head.

"And you won't, not for 20 more years if I have any say." He explained with a smirk and she glared up at him.

"So I have to be over 30 before you'll let me fall in love? Not fair!" She screeched at him.

"Hmm, maybe that's not long enough..." He mused to himself, amused at his sister's indignant glare.

"Alex!" She moaned aloud, making him chuckle and as he was about to respond again, another voice interrupted their bickering.

"Alex?"

They both looked over to where Kurt was standing with Blaine in the doorway of the restaurant they were having lunch in, and Alex waved a little nervously at his confused but happy looking father.

"Daddy!" Lizzie ran to him and flung herself into his arms, and Blaine chuckled down at her, while Kurt murmured that she was getting too old to jump on them now.

Alex wandered over slowly, and Blaine watched him with a little smile. He smiled back, although he felt like hiding.

"Hey dad." He greeted, and Blaine's smile turned even brighter.

"Hey buddy, joining us for lunch?"

"If there's room?" Alex asked a little nervously and watched as his parents exchanged smiles and warm looks before turning back to him.

"For you Alex, there is always room." Blaine said and he led everyone through into the restaurant.

Alex followed after everyone else walked inside and as he watched his father tell the waiter to get an extra chair for their table, he smiled to himself. This was his family, it didn't have to be awkward. Blaine still loved him...his dad still loved him. 

Maybe things would be ok.


	9. Resolution

Alex needed to talk to his dad, but not Kurt this time he wanted to talk to Blaine, but after everything that had gone on in his life and the way he treated him, he was a little nervous to talk to him alone. But he had to.

He walked from work over to their house, a place he once called home, and knocked on the door gently. He had no idea how to broach the subject of love with his father but he needed advice and quickly, he was starting to get the urge to tell Max how he felt, but he wanted to know if now was a good idea or not.

Kurt answered the door and smiled with surprise to see him standing there, he opened his arms for a hug first.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today." Kurt said as he released him and Alex gave him a small grin.

"Actually I need to talk to dad, is he here?" He asked a little nervously and Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise again before giving him a comforting smile and nodded.

"Of course, come on." 

Alex followed his dad through the entryway, Lizzie squealed from the couch when she saw him and ran to hug him, colliding with his stomach which winded him a little. Kurt frowned down at her and was about to reprimand her but Alex shook his head and he left it.

"Alex! I'm so glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at school today, I was going to call you but you were still at work and daddy said that I-" She rambled until Kurt cut her off.

"Honey, can you just give Alex a moment, he needs to talk to your father, come with me in the kitchen." He said and Lizzie's face fell a little but Alex laughed a ruffled her curly hair.

"Bear, I can talk to you all you want in a second, but I need to talk to dad ok?" He said and she reluctantly nodded and sighed as she followed Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt gave him one more encouraging look before heading into the kitchen and Alex sighed again, nerves getting to him a little, as he walked through the living room to the office where he knew he would find Blaine.

He knocked softly, not wanting to disturb him, but he heard the quiet voice inside telling him to come in, and he opened the door. To say Blaine was surprised to see it was Alex, was an understatement, he seemed a little blown away.

"Alex?" He breathed out, "hey bud, erm- how are you?" 

Blaine was obviously as nervous as Alex was, and Alex couldn't blame him.

"Hey dad, I- I need to talk to you, if that's ok?" He asked hesitantly and Blaine ushered him inside and closed the door, an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Of course it's ok, what is it?" 

"Well, I actually needed advice." Alex started as he took a seat on the couch in the small room, and Blaine eyed him curiously.

"Ok, about what?" He asked patiently waiting and Alex sighed and slumped against the couch with a groan, which caused Blaine to immediately switched his expression to worry, "Alex, everything ok?"

Alex placed his head in his hands and then the emotion just came out. He was sobbing before he knew it and Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around him, saying comforting things in his hair, stroking his back and then gently running one hand through his hair. Like he used to do when Alex was little.

Alex had missed it, he had missed his dad. And immediately after he realized that, he choked and his chest felt all warm with love for the man who was holding him.

"...I love you," Alex sobbed out and then clutched at Blaine's shirt like a little kid, and Blaine just kept holding him close and shushing him gently, "I don't- I just-"

"I love you too, it's ok Alex, I'm here little man, everything's ok." Blaine whispered to him, which only made Alex cry more because he could hear the crack of emotion in Blaine's voice too.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry daddy." He bellowed against Blaine's chest and Blaine just held him tighter.

"It's alright baby boy," Blaine said as he choked, his own eyes filling with tears as his son broke down against him, trying his best to hold Alex together as he fought for control of his emotions, "...my little boy, my baby, it's ok."

"...I don't know how to- how to start..." Alex trailed off and Blaine shushed him again, gently rocking them now as Alex's tears started to ease off.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm here, it's ok."

"I just..." Alex paused and then pulled back from Blaine's arms a little to wipe at his face, turning his sad blue eyes up to Blaine's face, who's own eyes were streaming with tears, "I've never apologized to you, you know, about everything...but I do love you, you're my dad."

"I know, and I love you too," Blaine said as he helped Alex to wipe off some of the tears on his face, before smiling down at him, "even when you were a pain in the ass."

That made them both laugh wetly, and then Alex was grabbing and holding his father in his own arms. Blaine making an oomph sound as their chests collided. But Alex didn't unfurl his grip for a few minutes, just silently holding his dad, and struggling with piecing together his emotions.

After a while they had both calmed down, with Blaine's hands still rubbing his back comfortingly, and all of a sudden Alex felt a little lighter than before. The nervousness now easing a little. He managed one last deep sigh and then released Blaine from his grip, who gave him a big smile.

"Better?" He asked and Alex laughed with a nod.

"Yeah, better."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked curiously, reaching to take one of Alex's hands, but Alex shook his head.

"I erm- I'm in love with Max." he told him and Blaine's eyebrows shot up, Alex was surprised that they actually hadn't disappeared into his hairline.

"Max, Sebastian's Max?" Blaine asked and Alex nodded, "Oh, well I erm-"

"And I wanted your advice about what to do." Alex interrupted through Blaine's surprise and fumbling.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked a little confused and Alex groaned again.

"Well, it's inappropriate right? I mean I live with them, and Max is a kid, and I just..."

"Max is 17 and acts older than me sometimes, and you're 23, it's not that much difference." Blaine said with a shrug but that didn't help Alex inner struggle.

"Yeah I know, but Max is in high school and he wants to go to London for college, and I don't want to do anything to get in the way of that and I-" He was talking so fast that Blaine grabbed his shoulders.

"Woah woah, wait a minute, slow down. Who says you'll get in the way of that?"

"Well, I love him, so if we do get together I just know it's gonna hurt us both for him to leave."

"I see." Blaine nodded at his explanation, "You think Max feels the same way?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I mean he's always been nice to me, and that hasn't changed...and I sort of kissed him."

"Kissed him?"

"On the cheek," Alex explained and Blaine hummed, "but he was kind of surprised."

"Do you think there is a chance he does feel, what you feel?"

"How would I know?" Alex asked looking to his father for help and Blaine sighed, feeling a little out of his depth but trying to be as useful as he could be.

"Well, people in love tend to have a different smile for each other, and their eyes always sparkle a little more. You ever noticed?"

"He always has a big bright smile, and the sparkle in his eyes has always been there..."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Blaine added, and Alex buried his face back into his hands.

"I don't know," he mumbled a little and then looked over his fingers at his father, "I mean he works for you right? Has he ever said anything about me?"

"Well yeah we talk about you, how great you seem to be doing, and how amazing you are."

"He said that?" Alex asked, surprised and happy, and Blaine smiled at him.

"Yeah...I think he likes you."

"I hope so."

"Well the only advice I can give you is to talk to him about it, that's really the only way you'll find out." Blaine added, feeling out of his depth with all of this, he knew that Kurt would have given a little more detail about love and stuff, but Alex gave him a grin.

"Yeah I guess you're right." 

"Did I do ok?" Blaine asked and Alex smirked.

"You give terrible advice dad," he said only semi seriously, causing both of them to laugh loudly, "but I appreciate it, thanks."

"Hey I'm no Burt Hummel, but I can try."

"Oh right, grandpa," Alex said with a smile, shaking his head a little, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you're just as clueless as I am?"

"Probably."

Blaine and Alex exchanged a huge smile, and then leaned back in for another hug. Even though he hadn't really sorted out his feelings for Max, or what to do about it, he now knew that he and Blaine would be ok. Their relationship hadn't been destroyed, and now it seemed so much easier to get on in life knowing he had his whole family behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max was having a crisis himself. When Alex had kissed his cheek that day, it had set off a whole load of emotions through him, and he needed a little guidance. He had no idea the kind of impact a simple kiss on the cheek would have, and now he had to talk to someone because the indecisiveness was getting him down.

He threw his school bag onto the couch when he walked in, and sighed a little at himself before calling out for his father.

"In here!" Came the reply from the office, and he walked inside the door and stood awkwardly.

His father turned around and gave him a big smile.

"Hey baby, everything alright?" Sebastian asked and Max shook his head.

"No," he said a little childishly, before blanching at his own voice, and then pouting as he sat down in one of the leather seats against the wall, "how did you know you were in love with daddy?"

Sebastian looked at him a little worriedly before understanding flickered on his face and he smiled.

"Are you in love?"

"I don't know." He said while pouting even more and Sebastian chuckled a little before moving over to sit next to him.

"Is it Alex?" he asked and Max shot him a glare which he chuckled at too, because no matter how much his baby boy tried to look intimidating, he really wasn't.

"Alex kissed me the other day," Max said and Sebastian furrowed his brow and Max added quickly, "On the cheek."

"Ok." Sebastian said as he relaxed a little, "And...what?"

"Nothing...I don't know...something- Ugh it's all so frustrating."

"What's frustrating?" Sebastian asked, needing a little more information to go on, and Max was floundering a little, which he had never done before, always being so articulate.

"it just- It was only a little kiss, it couldn't have made this kind of reaction right? I don't know."

"Reaction?"

Max only stared at him as if Sebastian knew all of the answers, and he rubbed Max's hand a little. 

"Do you think you love Alex?" He asked gently, "I mean, as more than a friend."

Max shrugged.

"Seems like you do, and this kiss maybe brought it out."

"How do you know if it really is...love...because I've never been in love before."

"Well, how did it make you feel?"

"Warm...sweaty...confused," Max tried to explain, but then groaned, "I don't really know, just...all kinds of things."

"Uhuh, and now?" Sebastian asked remaining patient, confusing emotions of his own aside.

"Now I'm even more confused."

"What's confusing, either you like him or you don't?" Sebastian asked quietly, but sternly and Max gave him a pointed pitying look.

"I do," He said and then sighed again, looking down at his hands, "but how do I know it wasn't just the kiss that confused me into thinking I do."

"Well, what do you like about him? Start with that." 

"He's smart, funny...he always makes me feel better, he's kind, he's working so hard to make things right in his life. He always has time to talk if I need to, he always smiles at me, he's incredibly handsome..."

Sebastian nodded, because he could agree with all of that.

"How does he make you feel inside?" 

"Safe, like coming home, just like you and daddy do." Max said and then smiled at Sebastian, making his father smile back.

"I think you got your answer there, kid."

"Yeah." Max said with a little relief, and then gave Sebastian another unintimidating glare, "you won't say anything to Alex will you? Because I don't need you to go all caveman dad on him."

He added a pointed finger at Sebastian making him laugh.

"Well, I need to talk to him about that stuff, but I won't until you do."

"Ok."

"You'll tell me if anything else happens right?" he asked curiously, already feeling split about wanting to protect his son from admirers, and wanting him to be grown up enough to make his own choices.

Max laughed.

"Of course I will, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok good," Sebastian grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug, "but just so you know, if he ends up hurting you in any way, his ass is being kicked alright?"

"Yes I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was panting hard, looking up into the sweaty but gorgeous face of his husband of 29 years, while Blaine was thrusting into him in a steady but fast rhythm. Blaine groaned above him as Kurt licked the sweat off of his top lip, imagining those lips wrapped around him, like they were just 20 minutes ago.

"Oh Kurt..." he moaned out in one short gasping breath, already getting close to his orgasm, and reaching a hand up to fist his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"Ugh...baby-" Kurt replied as Blaine's grip in his hair tightened and pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

As Blaine then leaned down and sucked gently above his adams apple, Kurt arched his back and came between them, without being touched. His pulsing and squeezing inside made Blaine close his eyes and furrow his brows.

"Kurt, god baby...so tight..." And with those moaned out words, Blaine lost his fight too, coming inside his husband with aa long drawn out groan.

Blaine kept his eyes shut tightly, as he slowly sank to Kurt's chest, collapsing against him with his sweaty forehead resting against Kurt's equally sweaty collarbone. The heat between them was stifling but neither moved out of the embrace. Blaine could feel where Kurt's heart was beating hard in his chest, and Blaine's was pumping just as harshly.

"Baby?" Kurt asked after a minute of just breathing and Blaine lifted his head to look up at him.

"Mm?" 

"Do you think Alex will come home soon?" He asked quietly, not trying to disturb their peaceful night together, but wanting answers, and Blaine huffed out a breath along his neck as he slid up to lay next to him.

"I don't know, I hope so." he said, and Kurt gave him a small hopeful grin.

"What did you guys talk about the other day?" He had been meaning to ask for a while now, but he didn't want to break whatever trust there was now between Blaine and Alex.

"Alex is in love with Max, and he was just after my advice about what to do."

"He is? Wow." Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, and Blaine nodded at him.

"I know."

"Do you think Max might feel the same?"

"All I said to Alex was to talk to him, and try and look for signs of love." Blaine said as he lay against his pillow now, next to Kurt, fighting off sleep as Kurt glanced back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What signs are those?"

"Well, eyes that sparkle when they look at you..." Blaine trailed off as he looked into Kurt's eyes, that were sparkling with love down at him, "and a smile that they only mean for you," he looked at Kurt's lips to see a small smile gracing it, "just general love things."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded slightly, while Kurt reached for his hand and splayed their fingers together over Blaine's chest, "do you see all of that?"

"All of that and more." He replied with a grin, his eyes catching the low light of the lamp in their room and sparkling as he stared back at Kurt.

"Me too." Kurt said while studying Blaine's face too, both of them breaking out in big sleepy smiles at each other.


	10. A Little Sparkle

After his talk with Blaine, Alex felt a little better about his feelings. But it still didn't stop him from freaking out about talking to Max about it. He had no idea if Max felt the same, but with everything Blaine had discussed with him about signs, he had been watching and taking notes about it.

Max's eyes did shine when they spoke, and he did smile kind of differently around him. And then there was another sign...blushing.

It made him smile when they were talking that if he was close enough he could see a faint redness colour across Max's cheeks, and whenever they accidently bumped into each other while moving around the kitchen after dinner the blush would only get a little brighter.

He had to talk to him, but he had no idea how to.

Sebastian had been looking between them suspiciously, like he knew that something was going on, but Alex had no idea if he knew or if he was guessing from the way he watched them. Justin cleared his throat one night after dinner and then told them that he and Sebastian were going out for date night. Sebastian had looked up at him confused, and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation with their eyes before Sebastian threw them a smile and a nod.

"Where are you guys going?" Max asked as they both went to put their jackets on, and Sebastian only looked a little lost, but Justin stepped in to cover it.

"Movies, there's a new blockbuster I wanna see, your dad agreed to go with me," he explained and Sebastian rolled his eyes, "so don't wait up."

"Oh ok...when did you decide to go out? Usually you do tell me when you guys are busy." Max said becoming a little worried and uncomfortable, but Alex remained silent only raising an eyebrow at them all.

"This afternoon actually," Justin said and squeezing Max's shoulder before turning to Sebastian with a grin, "we should go before we miss it."

"Ok." Sebastian replied and then shot a look at Alex, who stared back at him a little confused and then at Max, giving him a small smile as Justin led him out of the door.

Max stood with his back to Alex for a while, and Alex could see his shoulders tense a little before he turned and smiled at him.

"So I guess we have to watch a movie by ourselves."

"You don't have any homework to work on?" Alex asked a curiously at Max's behaviour, and Max shook his head.

"Nope it's all done for the week ahead." he said and rubbed his palms together a little anxiously, so Alex couldn't help but feel a little worried about him.

He had never seen Max look so nervous before.

"Are you okay?" He asked lacing his voice with concern and Max looked around, avoiding his eyes for a moment before giving him a bright smile.

"Yeah, why?" Max said trying to keep the smile on his face, but Alex had known him for a while and could see when the smile wasn't real.

"Just- You seem...nervous." he said and Max looked down a little while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, ruffling his blonde hair a little.

"Do I? erm..."

"Yeah. Did I do something wrong? because whatever I did, I'm sorry." Alex frowned as he took a couple of steps forward, with his hands gesturing and Max took a couple of steps back, but the hurt look that crossed Alex's face made him pause.

"No, no Alex you didn't do anything wrong, I just I-" he exclaimed a little too loudly and Alex was still looking at him with that hurt expression so he took a couple of steps closer again, sighing out in frustration as Alex watched him, "you remember that kiss...on the cheek...last week?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Alex said as he looked down.

"No! Far from it actually, I erm-" Max said as he reached out a hand to him, not quite touching him, but the nerves were making it incredibly hard to talk to him.

"What?"

"It just confused me I guess. We should probably talk about it?" He asked quietly and Alex nodded.

"Oh erm...sure."

"Why did you kiss me?" Max asked, needing to know now more than ever and watched as Alex avoided his gaze before running a hand over his face.

"I- I...Max..." He stammered for a while and then looked down at the couch, "do you wanna sit down?"

"Ok." Max said as he followed Alex in taking a seat, bracing himself slightly for this awkward talk.

Alex seemed to be taking very deep breaths while Max patiently waited for him to start.

"Ok so," he started slowly, smiling up at Max a little, trying to ease some of the tension and awkwardness between them, "Max I- I maybe throwing the ball way out of the park here, but...I like you...no, no that's not true...I love you."

Max's eyes widened a little at the confession, and his mind went completely blank as he sat at watched Alex in stunned silence.

"And I know we haven't really spent that much time together...and me being 6 years older...and having been in prison, but I- I love you Max, and I think I have done for a while...but I don't expect anything, I don't, you can do whatever you want with that information...I just needed to clear the air here. I just hope you don't hate me."

Alex had looked down at his hands, which he was nervously wringing while he explained his feelings, and when he looked up Max hadn't moved. Not one inch. His eyes were wide and blankly staring and his mouth had parted slightly.

That, to Alex, wasn't a good sign.

"Oh god...I erm- I'm sorry Max, I thought it- we- I'm gonna go disappear now." Alex stammered emotionally and stood so quickly it made Max jump out of his catatonic state.

As Alex strode away to his room, not willing himself to cry, he felt a hand grab his wrist, he paused but didn't look back at Max's face, afraid of what he would see there...rejection, sympathy or worse.

"Alex, look at me." Max said almost whispering but Alex shook his head, but Max only squeezed his wrist slightly, "please Alex."

He slowly turned his head to look at Max, almost crying in relief at the small but bright smile on his best friend's face.

"You love me?" Max asked quietly, a small hopeful, beautiful smile on his lips.

Alex couldn't say anything so all he could offer was a nod.

"Why?" Max asked again and Alex sighed.

"You're my best friend, you helped pick me up when I couldn't have gotten any lower, you believed in me, you're kind, sweet, you make me smile...you always listen to me," Alex explained, watching Max's eyes brighten and sparkle more with every word, "and you don't take any of my crap...plus you're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Max's eyes had filled with tears at the rest of the words and Alex gave him a smile himself.

"More than anything else I have ever, or will ever see." he said and turned his wrist in Max's grip, which had loosened and caught Max's fingers in his own hand instead, "but I understand if you don't feel the same. It's sort of a big deal."

Max laughed quietly.

"Who said I don't feel the same?"

"You do?" Alex's eyes widened and his mouth went slack for a moment, looking back at Max with surprise.

"Of course I do," Max said as he squeezed Alex's hand with his, "who wouldn't fall in love with you, you're smart, funny, kind, you have amazing family values, you work so hard, you've done a hell of a lot of good things...you're trying to fix your mistakes instead of hiding...and you're my best friend too."

Alex moved to bring his other hand up to cup Max's cheek, who didn't flinch or move away at all, instead pressing his face into his hand and giving him a brilliant smile. Alex felt his chest go all warm, and his heart thudded a little harder than normal. 

He saw Max's eyes flicker between his gaze and his lips, which were pulled into a bright smile of his own, he leaned a little closer, before asking silent permission with a pause, which made Max nod his head a little against his hand.

"So beautiful..." he whispered as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the pillow soft ones in front of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex felt so light he thought if he opened a window he would blow away. 

Kissing Max had been amazing. And even though it hadn't gone any further, now that he knew that Max felt the same way, a whole load of lead weight fell off of his shoulders. He felt like a new man, kissing Max was like a breath of fresh air after being cooped up for a long time.

Plus Max was so gentle and warm.

After kissing him, which was only a light chaste one, filling him with so much warmth that he had to giggle after, which Max chuckled at too, they had sat on the couch together and put in a movie. Not that they watched it, they were more focused on each other. 

Holding hands, talking, playing around with each other's fingers while they cuddled, exchanging small loving looks and gentle kisses. It was incredible.

He had no idea that tiny, innocent kisses could make him feel like this, but they did.

And Max seemed to have no problem with leaning over and kissing him. Alex let him lead after the first one, he had experience with sexual situations and kisses, but Max didn't and he loved him so much that anything he gave him, even small kisses felt almost like electric in his veins.

Max was sweet and giddy after every kiss, and his blush only accentuated how gorgeous he was. Alex couldn't believe how lucky he was, just being close and cuddling with Max would have made his entire life worth while.

When it was late, and Max had school and Alex had work the next morning, they said goodnight with another kiss and then went to their own rooms. Before Max closed his bedroom door though, he gave Alex one last tired looking but radiant smile that took his breath away. 

He had fallen onto his bed with a deep contented sigh. A big smile stretched on his face, making his cheeks hurt, but it wouldn't go away. He had the giddy feeling inside, like an innocent little boy with his first real love.

He just hoped that when Sebastian and Justin found out, they wouldn't kick his ass. Maybe he would just hide behind Max, he seemed the batter option than facing his fathers' wrath.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his body relaxed and his hands clutching at his soft duvet, pretending he was holding Max's hand all night. He vaguely heard the sounds of Sebastian and Justin getting home, but he couldn't feel anything but light and happy right now. He would deal with any fall outs tomorrow. 

His dreams that night were filled with small sighs, beautiful blonde hair and eyes that sparkled a brilliant ocean blue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Alex walked into the kitchen in the morning he expected Sebastian and Justin to be there, ready to tell him off for kissing and touching their son, but instead he found Max, eating cereal at the table with a relaxed look on his face. He smiled as he walked over to him.

When Max saw him he smiled brightly, gesturing for him to come closer and holding out a hand, which Alex took gently in his.

"Morning." He said while stroking his thumb over the knuckles on Max's hand, causing Max to blush a little.

"Good morning." He replied quietly and Alex sat down in the chair next to him, pulling it a little closer.

"I thought I would have to defend myself walking in here this morning." Alex said with a smirk and Max laughed gently.

"They haven't emerged from their room yet."

"Ah." Alex nodded, and then turned a big smile on him, leaning a little closer into his space, "Can I kiss you good morning then?"

"You need permission?" Max said a little cheekily with a raised eyebrow and Alex laughed.

"I guess not."

He was glad he had brushed his teeth already this morning, because the kiss wasn't chaste at all. Max's mouth slid open under his lips and Alex stroked his tongue gently along the seam before slipping it inside. Max shuddered as Alex placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as they kissed.

It was a lazy morning kiss, no heat behind it but it was amazing. And Max tasted exactly like his cereal but clean and refreshing. Alex released him after a minute, and Max gave him a dazzling smile and his eyes sparkled just a little bit more.

"Wow."

"Yeah, now i want some Cheerios." Alex replied as breathlessly as Max, and then leaned his forehead against his temple, breathing in his scent while they both laughed lightly, "I really don't want to go to work today."

Max laughed a little louder as he nudged him away with his shoulder.

"You have to, and I have school."

"I know," he replied and turned to press his lips against Max's cheek, lightly stroking them over the soft skin, "I just want to stay with you though."

"Me too." Max said as he pressed his cheek into the kisses, "but alas, life beckons us to start the day."

"Yeah, stupid life."

Max laughed at the playfully petulant way Alex pouted, and then Alex pressed one last kiss against Max's temple as he got up to make himself a coffee and some breakfast. They were in the middle of talking, when Sebastian and Justin both emerged ready for their own work days.

"Good morning." Sebastian said as he looked between them, noting Max's blushing face and both of their smiles.

"Morning dad."

"Morning."

Sebastian nodded to himself and Justin busied himself with helping Alex making pancakes. Nobody said a word for a good few minutes, and Alex thought he might die from the nerves creeping underneath his skin. He was waiting for it, he knew that Sebastian knew something was going on.

But it was Max who broke the silence.

"So you and daddy walked out very quickly last night," he said to Sebastian, who was eyeing him over his coffee cup, "was the movie good?"

"It was," Sebastian replied instantly, even though Max didn't believe a word, and Alex had to hide his laugh behind a fake cough, "anything interesting happen here last night?"

Alex choked on his sip of coffee, coughing for real this time at the question and knowing look Sebastian was throwing them both.

"I erm I-" Alex stammered a little under the scrutinizing eyes of Max's father, and Max jumped up to glare at his father.

"Dad, you knew very well what would happen when you left yesterday, and I cannot believe you are going all caveman when I told you not to." Max nearly yelled causing Justin to look at him with raised eyebrows and Sebastian to look properly chastised under Max's look.

"Hey I didn't say anything." he defended himself and Max shook his head.

"No, but you're thinking it."

"Max-" Sebastian started but Max carried on, moving over to Alex and taking his hand.

"No dad," He said, giving Sebastian a glare and then looking between his fathers, "ok, after you left we talked, and Alex told me about everything he felt, and I told him how I felt, and yes...we are together now."

"You're together?" Justin asked with a small smile and Max threw him a happy look.

"Yes we are," Max said to him before turning his sparkling eyes to Alex, "right?"

"Yes, I love Max," Alex replied giving Max a big grin, squeezing his hand before turning to look at Justin and then Sebastian, "and I just want to make him happy."

Sebastian and Justin exchanged a look and Justin glared at him a little, making him feel small. He sighed and then turned back to Alex and his son, who were staring at each other, the love in their gazes unmistakable.

"So what exactly does being together mean?" He asked as Justin threw him another glare, which he ignored.

"Alex is my boyfriend." Max said and Alex smiled at him.

"Ok, and you know you're six years older than Max, and he's never had a relationship before...and he's 17." Sebastian turned his eyes to Alex now, and Alex frowned at him.

"I know."

"Seb, nobody can help falling in love." Justin said as he moved to place his hands on Max's shoulders, leaning in to kiss his forehead, "We met when you were 19, I was 22, it's not that much of a difference."

"Yes I know, but I was well versed in being intimate with people, Max isn't."

"I am right here." Max growled out, and Alex rubbed a hand over his back before walking towards Sebastian at the table.

"Look, I know how old Max is, and I know there are a lot of things that I've done in the past, that I'm not proud of," Alex explained, giving Sebastian a small smile, "but I do love him, and I will never push him into anything."

"How do I know that?" Sebastian asked with a frown on his face, "I wouldn't know what you get up to, when we're not here."

"I would never hurt him...never," Alex said putting his hand over his chest and giving Sebastian an honest look, "I swear to you, this is all love. It's nothing else."

Sebastian groaned a little as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Daddy please?" Max asked from the counter, he and Justin giving Sebastian pleading looks, "I want to be with Alex, I love him too."

Sebastian looked between all of them for a moment, looking at all of the pleading faces around the kitchen and then let out a big sigh.

"Ok, ok." He said and Max ran over with a squeak to hug him, almost knocking him out of his chair, making Sebastian laugh.

"Thank you daddy, thank you, I love you."

"Just to be clear, no sex while you're parents are in the apartment." Sebastian said with a smirk, that made Alex blush a little and look away uncomfortably and Max hit him on the shoulder.

"Dad!"

"What? I think it's a reasonable request."

Alex smirked back at him.

"As long as I don't have to walk in on any more blowjobs on the couch." He said and Sebastian and Justin both glared at him.

Alex ignored the glares though as Max laughed.


	11. Alex's Story Part1

Kurt and Blaine were surprised to see Alex and Max that afternoon, but as soon as Alex had shown them both their joined hands and gave them a big smile they both immediately launched into hugs and kisses. Blaine congratulated his son in whispers, as Alex whispered thanks in his ear, and Kurt was so busy squealing with Max that Elizabeth stood behind them all ignored for a minute before they realized she was staring at them.

"Hey bear!" Alex greeted his sister and she ran over to hug him, he swung her body up into his arms and hugged her back tightly.

"Max!" She squealed in his arms and made grabby hands at his boyfriend.

Boyfriend...Max was his boyfriend. It was so amazing to think that now. The smile had not left Alex's face all day, even prompting a few people at work to ask why he was so happy today. He didn't tell them anything, only that everything was glorious in his life and then shrugged off other questions.

He was so unbelievably happy right now, he could cry. But he wouldn't cry, he just smiled at Max taking Elizabeth from his arms and hugging her too.

"So when did this happen?" Kurt asked them both as they all moved to sit on the couch, and Alex and Max exchanged small knowing smiles.

"Well, last night actually." Alex explained a little vaguely and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Wait...you two didn't...?" He trailed off and Alex groaned.

"Dad, no not like that."

"My dad said kind of the same thing this morning." Max explained to Kurt and Blaine as Alex just buried his face in his hands, "it's all anyone talks about right now."

"But why? Am I really that promiscuous, that automatically you guys just assume?" Alex asked looking at both of his parents, who frowned at the hurt clouding his eyes.

"No, honey, that wasn't-" Kurt stopped and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah," Alex sighed a little defeated, and then stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As he left, Kurt felt awful. Alex had been so happy and he opened his big mouth and ruined it. He turned to Blaine and Max, who were giving him sympathetic smiles and then frowned.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said and they both hummed, "I mean- the way he was before..."

"He's a different person now," Max said and made Kurt feel even more terrible, "he's just sensitive about all of his mistakes."

"I feel so bad."

"Honey, it's alright," Blaine said gently while taking Kurt's hand, "maybe we should go and talk to him."

Kurt hummed and Max nodded.

"I think you should," he said to them and they turned to him in confusion, "he has a lot of things he probably needs to tell you guys, you know clear the air. Why don't I go and hang out with Lizzie and you guys can talk?"

"Yeah! We can play dance party in my room!" Lizzie said enthusiastically and Max matched her grin.

"Yeah, I love dance party!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled at them before glancing at each other.

"Ok then," Blaine said and as Max stood to follow Lizzie upstairs he grabbed his wrist, "thanks."

Max smiled down at him.

"You're welcome."

When Alex came back to the living room he looked around confused for a second before sitting with his parents.

"Where did he go?" He asked a little nervously and they both smiled at him.

"Your sister dragged him off to play dance party."

"Ah."

Blaine shot a look at Kurt and they leaned into each other and clasped hands before looking back at Alex, who looked a little downtrodden and nervous.

"Baby," Kurt started gently, causing Alex to look up at them, "we actually wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Alex raised one eyebrow and stared at both of them in a hard way, and Kurt could see that wall from when he was younger going back up behind his eyes.

He didn't want Alex to shut off from them again, he hated it the first time, so he reached out quickly and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward a little in his seat, making his son jolt a little in confusion.

"Well, I'm really sorry for saying what I did, I didn't mean to imply anything." Kurt tried to explain but Alex only pulled his hand from his grasp slowly.

"Yeah you did, but I guess I understand why, I mean my teen years weren't exactly the best."

"I know honey, but I was so wrong about what I said, we know you're trying really hard right now to better yourself and we are so proud of you."

"Ok?"

"Max said you may need to talk about things?" Blaine asked curiously and Alex looked between them both again before sighing.

"But you don't have to." Kurt added quickly, he and Blaine nodding between them and Alex smiled at both of them a little sadly.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk? I think I actually owe you guys an explanation."

"Sure, we can use Blaine's office?" Kurt asked as he turned to his husband and they all stood from the couch. 

"Yeah." Blaine said quietly, getting the key from the hook by the kitchen door and then opening his office.

As he led them all inside he closed the door gently, and Kurt made Alex sit on the couch beside him while Blaine dragged the chair from his desk over to join them. Alex sighed again and then looked at both of them for a while before looking down at his hands.

Kurt looked worriedly at Blaine, who returned his gaze before they focused on their son.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It started with a shove, and a trip. Although thinking back on it, Alex knew he should have told somebody about it when it started, but hindsight is a funny thing.

He was 11, and they had just finished talking about families in their class, they each had to give a presentation on their own families, and show the teacher that they all had a clear understanding of what family means.

Alex had been excited to talk about his daddies and his baby sister, because he loved them all so much. His daddy Kurt was beautiful and always picked out the best clothes for him when they went shopping and he always picked the best Disney movies to watch on their movie nights. His daddy Blaine was the one who had the best cuddles when Alex was sad, or when he hurt himself, and he always gave Alex ice-cream and chocolate behind Kurt's back, it was always their little secret treat time. 

His sister Elizabeth was only 1 and Alex thought she was ok, and he loved her, but she always pooped and vomited everywhere and that was a little disgusting. And when she cried she really screamed the house down, but when she was happy she was cute and she liked following Alex around the house.

He had lots of aunts and uncles, and two sets of grandparents too, and he really loved them all, he saw all of them at every birthday he had, and Thanksgiving and Christmas. But his little family with just his sister and his daddies, he loved that the best.

Once his presentation was over, the teacher asked him if he knew what the word family means, and he thought about it for a few seconds, sticking his tongue out to concentrate and then smiled brightly at her.

"Family means that you always have somebody around you to help you, and they are the people that love and support you through whatever you need them for."

"Very good Alex, can I ask a question?" His teacher said and Alex hesitated a little before nodding.

"Uhuh."

"Do you have a mommy?" She asked and Alex looked around at the curious faces of his classmates, before looking back at his teacher, really confused.

"Erm...no."

"I see. Your family seems wonderful." She had a strained smile, but to a child who was seemingly innocent it seemed genuine enough.

Alex gave her a smile in return and then took his seat, while another one of his classmates went up to talk about their family. What his teacher said had made him think though. Why didn't he have a mommy?

After class was finished though, he was walking to the lunchroom when three of his classmates shoved him into a wall. He barely had time to register the impact against his shoulder before he was shoved again, forward this time while someone else stuck their foot out and he tripped over it, crashing to the floor with a painful yelp.

His already jarred shoulder hurting even more as the three boys from his class surrounded him.

"You know what the word faggot means, don't ya?" One of them sneered at him while the others laughed, "your daddies are faggots, just like you."

"Wha-?" He was about to ask why they were picking on him, and get up from the floor until a sneakered foot buried itself into his stomach, winding him and sending him back down, gasping for air and choking on tears.

"Aw, what's the matter little faggot, gonna cry like a little girl?"

Alex couldn't hold it in, no matter how hard he tried to. he didn't know what he had done to the boys for them to be so mean, and his shoulder was hurting him, and his stomach, so with all of that and their words he curled up on the floor and cried.

They carried on jibing him and poking at him, but all he did was curl into a tighter ball until they walked away. After they left, he pulled himself together, and with his teeth gritted against the pain, pulled himself off of the floor.

He felt a little embarrassed for crying at school, and his daddies had spoken to him about kids being mean, but that went a bit further than words. He was hurt and upset and in a lot of pain, he wanted his daddies. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh honey," Kurt gasped as tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, "I had no idea."

"I know, I hid it all from you guys." Alex had a soothing kind of smile on his face, holding each of one of his fathers' hands.

Blaine was crying too but he was a lot more subtle and silent than Kurt was. Alex had known that telling this story would upset both of them and make them feel guilty, but it was time to tell all. 

"Why did you hide it from us?" Blaine asked as he reached over to rub a hand over Kurt's, his husband trying to stop his tears to listen to the story again.

"We would have helped you." Kurt said a little pitifully.

"I don't really know..." Alex offered with a shrug, and Kurt and Blaine just stared at him, both of them with guilt and shame on their faces, and then Alex continued, "anyway, so once they knew they could get to me, it just got worse..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex felt ashamed that he was hiding the bruises from his family. Every time he comes home from school he puts on a smile and tells them that he has had a good day, but the details weren't there anymore. Kurt and Blaine both had asked if he was okay quite a few times, but he always just claimed that he was tired.

They let him be, counting on him to come to them with any problems, but he couldn't.

How could he tell them that boys in his class were being mean, not just to him, but to them as well. He wanted to protect his daddies from that kind of thing. They were the best daddies ever. And two of the most important people in his life.

Eventually the boys that picked on him, would find something else to do and leave him alone, they would get bored of him eventually...right?

The insults got progressively worse, getting more and more imaginative. Homo, gayboy, fag, rentboy, bitch, etc. Everything inside Alex that had been good, innocent and naïve had come crumbling down with all the hatred being thrown at him every day. The ignorance of these boys was astounding, and even at this age there was so much negativity and fear of the unknown. 

Their defenses obviously came from their own upbringing, believing gay people were wrong, sinful and going to hell. Alex was brought up to be respectful and non judgemental, he was surrounded by gay people in his family, and he loved them all.

His normal day at school now consisted of being hounded by the three of them between classes, normally humiliated, spat at, tripped over or worse. Sometimes the hits would be harder, sometimes the words would be harsher, like spitting hate could change things about his life. 

It didn't.

But Alex himself changed, in more ways than he realized. He started wanting to be alone more at home, starting skipping meals and losing weight. He started walking to school late, and getting home late, usually to avoid the boys that taunted him, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

He avoided family nights too. And the excuses came in abundance.

"I'm too tired can we do it another night?"

"I have a test to study for."

"My teacher wants us all to work on a project for tomorrow."

"I have too much homework."

"I don't feel very well, I might just go to bed."

His dads were concerned, he could see it in their faces. But they weren't the kind of parents to call him out on his lies, not that they ever thought he would lie to them. And it only made him feel worse.

As the years progressed, the taunting and shoving around began to be a normal occurrence in his preteen years. It got old fast, and he barely reacted anymore to their words, rolling his eyes constantly at the new profane words they would find to throw at him.

The shoves weren't so bad either, he had worked out the best way to fall against things to avoid injuries. Quite skilled at it actually.

The really bad stuff began when he started high school. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex took a break in his story so that Kurt could calm down, he didn't want his father to pass out or something through lack of air. Blaine was trying to soothe his husband but it was hard for him, because he was upset too.

Alex waited patiently for the sobs to subside before smiling at his dad.

"I didn't really want to tell you anymore, but it does get a lot worse, and this is the cause of most of my problems." Alex explained with a frown and Kurt nodded and sniffed.

"I'm ok, I just can't believe I never recognized the signs," Kurt said quietly, more tears falling from his eyes, and accepted a tissue from Blaine before shaking his head, "I was bullied a lot, and I did the same thing."

"Kurt, we couldn't have known," Blaine said soothingly, "and you know as well as I do, that its easy for kids to hide this stuff if they feel like they have to."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you really ready to hear the rest?" Alex asked after watching his dads for a minute, "I mean it gets pretty bad..."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a nervous and slightly pale look between them before nodding at Alex and patiently listening. Alex took a deep breath in before casting his eyes downward.

"Well, high school wasn't all bad I guess, I did make some friends there, but none that I was extremely close too, just kids I hung around with...but the three guys that transferred with me, they spread around that my parents were gay, or that I was gay...I mean I don't think I had even considered myself as being gay. When you get it thrown at you everyday you start thinking. I realized they were partially right, I was attracted to guys too..."

"Alex..."

"It's ok, I came to the conclusion on my own that I was bi-sexual, it wasn't even something I hid after that...which made the torment a little bit more intense I guess. Anyway, I started fighting back a bit more the older I got, with words, not fists, I can be pretty sharp with my personality."

"We know that."

Alex nodded.

"But these guys from my middle school, they kind of recruited others into tormenting me, the usual swirlies, shoves, trips, shut in a janitors closet...but there was this one guy, he was a problem. He was the one that started amping things up a little bit more."

"Doing what?"

"The swirlies would go on for longer...once I almost thought they were going to drown me, I passed out and they let me go, I missed a couple of classes before I woke up, huddled on the bathroom floor in the stall...nobody was there."

Kurt gasped at this admission, he hadn't imagined that it was this bad.

"I told you, it gets worse," Alex said as he glanced at Kurt with an uncomfortable look and Blaine took both of Kurt's hands as he pulled himself together, "are you sure you want me to go on?"

"Yes, honey...please."

"Ok," Alex nodded, "the swirlies ended up being the main thing they could torture me with, because after that I would always struggle more...I'm erm..."

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt couldn't speak through sobs that he was trying to hold in.

"I'm terrified of water now. Like swimming pools and stuff." Alex admitted and Kurt and Blaine shared a shocked look.

"Is that why you came to us about not swimming at school? You told us you didn't want everyone to stare at you, we thought it was because you were self conscious."

"Well that too, but because of the bruises."

"Oh god, Alex." Kurt hid his face in his hands, and Alex could see Blaine's hands were shaking.

"Yeah I can't stand being around big places of water, like the beach and pools, it freaks me out."

"Yeah I guess it would." Blaine agreed with him, and knelt down in front of both of them on the couch, struggling to hold himself and Kurt together as Alex continued.

"And erm...this one guy, he made everything ten times worse when he started...touching me." He said quiet and hesitant, and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked over his fingers, where as Blaine just looked livid.

"Touching you?" He asked in an almost whisper and Alex took another deep breath.

"Sexually."

Kurt immediately let a loud sob break out and crumpled on the couch, Blaine threw his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly. Alex was afraid to get to this part and see disappointment but instead all he felt was love from his fathers. 

He let a couple of his own tears go as he held onto Blaine, then feeling another pair of arms wrap around them he turned to bury his face into Kurt's shoulder.


	12. Alex's Story Part2

Alex repressed a slight shiver as he recalled one of the most uncomfortable and frightening experiences of his youth, enough to tell his parents, finally, about what happened to him. 

"It was after gym class, and the locker rooms were starting to empty, I told my friends from the class that I would meet them outside, because we were going to get ice-creams and hang out after school," Alex recalled as Kurt and Blaine sat very still, and still clutching him between them, "I didn't notice the others coming in until they flanked me, but by then I knew my friends were out of ear shot, so I didn't yell or anything...and I tried to stand my ground...I thought he was aiming for a swirly or something, I did not expect what happened next."

He closed his eyes tightly as his chest swirled with a little fear mixed with shame, and he gripped both of his dads' hands and managed to tell the story.

"He called me a fag, as they always did," Alex started, a little hesitantly, "but something about the way he was looking at me then wasn't right. I had taken my shirt off, in the middle of getting changed out of my gym clothes, and he sneered something to one of the other guys...quietly so I didn't hear it."

"Alex-"

"Let me get through this, please," Alex interrupted them both as they opened their mouths, and they shut them and waited, "he grabbed me by one arm and then threw me to the floor, being bigger and a little stronger than I was back then...I remember thinking, ok this is a beating then, but I was wrong..."

Alex could still feel hands on his arms, and knees pressing his legs down into the floor, which was cold underneath him, he could hear the manic laughter from the bullies.

"He said, 'Aww look at little Alex here, struggling to get up...bet you don't struggle like this with your faggot fathers huh?' And I had no idea where he was going with that, I just kept struggling to escape," He told them and they both shared a look over his head, "they had teased me before about having two gay dads and being gay myself, maybe I was their own personal fuck toy or something."

Kurt gasped a little.

"But I didn't...I mean I always tried to stand up for you guys too, and I think I started resenting not having a 'normal' family," Alex said using air quotes around the word normal, with a frown, "anyway, they kept me still while he kept talking...I can always hear it so clearly when I think about it."

He closed his eyes tightly again as memories hit him.

'So I guess that makes you a slut right?'

'Yeah, he's a slut alright.'

'Letting older guys fuck you, is that it?'

'Do you like being fucked by your daddies?'

'Bet you do, you little faggot.'

'Maybe we should have a go, what do ya say boys? Feel like fucking a little slut?'

Alex took a deep breath in after repeating the words inside his head to Kurt and Blaine, not even lifting his head to look at them because he knew how much pain would be in their eyes.

"As soon as he asked the others if they should...fuck me...I screamed and yelled and started kicking with my legs, but they only laughed and held me down more," he said feeling helpless just like he did back then, "I couldn't get away, and he started tugging my shorts down..."

Kurt whimpered and shot his irate and teary blue eyes to Blaine, who looked back at him with the same look, pained and horrified, before they fell silent again and squeezed Alex's hands tighter.

"Once they took my shorts off, they were laughing as I was kicking them, and struggling to get my arms free too...he pulled my underwear down and then...I could feel his hands sliding over my ass, it was awful. But I just stopped struggling...and I just lay there, crying silently, begging for someone to find me and stop them...but nobody came."

Alex shuddered as he remembered those fingers trailing the middle between his cheeks, and he thought for sure he would be raped right there on the locker room floor. 

"...he dipped a finger down towards...you know, and they were all still laughing, but then he stopped and they let me go," Alex said, fighting tears again, "they all stood around as I curled up again, willing myself not to puke at their feet...and he gripped my hair and pulled me to my knees..."

'You really think any of us would do that with you? You really are a little faggot aren't you.'

"He shoved my face on his..." he trailed off, but Kurt and Blaine both understood what he meant, "and then pushed me to the floor again. Then they all laughed once more, gave me a couple of kicks and then left."

"Oh honey," Kurt said with a little sob, pulling Alex into his arms again, "I am so sorry that you went through that, all alone."

"I was ashamed of it for a while, felt like I was weak because I couldn't fight back. Then that's when the anger started appearing...and then I started fighting more. Got into trouble, then started drinking, smoking...anything I could to not think about it."

"You are so strong to have gone through all of that and then rebuild your life baby, and we are proud that you are our son." Blaine told him and Alex gave him a small smile.

"Yeah we are so proud...and I am so sorry that I jumped to conclusions about you and Max, I didn't mean to." Kurt told him, with open honesty in his gaze and Alex felt a little better, "for the record, we think you and Max are so right for each other."

"Yeah we do, he's so sweet and kind, you did good." Blaine added and then Alex laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he liked me back."

"Of course he did, you're amazing sweetheart, and anyone would be lucky to have you." Kurt told him, putting a hand underneath Alex's chin to turn his gaze to him, instead of his hands.

Alex gave Kurt a bright smile. With all of his story finally free from him, he felt so much lighter. And now that they had an explanation for the way Alex had been all those years ago, they could all finally move on and be a real family again.

"You think Max might be...the one?" Blaine asked as they all sat around silently, just taking comfort from each other for a moment.

"Yeah, you know what, I think he is."


	13. First Date

"I'm freaking out!"

Kurt almost jumped back as he opened the door as Alex shouted that out. And he raised both eyebrows and placed a hand over his chest as he eyed his son worriedly.

"What?" He gasped out a little as his heartrate went back down from his fright, and Alex grabbed at him.

"I need help!" He said as he gripped Kurt's arms tightly.

"With?"

"What do I wear for a date?!" He shouted again and his frantic eyes looked over Kurt's face as his father breathed a sigh of relief.

"A date?" He asked with a small smile and Alex shook him a little.

"Dad! Focus! I need your help!"

"Ok, ok," He said as he removed Alex's hands from his arms, and then placed an arm around his son's shoulders, bringing him inside the house, "do you have...options? And where exactly are you going for your date? Movies? Theater? Dinner?"

"I don't know...what do you think I should do?" Alex looked up at him with very wide and terrified eyes, and Kurt almost made a sympathetic 'aww' noise, but held it back because his son was an adult and probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well I know that Max loves theater, and he's a big Broadway nerd."

"Shall I take him to one of dad's shows?" Alex asked a little nervously and Kurt thought about it for a while.

"Could do, but he has been working for your father for quite some time, so he has seen most of the shows countless times."

"Oh...right." Alex said as he seemed to deflate a little and Kurt dragged him over to sit down on the couch to talk to him.

"You could go to a different theater, see what's showing?" He offered and Alex looked at him with a forlorn expression.

"I guess, but it's not original is it?"

"Does it need to be?"

"Well...ok I'll explain..."

"Please do." Kurt gave him a grin and Alex sighed before closing his eyes.

"...Max is the love of my life now, he's my boyfriend...this isn't like a normal first date, where you're just getting to know the person...we already know each other, and I love him so I want to make our first date, really special...you know?" He explained quietly and Kurt gave him a small understanding smile and a nod.

"Ok, I think I understand." He said and then reached to hold Alex's hand, "You can always do what me and your father do."

"What's that?"

"We go dancing."

"Dancing? You mean like a club or something?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and Kurt gave him a patient look.

"Yeah sometimes...although, your father thinks we're getting too old for that now, so sometimes it's a small bar with a karaoke night."

"Dinner, movie, dancing...that sound ok?" Alex listed off and then looked back at Kurt for agreement.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt replied with a smile and Alex nodded, finally relaxing a little, "and I know the very places you can take him."

"Great, thanks," Alex said a little more happily, "now...about my clothes...help?"

"Right...let's go back to Sebastian's then, and I'll help you."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. Even though he and Max had been boyfriends for a couple of weeks, the first date was something he didn't want to screw up, he felt like it had to be perfect. His dad thought he was making himself worry about nothing, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this way about anyone before, and Max had never had a boyfriend, so this first date, is a first for both of them and he needed it to go well.

It would be the one to measure all of their future dates by. This had to be memorable, cherished, a shining beacon of perfection. Max had been watching him strangely that afternoon, and to be fair, Alex had been a little jittery.

It was nerves.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max had asked at least 10 times over his studying books on the table, but Alex had only offered a strained but sincere smile every time he nodded.

He excused himself when Max proclaimed that he was done studying, giving his boyfriend a quick fleeting kiss as he walked to his room to get ready for their date. Max had yelled out that he was going to shower and then get ready, and Alex sighed at the hopeful tone of his boyfriend's voice.

He stared himself down in his mirror.

"This has to go well...you WILL make this first date perfect, you WILL be a gentleman at all times, you WILL smile and laugh at all the appropriate times, you WILL pay attention to Max when he wants you, you WILL NOT be a dick or make things difficult in any way...-"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Ah!"

Alex startled and looked towards the door, seeing Justin's amused face peeking around his door.

"Oh erm...I w-was just..." Alex struggled and stammered around an explanation, but Justin waved him off.

"Oh it's fine, bud, I've given myself plenty of pep talks throughout the years," he said as he sauntered into Alex's room and closed down the door, "I just wanted to have a small chat with you, if I may?"

Alex looked a little confused about that, but still nodded his head and offered Justin a seat, which the man took with a kind smile.

"First, I'm not going to tell you what to do, or not to do...relax," Justin said a little cheekily and Alex only gave him half a grin before releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, "second, Sebastian may seem prickly tonight, but he really isn't...we know that you love Max, and we know that you will take care of him."

Alex only nodded.

"Third, I just wanted to give you a little advice," he continued and Alex remained silent while he listened intently, "don't expect this date to be perfect son, you're only setting yourself up for disappointment. I say just go with the flow alright. If things don't go to plan, make new ones."

"Am I that obvious?" Alex asked quietly and Justin nodded.

"Very, but Alex remember, just because the date may not be perfect, you'll be with someone you care about so it already should be pretty perfect, right?"

"Right...ok."

"I hope you have a good time." Justin gave him another big smile, which made Alex relax a little before he stood and patted his shoulder and then left.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the date didn't need to be that perfect itself, Max would be with him, there could be no other scenario that he would rather take.

He smiled as he walked to his wardrobe to pick out the outfit he and his dad had out together for the night. He rubbed his thumb over the material of his dark maroon shirt. It was silky but not too extravagant, because flashy wasn't Alex's style. His dark wash skinny jeans were a good match for it, along with a silky black tie. 

His dad did a good job on the outfit, Alex thought he looked pretty good. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At exactly 7:15pm, Alex was ready, his hair was in a messy bedhead style and his new cologne smelled really nice. He patted down his shirt and tie once more, flashing himself a grin before walking to the living room.

Sebastian was grumbling in a corner, and Justin gave Alex a thumbs up before turning to scold his husband about being grumpy. But Alex couldn't focus on either of them because Max was standing next to the couch, wearing a bright blue shirt, unbuttoned a third of the way, white vest showing underneath, dark blue jeans clung to his legs and bright white high tops on his feet. 

It literally stole Alex's breath and made his brain shut down for a second. Maybe it was a second to long, because it caused Max to look down at himself a little and then flash a little confused look at Alex.

Alex shook his head to restart his brain and took a step forward.

"You look...wow...amazing." He said slowly, taking in the angelic but sexy look Max was adorning, and a quiet chuckle left Max's lips.

"Thank you," Max replied before casting an appreciative look over Alex's outfit too, which made his eyes darken a little in colour, "you look...same...amazing."

"Thanks." He said with a small smile, and they both just stood for a few seconds staring at each other.

A throat was cleared from the corner and Alex broke his gaze to look over at Justin and Sebastian.

"Don't be too late yeah?" Sebastian asked and Justin slapped his arm lightly.

"Oh leave them alone, they'll be coming back together anyway." Justin said and then dragged a grumbling Sebastian away, throwing a wink to the two boys as they left the room, "Have fun!"

Alex turned a nervous glance at Max, who just looked amused himself at his father's behaviour. They burst into laughter after a few seconds and then Max was leaning against Alex's chest with a big happy grin.

"So, do I deserve a kiss or is it reserved for the end of the date?" He asked and Alex made a show of rolling his eyes which made Max laugh again.

"If I have to."

He bent his head down a little as Max leaned up, brushing their lips together lightly. Max was having none of the chaste business though, and sneaked his arms around Alex's neck pulling him against him more forcefully. It only took Alex a second to get with the program, as Max parted his soft lips underneath his, and their tongues met tentatively on the edge of both of their lips.

Alex took the initiative when Max whined a little and pushed his tongue past and into the heaven that was Max's mouth. Each slide and push and pull, was tingly and made his stomach flip, he placed his hands on Max's hips and pulled him a little closer.

Heading into dangerous territory though, as tongues slid along side each others and then around and over teeth and lips, Alex had to pull himself back. Too much was happening in other laces and they hadn't really done much more than kiss lightly anyway.

With his own groan of disappointment he pushed Max's mouth from his, sucking a little bit of saliva off of his bottom lip as they parted. Max's eyes were clouding a little, and Alex smiled down at him sweetly, pecking a kiss to his nose quickly which pulled his mind back from the depths of lust.

Max laughed a little breathlessly as Alex pulled back a bit more, keeping one hand out for Max to hold.

"Shall we start our lovely evening?"

"We shall." He answered swiftly and took Alex's hand.


	14. Going Places...maybe?

The date was off to a wonderful start, Alex was pulling himself up to be the perfect gentlemen. Opening doors and pulling out chairs, making sure everything was ok for Max. It caused him a few confused glances at first but then Max deemed that this is what Alex would be like for their date, so he just smiled after a while and went with it.

Dinner was amazing too, the restaurant that Kurt had chosen for Alex to book into was very cozy but absolutely incredible. They also had a private booth to themselves, which was nice because all Alex could see every time he looked up from his plate was his beautiful boyfriend.

After the waiter took their empty plates away and brought back dessert menus, Max gave Alex a big grin and leaned his chin on one hand.

"So, you don't talk about your work very often...is everything going okay?" Max asked and Alex lifted his eyes up from his menu to smile at him.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, I don't talk about it really because the kids I help have a confidentiality agreement, so can't really discuss their stories outside of my supervisors." He replied with a small shrug and Max rolled his eyes.

"Well I knew that, I just wanted to know how it's going for you?" He asked again, and Alex let out a small 'oh' and smiled back at him as he placed the menu down on the table.

"It's amazing. Being able to put all of my past experiences into helping them, it feels so gratifying." he said with a small smile, and then a chuckle escaped him as he thought back over some of his memories, "this kid I'm working with, well I can't really tell you much, but his name is Jonah, and he's so smart. It's unbelievable. The teachers at his school just classed him as destructive and socially inept, but the kid's incredible, he really is."

Max watched as Alex explained, watching the way his eyes lit up as he spoke about the child he was helping. Max believed that his boyfriend had truly found his corner of the sky. He had found something he was good at, something he could put all of his passion into.

"That's great." Max said dreamily after a while and Alex smiled at him a little bashfully, realizing that he had just been rambling on and on about his work.

"Hey, how is your drama club coming along, you had a big play coming up right?" Alex asked when Max didn't say anything for a few seconds, and it kind of startled his boyfriend a little.

"Yep, next week actually, which reminds me," he said with a bigger smile, before looking down a little bashfully, "everyone else is inviting family and boyfriends and girlfriends along. Would you like to come and see it?"

"Yeah absolutely. Of course I would love to."

"Well...you may have to take a day off work, it's Wednesday at 1:30."

"Yeah I'm sure I could get a day off, oh wait...I can just text Tom now and ask." Alex said enthusiastically and then grabbed his phone out of his jacket, before turning his attention to it and typing away.

Max only watched with an amused smile. Alex was meticulously typing on his phone, tongue poking over his lip in slight concentration, it was a nice change from overly polite and dapper that Alex had been since they left the apartment.

He waited patiently, smiling into his hand a little as Alex finished his text and kept glancing at his phone before realizing what he was doing and shooting a shameful look up at Max.

"Oh my god, I'm being so rude on our first date aren't I?" Alex said sheepishly while placing his phone back in his pocket, and Max gave a little chuckle as he reached a hand across the table to grasp Alex's fingers.

"No, honey it's ok, it's actually been a really lovely date so far..."

"But?" Alex asked, sensing that there was one coming, and Max grinned at him.

"But, can you stop trying to make everything perfect and just be Alex please?" Max asked shaking Alex's hand a little from side to side, and Alex raised an eyebrow as he looked back at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Where has my short tempered, sarcastic, sweet, funny and amazing boyfriend gone?" Max demanded with amusement, "Don't get me wrong I love Mr Dapper, but I would really like it if Alex could come back."

"Oh. Sorry."

Alex felt a little silly now. Of course Max wouldn't want all this fancy stuff. He sighed as he placed one of his hands over his face and Max gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sweetie," he said, waiting to get Alex's full attention before smiling brightly, watching him with warm eyes, "you don't need to try so hard, I'm already in love with you."

Alex's eyes widened a little and he was about to respond when the waiter came back and asked if they wanted a dessert. Max looked up with a grin and ordered chocolate cake, for both of them, but Alex didn't say anything about that, he was sitting there, still stunned.

Max did love him.

That much he knew.

But he also knew how hard Alex was trying to make this date worthy of him, as a first experience, and he only wanted him to be himself. Alex was trying so hard to make it the perfect date, that he had forgotten he was already Max's boyfriend, and he had been acting a little differently since they left the apartment.

As the waiter walked off with their orders, Alex gave Max a small smile and slid around the booth to sit next to him. Max watched him curiously but said nothing.

"I love you Max," He said as he leaned his shoulder against his boyfriend's side, feeling Max lean into his body too, "maybe I was going a little overboard with this date huh?"

"I don't mind you pulling out the stops for us, but I don't want you to change how you are."

"Got it." Alex said with a smile and a nod and Max grinned back at him before leaning into him a little more.

Alex got the hint he was being given and bent his head to brush his mouth over Max's. They became so wrapped up in each other after kissing for a few minutes, that they were both shocked out of their kiss by their desserts being placed down. 

The waiter only smirked at them both before walking away and Alex coughed a little uncomfortably.

"So," Max said, knowing he had to break into Alex's embarrassment, "where are we going after this?"

"It's a surprise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Alex led the way to their next destination for the night, Max held his hand all the way, smiling up a him brightly every time he glanced at him. Alex had given up on trying to make it a perfect night for them and just focused on Max, because his boyfriend was perfect and beautiful and made the date exactly the same.

"Where are we going?" Max asked with a cheeky smile and Alex refused to look at him, just staring straight ahead with a smirk.

"You'll see when we get there."

"You're not giving me any clue at all?" Max pouted and Alex laughed while he shook his head.

"Nope."

"Please tell me we're at least close?"

"Yep, nearly there." Alex said as he turned his head and placed a small kiss on Max's nose.

Max sighed, knowing there wasn't any way that Alex would give him any information. He edged closer to Alex's side as they walked though, needing to be close, because this date so far had been amazing. But he would tell Alex that later.

As Alex pulled them around the last corner, Max seemed to recognize the place where they were headed and he shot Alex a knowing grin.

"We going dancing?"

"Absolutely."

Max let out a very loud and enthusiastic laugh, before tugging on Alex's arm to get them there faster. 

This particular club was called Roulette, it was for 16+ patrons, and included all kinds of dancing, and tonight there was even a karaoke machine set up in one corner on a small stage. The club was already packed tight, all the different areas and dancefloors literally teeming with people.

Max's eyes sparkled in the low lights as they walked past some of the dance areas to find one that they wanted. Alex paused at the modern dancefloor for a moment, and they both excitedly watched some guys and girls performing really wild and professional dance moves.

"Did you want a drink first?" Alex asked, leaning in close to Max but his boyfriend just smiled and shook his head.

"Which floor you taking me to?" He asked and Alex looked around for a second before grinning as he turned back to him.

"How about the 80's?"

"I love the 80's!" Max yelled excitedly and then proceeded to drag his boyfriend to the right floor to dance.

Alex laughed as he was dragged into the middle of the floor, and Max leaned against him as they came to a stop somewhere near the centre. They shared a smile as Max placed his arms around Alex's shoulders while they both started dancing to the song playing.

"You know, my dad loves 80's music," Alex said as they spun each other around the floor, Max smiling up at him and listening intently, "he used to spin me around the living room to Starship and Eurythmics...that was a lot of fun."

"Maybe you can still have little dance dates with your dad," Max said and Alex rolled his eyes a little, "I'm serious, just because you're an adult now, doesn't mean you have to give all of that up."

Alex smiled at the thought of that, he would love to go back in time and dance with his dad again.

"And hey," Max continued with his own grin, "maybe I could join in too?"

"You will always be welcome." Alex told him, before bending his head down and placing a hard kiss against his lips, pulling away with a 'mwah' sound as Max laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they got inside the apartment later that night, Sebastian and Justin weren't anywhere to be found, so they settled onto the couch together to put on a movie. Neither of them were ready for the night to be over yet. Max pulled out a movie from the Disney collection they had on the box, and pressed play. 

About 5 minutes in though, Alex found himself with an armful of his boyfriend, and lips pressed against his insistently. It only took him a couple of seconds to respond but when he did, pressing their lips harder together the reaction was instantaneous.

"Mmm." 

Alex smiled into the kiss at Max's short moan, he loved kissing his boyfriend, especially when he pulled such delicious moans from him. He parted his own mouth a little bit at a time, giving Max time to move away or push closer, but Max pushed closer, so Alex stuck the tip of his tongue into his mouth, just feeling around for a little while.

As soon as Max's own tongue touched his lightly though, all bets were off. Alex let out a slightly feral sounding groan as he covered Max's open lips with his own, shoving his tongue through into the willing mouth before him, feeling, tasting and laving over every inch.

Max moaned against his lips, his sharp breaths fanning over Alex's cheek as he tilted his head to the side, to deepen their kiss. Alex tightened his arms around Max's waist and lifted him slightly to pull over his lap.

Max laughed a little as he settled his legs either side of Alex's thighs, sitting on his lap as they resumed their kissing. It was starting to turn languid and slow, deeper somehow, with more intent and Alex felt his moan vibrate low in his chest and the warm feeling of arousal starting low in his abdomen.

He pulled Max into him so that their chests were flush together, then moved his hands over Max's back, starting at his shoulders and then curving down to the small of his back.

As his hand reached lower and slid over Max's ass, he felt his boyfriend start a little, the jolt shocking him to as their lips parted abruptly.

Max was a little flushed and pulled back to look at him with wide uncomfortable eyes.

"Oh wait...wait." Max said in a rush as he climbed off of Alex's lap and instantly Alex felt bad for what he had done.

"I'm sorry," He said as Max sat on the couch beside him, breathing deeply and giving him a small tight looking smile, "you okay?"

"Erm yeah, I just...think I need to talk to you about all of that stuff." He replied slightly embarrassed and Alex raised an eyebrow as he watched his face turn a little pink.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah." He didn't give any other explanation of what stuff meant, but Alex could take a guess.

"Ok." He said as he turned so that his legs were folded up on the couch underneath him and waited patiently for Max to start talking.

He could see how uncomfortable his boyfriend was about what he wanted to discuss, so he reached out a hand and took Max's, stroking softly over his knuckles to calm him down. It worked, and Max gave him a grateful smile.

"Right," Max said with determination as he sat sideways too, pulling his own legs up on the couch, looking Alex in the eye, "I'm just gonna say this because I know you may have not met anybody that has the kinds of views that I do."

"I know, but that's one of the reasons I'm crazy about you." Alex said with a warm grin and Max's face melted for a second before he took a deep breath.

"I don't want to have sex."

"We weren't going to tonight." Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No I mean like, not until I'm married." Max offered and the slightly ruffled but stern look in his eye told Alex that this was important.

"Oh...o-kay." He replied slowly, but still with confusion and Max huffed out a laugh at his face before explaining.

"It's a decision I made when I was 14," He said smiling, darting his eyes across Alex's face for signs of rejection or judgement, which he would find none of because Alex was just patiently listening, "I spoke to both of my dads about sex and relationships, and after hearing about both of their experiences in life, and the differences between sex and making love. I made the decision to wait until I was with the person I was going to be with forever. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand, you want it to mean something and want it to be a special thing." Alex said with a nod and a warm smile and Max nodded too.

"And a forever thing."

"Ok I get it."

"Are you okay with that?" He asked hesitantly and Alex knew then that he had to make sure Max knew how much he felt for him, so he took a deep breath and tried to find the words.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be okay with it?" He asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know, I know from your stories that you have been with other people and I-"

"Max, listen to me," He interrupted, Max looking up at him with wide eyes, waiting, "I'm not a virgin. My first time was when I was drunk and high, with a girl, that I don't even remember...it's something I really am starting to regret, because it's something I can't take back you know?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Max, it's not about sex," He explained, seeing and feeling the tension release from his boyfriends body, "I love the way we are right now, I love being with you, smiling at each other, holding hands, cuddling, kissing...I'm not about to give that up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and even if I'm not the one you marry in the future, I'll still be okay with it, because even just spending time with you makes my heart race, my palms sweat, my brain short circuit...it's amazing." He carried on, looking down at their joined hands with a small smile, lifting their hands and then placing a kiss against Max's knuckles.

"Alex." Max whispered softly.

"Having dinner with you, calling you my boyfriend, watching movies snuggled up on the couch, that's enough for me. I am so in love with you I can hardly contain it." Alex said as he looked back up to his boyfriend's face, to see those deep blue eyes shining with love and affection, and he knew he probably had the same look.

"I'm in love with you too." Max whispered as he leaned in closer to rub their noses together and Alex sighed.

"So...kissing is ok with you right?" He asked with a little cheely grin and MAx laughed, the tension from before all but melted away now.

"Yes, kissing is great."

"Can we get back to it then?"

"Of course."

"Good." With that final word, Alex lunged for Max, smashing their mouths back together.

Max gasped at the passion in it, which only made it easier for Alex to push his tongue back inside, to chase the taste of his boyfriend's mouth. They both moaned at the feeling of their tongues sliding beside each other, and Alex slid his hands back around Max's waist intending on pulling him back into his lap, but a noise from the hallway made him pull away.

Max looked a little pink still, but he was smiling brightly at him, as Justin came around the corner and headed for the kitchen. Alex and Max were still smiling goofily at each other as Justin moved around the kitchen before he turned and spotted them.

"Oh hey, you're back." He said with a smile, "How was your date?"

"It was amazing." Max said without even looking at his father, keeping his gaze on Alex's face.

"Good, I'm just going to make a coffee, want anything?" he asked again and Alex shook his head without pulling his gaze from Max's face.

"No, we're good. Thanks."

Justin looked at both of them with a knowing smile before turning to make his drink.

"Ok, I'll just make this and be out of your way then."

They both almost laughed at Justin's fumbling around as he made his drink, Max finally turning to give his father a smile and wave as he left. Before turning back to Alex.

They both sighed together, and then laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle?" Alex asked him and smirked as Max shook his head, "didn't think so."

He was ready when Max launched himself back onto his lap. God, kissing his boyfriend was incredible.


	15. A Change In Tide

He was ready.

It was time to move out and find his own place to live. He had been looking through the ads online for cheap places to rent, and had found a few that he was going to be viewing soon. He wanted to sort it out all by himself, without any help. 

He was in a head space that was comfortable now, he felt lighter and happier than he had in years, and now it was time for something new.

Max had offered to help him, but he had refused, claiming he had to do this on his own, which earned him a warm smile and a passionate kiss. He could get used to having a boyfriend.

The places that the real estate lady showed to him had been very worn but with a lick of paint and some TLC he could see himself living in both places. One was closer to his family and Sebastian's place, and one was closer to work. He had to decide for himself where he would be most comfortable.

Looking over both the commute to work and the fact that he could easily walk to visit everybody, he decided on the one that was closest to his family, so he called the estate lady and told her he wanted to sign the lease form for the place. He had an appointment next Monday for that, now to tell everyone about his plans.

He picked up his phone and called his dad, with a smile on his face.

"H-hey Alex." his dad greeted but the sound of his choked voice made Alex's smile drop.

"Dad, you okay?" He asked, his concern creeping in now, he knew what his father sounded like when he had been crying.

"Erm...we're at the hospital at the moment sweetheart," his dad said, and Alex immediately thought of every possible worse case scenario of why they would be there and his stomach filled with dread, "it's Elizabeth, she isn't very well."

"What's up with her?"

"Well, the other day she was complaining about her tummy hurting and she missed a few days of school because it wasn't going away," Kurt explained with a deep sigh, "she was sick this morning, and her temperature went really high, I thought it was just a stomach bug or the flu, but she passed out about 4 in the afternoon yesterday and we rushed her in here. The doctor's are saying she has acute appendicitis and she needs surgery to remove it before it bursts."

"Oh my god," he said, feeling the high from before melting away into sadness, "do you need me there, I don't have work today."

"Oh honey, no it's fine, we can-"

"Dad, I can come down if you need me." he interrupted, unwilling to let his father lie to him and he heard another deep sad sounding sigh.

"Ok, then, yes please honey, we would really like you here." His father's voice was emotional and Alex got up to grab his jacket and wallet.

"Ok dad, I'll leave now. What hospital?"

After finding out what ward and what hospital, he sent off a quick text to Max, letting him know where he was going, before he was out of the door and calling for a cab. As he pulled up to the hospital entrance he ran inside and straight over to the desk to ask the receptionist where his sister was, she gave him the information and he made his way quickly up to the children's unit.

He came across the waiting room 3 floors up and found his fathers, huddled together and talking quietly amongst themselves. He hurried over and fell to his knees in front of both of them, shocking them out of their quiet conversation, before throwing his arms around them both.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked as they released him and then stood to sit next to Kurt, who was more of a mess than Blaine looked right now, taking his other hand.

"The doctor said she would be fine once the surgery is over," Blaine told him as Kurt just sniffed back another sob, "she was wheeled in about 10 minutes ago."

"Do you guys need anything? I can go get us some coffee?" He offered, knowing there wasn't a lot else he could do right now, and Blaine smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks Alex, that would be great, we've kind of been up all night."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

As he walked away from them, he saw them huddle back together again, with their heads close, whispering words of comfort to each other. He smiled. His father's were sometimes overly emotional men, but they were good together.

He found the coffee machine, and while he was waiting for the first cup, his phone rang.

"Hey."

"Oh my god, Alex, is Lizzie gonna be okay?" Came Max's concerned voice, and Alex sighed.

"Yeah the doctor said she would be, now we're just waiting for her to get out of surgery." he explained and heard Max's small sigh of relief over the phone.

"Do you need me there sweetheart?" he asked a little worriedly and Alex frowned a little, words getting a little caught in his throat before coughing and answering.

"No baby, it's ok." He answered a little slowly, but he knew Max wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please, Alex, I can be there for you, if you need me, and obviously for Kurt and Blaine too."

"Alright, yeah baby thank you," Alex said with a small smile, switching the cup on the machine for another one, "I'll just go and give my dads their coffees and I'll wait for at the entrance."

"Alright, I'll get my dad to drive me over."

After saying goodbye and giving Max the information he took the coffees back to the waiting room, handing them over to his dads silently. Blaine offered him a little grin but it didn't reach his eyes, and Alex knew that they both were holding in their worry until Elizabeth was out of surgery.

"Max is coming over too, he was worried. Is that okay?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah that's okay." Kurt answered in his rough voice, and Alex placed a hand back over Kurt's, squeezing lightly.

Once he received the text from Max that they were almost there, he excused himself to go down and wait by the entrance, leaning against the side of the building and staring out at nothing.

This was a massive upheaval in his emotional state today. He could feel his emotions battling inside his head. Could feel the tendrils of anger swirling underneath his skin again, something he hadn't felt for a while now. But he still had problems to deal with in his own mind, and this now was detrimental to that.

He didn't want to be selfish, his baby sister was sick and in surgery and he was thinking about his well being? Great, now he felt the guilt eat at him too.

He was just about to growl out his frustration when Max, Sebastian and Justin walked up to the entrance. Max ran to him when he spotted him and pulled him into a big hug, holding him tightly. Alex immediately felt a wave of calm wash over him.

"How are you holding up?" Justin asked quietly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alex only shrugged as his mouth formed a tight line, he knew if he spoke about his own feelings right now, he wouldn't put them back under control. And he didn't want to lose control of himself again.

"Let's go." Sebastian said, noticing his reluctance to talk and they all followed after Alex as he led them back up to where Kurt and Blaine were waiting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't even take care of my own children, what the hell is wrong with me?" Kurt whispered as he huddled with Blaine in the chairs, his husband rubbing his back in comfort, "first Alex and now Lizzie."

"Kurt, it's not your fault, a lot of times appendicitis gets mistaken for stomach flu anyway." Blaine whispered back, hating that Kurt was blaming himself for this, but Kurt only shook his head.

"But Blaine, she looked so ill, we should have brought her to the hospital days ago." He said again a little louder, more sadness and regret seeping into his voice and Blaine leaned in to kiss his temple.

"Kurt how could we know baby, don't blame yourself, this is not your fault."

"I just- feel like I'm getting bad at spotting what's wrong with them." Kurt explained, and Blaine shushed him but Kurt pulled away from him and placed a hand over his face, "It was so much easier when they were babies, I feel like I'm failing..."

"Kurt-"

"Kurt, Blaine." 

They both raised their head sin surprise and spotted Alex walking up to them with Max, Sebastian and Justin, all them looking worried. Max broke away from them and ran over to throw his arms around Blaine, causing the man to smile and hug him back.

Kurt stood to greet the others, but was surprised when Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug.

"She's gonna be okay." He whispered against Kurt's ear and Kurt shuddered as a broken sob left him, hugging Sebastian back tightly.

Justin walked over to shake Blaine's hand as the other man thanked them for coming down, he waved it off and asked how they were doing as Max released Blaine and walked back over to wrap his arms around Alex.

"It's hard, especially when we both have so many bad memories of hospitals you know?" Blaine told him and Justin nodded.

"I understand. I've been through this surgery myself before though, it's pretty simple, she will be fine." He said seriously and Blaine gave him a small grateful smile.

Sebastian was still holding a trembling Kurt in his arms, Alex watching as Sebastian whispered words to him, which his father was nodding his head at, and it broke his heart to see how worried they really are about Lizzie.

When everyone was sitting back down and another half an hour had gone past, all of them talking about nothing to try and distract themselves from the anxious feeling in the air, a doctor came past and asked for Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson's family.

After getting the news that the surgery went well, and she had been wheeled into recovery, everyone seemed to relax a little more and Kurt had a relieved smile on his face as they were taken back to where she was resting.

Alex stayed behind for a moment, until Max gave him a gentle nudge to go with his dads, and see his sister for himself. He gave Max a grateful smile, and mindful of Sebastian and Justin watching them, gave him a short kiss before following his fathers.

Walking into the room with them, seeing how small his baby sis looked in that stark white bed, made it all real for him. And his emotional state sky rocketed a little. He could feel his skin shaking a little as he stood by the door as he watched his fathers hover around her bed.

She was still sleeping, but Alex felt extremely guilty. He hadn't been to see any of his family for a while, he had been focused on himself and his work, and Max, the overwhelming feeling of guilt about not noticing anything was killing him.

It made him angry. At himself.

How the hell would he ever get along in life if he completely ignored everyone else? he was being selfish again, and that was not the way he wanted to be.

He just stared as Kurt wrapped one of his hands around Elizabeth's cheek, giving her forehead a kiss, and then he felt the world closing in on him. He felt a little stifled, like the air was heavy, and he couldn't breathe.

He choked on a breath and Blaine glanced over at him with slight concern, but he couldn't deal with those worried eyes focused on him right now.

He ran.


	16. Where do we go from here?

He ignored the call of his name, from how many voices he couldn't make out. he just continued running until his lungs burned with the need for air, and until his legs felt like they were made of jelly.

He stopped somewhere he didn't recognize, somewhere mid town, and leaned against the side of a building to catch his breath. Spots clouded his vision and he tried to blink them away, but every time he closed his eyes he pictured his family, worried and scared and thought about how happy he had been over the last couple of days, but how torn up his family had become and he saw red.

He yelled in frustration, his voice coming out as more of a growl, startling some people walking past him, but he ignored them all. He took off again, running until he finally fell to his knees, crumbling inside and outside as the waves of emotion washed over him.

He could feel the rain hitting his skin, making him a little cold and stinging where it hit his face. But he just knelt there, on his hands and knees, on the wet and cold sidewalk, muddy and breathing harshly, cold air burning his lungs as his breath shuddered.

He couldn't focus on anything. He heard his phone ring in his pocket, but didn't reach for it. He just was focused on breathing, even as the tears that streamed down his face mixed with the rain. His phone kept chiming, the ringtone he recognized as Max's. He didn't have the strength or desire to answer a worried phone call though.

He knew he was cracking again, he knew that he wasn't mentally healed yet, he thought he was getting better at controlling himself, but he was wrong. Oh how wrong he was.

If something as much as seeing his sister in hospital spawned this kind of emotional breakdown, how on earth was he supposed to live on his own? To help other kids, when he couldn't even help himself.

"Are you okay?" a voice broke through his self loathing and he looked up at a man kneeling before him, looking concerned, a tiny dog beside him on a leash.

"I- I-" He tried to stammer out a response before he shut himself down again, growling at himself in frustration once again.

"Do you need help?" The man asked again and Alex could feel the tension in his shoulders as the man rested a gentle hand on him.

"Leave me alone..." He said in a whisper, that the other man had trouble hearing.

"Can I call someone for you?" He asked again in a kind voice, but it only made the temper rise out of nowhere.

He got up on to his feet quickly and glared at the man next to him.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" He shouted, startling a few people who had stopped to watch, and then he glared around at everyone else, "what the fuck are you looking at?!"

"Hey man, what's your problem?" The man asked again, as his hand reached out again, but Alex batted it away viciously.

"I said Fuck Off!"

The cloudiness in his vision blurred a bit more, like tunnel vision and he felt his lungs burn as he struggled through a panic attack again, watching the people who had stopped to stare at the scene, murmur to each other about what was going on.

He ran again, pushing past the man who was trying to help and headed for the park.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He's not answering his phone."

"Where could he have gone?"

"I saw him slipping a little when I got here, I should have stayed with him."

"It's not your fault Max."

"This is getting us nowhere, why don't we go home and see if he managed to get back?"

"I have to stay here, Blaine you go and find him please?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll see if I can find him."

The conversations were frantic and worried as they all discussed what happened. As soon as Alex ran past them Max had run after him, but the rate Alex was moving, he didn't catch him.

He had tried calling him so many time in the past 10 minutes but the calls went unanswered.

As Justin led everyone back to the car, Blaine walked over to his, claiming he would look around the city for Alex, and Max broke away from Sebastian's arms to go with him.

"I want to come too, please?" he said desperately as Blaine tried to get him to go home with his dads, "please, I won't be able to just sit around and wait for him to come back."

"Alright let's go." Blaine said as he gave Sebastian a nod, and they both climbed into the car.

Max was fidgeting though, he was worried. Alex had never just disappeared before. Blaine held a worried expression too as they drove around all the streets they could trying to find him. Blaine and Max were both trying to wrack their brains for anywhere he might have gone to, but they were coming up blank.

"I should have realized..." Max started quietly and Blaine glanced at him with a sympathetic expression, "there was something slipping, I saw it...but I just thought it was sadness for his sister."

"Don't blame yourself Max, none of us were really focused on Alex right now."

"I know, but it just kills me to think he was so in himself that he had to run, and I don't even know where he would go when he runs."

"Wait..." Blaine paused and thought for a moment as he drove, while Max watched him curiously, "when he runs...he used to love playing in the park...he would say it always felt really good to play in the park, even if it was just running around. Where's the nearest park?"

"I'll check google." Max said as he tapped out his location on the phone in his hand, and Blaine slowed the car as he checked it for a minute, "well... the closest one is about a mile that way."

Blaine nodded as he turned the car in the direction Max was pointing to, hoping that his hunch was right. If Alex was in a bad head space right now, then maybe he would take himself to somewhere that brings him happy memories. He hoped he was right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex was sitting in the rain on a bench in a deserted park. Staring at nothing. The tears had dried up about 15 minutes ago, now he was just sitting in silent reverie. 

The anger had melted away with the rain, and had left him feeling a bit regretful and down, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing here. So he sat and waited.

His life was one big mess. And he had just ran out on his family when they needed him, but he couldn't be strong for them, no matter how hard he tried. The emotion killed him. Made him feel abnormal. 

Maybe it was better to be numb and shut off, not feel anything at all...but no he couldn't do that. Not when he had finally found a reason to be better, to make himself better. He wanted to be a good person, and he knew all the steps he could take to make it happen. 

For his parents, his sister, for Max.

His lips tilted up a little when he thought of Max, but then frowned when thought about how worried he would be now. He was just about to pull his phone out of his pocket, the material of his jeans wet through from the downpour, when he heard his name.

"Alex?" It was whispered quietly, but he knew that voice.

"Max?" he said as he looked up into worried deep blue eyes, shining with tears.

"What are you doing out in the rain silly?" He asked him, a small worried smile appearing on his lips as he was coming a bit closer, and Alex saw Blaine behind him as well, looking every bit as worried as his boyfriend.

"Just thinking...I think."

Max reached a hand out to push through Alex's wet hair.

"We were worried about you," Blaine said as he stepped up beside Max, both of them getting wet in the rain, but ignoring it, "how are you doing kid?"

"I don't know...my head feels messy." Alex said painfully honest and Blaine sighed as he pulled his son to his feet, hugging him tightly.

"Come on, let's get out of the rain." He said as he turned his face to Max, seeing the tears building before tugging him into the hug too, "I think we all need to sit down and talk."

Max and Alex both nodded in agreement and Blaine released his hold on both of them, Max now clinging onto Alex and led them all back to the car, out of the rain.

Blaine phoned and told Kurt that they found him, chatting with him in hushed voices as Alex sat in the back seat with Max wrapped around him. He had his arms wrapped loosely around Max too as Blaine drove them back to Sebastian's apartment.

Max sent a text on his phone, telling his dads that they were coming back now, feeling Alex shivering beside him, so also asking his dad to get some clean dry clothes out for all of them.

"...no Kurt I know, it's ok...well we'll talk about it and I promise, I'll come back to see her later...ok baby, I love you too." 

Max was only half listening to Blaine's conversation, focusing more on keeping Alex warm, his skin felt like ice, but he wasn't taking any notice. He had no idea how he was going to help Alex feel okay again, but they would all try. Whatever it took he would try.


	17. Finding Solutions

Sebastian and Justin gave Blaine and Max warm dry clothes to change into, but Alex needed a little more help, so they took him to have a hot shower, and then Justin, being a doctor, would check him out to see if he didn't have hypothermia or something he needed a hospital for. 

Once Max and Blaine were dry though, and were waiting for them to come back to talk, he literally couldn't control his tears anymore. He broke down in sobs.

"Hey, hey come here, ssh," he felt Blaine whispering to him and tugging on him, but Max went willingly into his arms, burying his face in Blaine's chest and crying out all of his fears, "it's ok sweetheart, he'll be ok. We'll help him Max."

"I just- I-" He tried but his broken voice wouldn't let him talk and Blaine shushed him again and he buried his face deeper, gaining the comfort he desperately needed for about 20 minutes now.

"It's ok beautiful, you're ok." Blaine said and Max couldn't even smile at the pet name, too busy falling apart in Blaine's arms, "you're so brave for a teenager you know that? My son isn't easy to deal with...he never was, but you do it so perfectly Maxie, you do."

He sobbed again, his tears soaking the dry shirt that Blaine had changed into.

"You have helped him back on his feet, made him a better person...and he loves you I know he does." Blaine carried on, rubbing his hand over Max's back, and placing one hand in the blonde hair on his head, "and I couldn't have imagined a kinder, more gracious person for my boy than you. It's alright, it's ok."

"I'm sorry..." Max started as he pulled away, gesturing to the wetness on his shirt and Blaine shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I've been covered in worse in my lifetime, trust me."

Max couldn't help but laugh at the face Blaine made. But he frowned again as he sniffed and wiped at his face.

"I'm just feeling out of my depth right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I," Blaine admitted with a smile, "but all we can do is talk and try our best."

"What if that's not good enough?" Max asked feeling a little down about the way Alex had looked so defeated earlier.

"Well, then we ask for more help."

Max nodded weakly at that, feeling the anguished tears building back up. Blaine saw them though and pulled him back against him again.

"We'll figure it out, you hear me beautiful, we'll all figure it out together." He said in a more serious tone and it comforted Max to know that no-one was willing to let Alex go through this alone.

He nodded as he leaned against Blaine's warm chest, feeling a little tired after the adrenaline rush from earlier melted away. Steady arms were still wrapped around him and soothing words were whispered into his hair, and for the first time in the last hour he felt like everything would be ok.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max was still sniffling lightly when his fathers came back out with Alex trailing after them, he looked a bit better than he did earlier and he sat down next to Max throwing him a small smile before leaning in to whisper at him.

"Please don't ever let your dads see me naked again, awkward." He said and Max snorted a little.

Blaine took one of Alex's hands and pulled his attention to him, smiling softly at his son, who just smiled back. 

"Are you alright now?" He asked and Alex nodded with a shrug, "can you tell us what happened back there?"

"Why you ran off like that?" Sebastian asked from the chair and everyone was waiting patiently for Alex to speak.

He focused his gaze on Max, calming himself in the warm affectionate eyes that looked back at him first before taking a deep breath.

"I don't really know, I mean...I just felt stifled, and a little angry...and I couldn't take the pressure of being in that room so I left." He tried to explain as best as he could, but still gained looks of confusion from most of the others.

"Pressure? What do you mean?" Blaine asked still running his thumb over Alex's hand, remaining calm even though it was killing him not to pull his son back into his arms.

"I don't know," Alex gave another shrug, "I think I was just overwhelmed? I guess....I felt guilty that I didn't know Lizzie was sick...and it made me angry at myself, and then I started panicking and then hyperventilating and then...I had to get out."

Where did you go before the park?"

"Nowhere, I was on the street." Alex said, Max clutching onto his hand a bit tighter as he told them everything, "I collapsed when my legs gave out, it was raining and I was crying I think...some guy asked me if I was okay and I yelled at him and ran again..."

"Oh Alex-"

"I'm ok now." He reassured Max, who's eyes had filled with tears again.

Blaine nodded at his explanation, and then heaved a deep sigh.

"Alex, do you think you may need to make another appointment with Dr White?"

"Think I should?" He asked Blaine and his father shrugged.

"I don't want to push, but maybe it would be a good idea." He said softly and Alex nodded.

"Yeah maybe I should."

Everyone all murmured their agreement before Alex perked up and remembered the news he had to tell everyone.

"Oh erm...what I called dad for this morning, I wanted to tell you all together but you can tell him later dad," he said and everyone listened and Blaine nodded with a smile, waiting curiously for what he had to say, "I erm...went to see a few places to move to. I found one that's close, just a couple of blocks over."

Everyone looked surprised but happy as he told them and Blaine grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

"I know." Alex whispered back as he held his father tightly.

"Congrats Alex." Sebastian said with a smile reaching over to pat his knee, and Alex grinned back at them all.

"So you're moving out?" Max asked from his side and Alex turned to see his eyes shining, but the emotions were mixed, some melancholy in there, some happiness.

Alex gave him a soft look.

"I have to, I feel like I need to, this is the next step for me." he explained and Max swallowed a little difficultly and gave him a smile.

"I'm proud of you too," he said as he leaned into him, Alex placing a kiss against his hair, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too."


	18. Fast Forward

3 months later....

"You have your bag right?" Kurt asked Elizabeth as she was waiting at the door for him to be ready, and she rolled her eyes a little and turned to show him her backpack, before crossing her arms and tapping one foot impatiently, "less of the sass young lady."

"Come on daddy, otherwise we're going to be late." she said exasperatedly and he sighed, throwing the cushions off the couch.

"I can't find my keys...what on earth did i do with them." he was mumbling to himself as he looked desperately through every drawer and in every nook and cranny for his car keys, coming up empty handed every time.

"Baby," Blaine called from the stairs as he came down, holding out his finger with Kurt's keys hanging from it, "your keys were under the bed."

"How the hell...oh." Kurt said as he remembered the night before, and Blaine sort of smirked knowingly at the memory.

Blaine had set upon him as soon as Kurt had walked through their door, having had a late night at work and proceeded to carry him up the stairs like a caveman and had thrown him on their bed. And although Kurt had laughed about it first, soon their bedroom had been filled with other sounds.

Kurt cleared his throat, blushing slightly.

"Daddy come on, let's go." Elizabeth exclaimed again impatiently and Blaine chuckled.

"Someone's eager to spend time with her brother." Blaine said giving her a smile as Kurt took his keys.

"Yes and she is being rather sassy about it too," Kurt said, sending a little mini glare in her direction before planting a kiss against Blaine's waiting lips, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah don't take too long, we have to get going in about 2 hours." Blaine said and Kurt nodded quickly before turning back to face Lizzie.

"You gonna say bye to your father?" He asked and she ran to Blaine quickly giving him a big squeeze around the waist, and he hugged her back tightly, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Have fun sweetheart." He said and she smiled up at him innocently, but there was a devious glint in her eye.

"You too dad." she said and Blaine sputtered for a moment, before coughing into his hand, while Kurt tried to hide his laughter at the door.

"Told you," he called out as he led Lizzie out of the door, "sass."

Blaine nodded as they both left.

Elizabeth was staying with Alex in his new apartment for the weekend, while Kurt and Blaine took a much needed trip away. Their family had gone through so much recently that they felt absolutely exhausted and needed a break to reconnect as a couple, but they also knew that Lizzie and Alex needed to spend more time together.

They had both been excited about spending the weekend together, now that Alex had permission to have leave from work, Kurt and Blaine booked a weekend away. Away from New York, somewhere a little more peaceful.

Everyone had been so excited and happy when Alex finally felt like he could live and work on his own. And even though he still needed that little extra love from everyone, he was doing amazingly well at managing himself and his own things.

It had taken time and patience, but now they were all at such a great point within their family unit. And Alex wanted his parents to take a break. He had brought up the trip, a weekend away fro just the two of them, while he and Lizzie spent time together.

Elizabeth was excited about it too, and after only a day thinking about it, they all agreed to it.

Blaine smiled as he thought back to Alex's face when they told him the idea was going ahead, he had been so pleased and overwhelmed that he had a smile on his face all through the evening dinner and stayed the night, curled up behind his sister in bed.

Blaine and Kurt both just hoped that everything went well, because while Elizabeth was an all around good kid, she was also a sassy teenager now, and they hoped that Alex was equipped to deal with all of her crazy moods.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex opened the door with a grin and pulled his little sister into his arms. She squealed a little and then bounced in his arms, as Kurt laughed and moved past them with one of the big bags.

Max was waiting in the short hall too and gave Kurt a hug as soon as he dropped the bag. 

"Are you here to help?" Kurt asked him with a smirk and Max laughed.

"Maybe."

"We don't need help right Bear?" Alex called from behind them, grinning with his arm around Lizzie's shoulders, and she was grinning too.

"Right."

Kurt snorted.

"Well, we'll see about that." He said sarcastically as Lizzie glared playfully at him, "you have the number of the place we're staying and both our cells-"

Kurt was interrupted talking to Alex about emergencies by his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm 14 years old, I know what to do if there is a fire, I know what to do if there is a flood, or a hurricane, or a landslide...but this is New York City daddy, and I have a cell phone to call you if I get lost or if I feel sick, but I will also be with my brother and he is an adult and perfectly capable of looking after me...even though I could be trusted enough to look after myself."

She finished her little speech and Kurt stared at her with a mixture of pride and horror. Alex glared down at his sister though.

"Apologize for being a smart ass, and say goodbye to dad." He told her in a demanding voice that even surprised Lizzie, and she looked chastised for a moment before walking over to her father.

"Sorry daddy." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist, burying her face slightly into his shirt, and Kurt and Alex both exchanged a grin.

"That's ok, but less of the sass missy, otherwise i'll be treating you like a child forever." Kurt said against her hair, giving her a quick kiss as she pulled away.

"I'll try." she said to him and he gave her a smile before pulling both of his children back into his arms.

"Ok, be nice to each other, and I'll see you when we get home."

"Have a nice time dad." Alex said and Lizzie giggled into Alex's arm, but silenced herself when Alex nudged her.

"Bye daddy, I love you." She said politely and Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed them both before walking back out of the door.

"Love you all!" He called as he left and Alex turned around to see Max standing and smiling behind him.

"Well...I think the fun can start now." He said as he looked down at his sisters wide eyed and grinning face, they had a whole weekend planned with all kinds of things to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine had decided to go to Long Beach California, for 5 nights, they would be staying in Blaine's brother's beach house and had made plans to see Cooper while they were there. They were excited to be going away together, and not dragging kids with them.

They hadn't been away on a trip, just the two of them, for years. Elizabeth was around 5 years old the last time they had taken a vacation, but that was a little more hectic than now.

They were standing side by side, in the airport, looking up at the board for their flight. They had about 2 hours to go, so they decided to go and find a restaurant to sit and have dinner there. Blaine was pulling out all the stops for this vacation though, and decided to get them the biggest greasiest burgers that they had ever eaten. 

They had been adamant about eating healthy, especially in front of their children, promoting healthy eating, and better life style choices, but now that they weren't around Blaine seemed to throw it all out of the window and go straight for the goal of putting on a few pounds.

Kurt just laughed as he watched his husband consume his burger, groaning about how delicious it was. Kurt knew that he would curb the unhealthy eating habits eventually, none of them were young anymore and it could very easily escalate into health problems, but for now he just sat back and enjoyed their meal, even though he could literally feel the weight gain in every swallow.

Blaine had laughed at how messy Kurt's face was after one mouthful of the greasy burger, and then proceeded to very enthusiastically make sure his face was just as bad if not worse.

After cleaning up and making sure that the grease wouldn't do any lasting damage to his skin, Kurt then dragged Blaine to their gate to wait for their flight.

Once they were at the other side, the heat was incredible, and Kurt enjoyed the sunlight hitting his face, while Blaine moaned beside him about sweating already. 

"Maybe if you hadn't stuffed your face with all that grease and fat, you wouldn't have any problem with sweating?" Kurt said to him with a smirk and Blaine smirked back before rolling his eyes.

As they moved through to the exit, and finally piled their luggage into a taxi, Kurt felt more relaxed than he had in years. This trip would be very much appreciated. Especially considering he knew that his children were old enough to look after themselves, and each other.


	19. Double Trouble

First item on the agenda was stuffing their faces with cake and ice-cream while watching crappy television, something that their dads never let them do growing up.

Next item was making a mess with a water fight, that quickly and efficiently turned into a food fight when Lizzie went for the flour. So when night time came around, Alex, Elizabeth and Max were all covered from head to toe in flour and water.

They couldn't help but laugh at each other as they all tried to wipe off the gunk, but it had become sticky, and as it dried it started to crumble, so Alex and Max sent Lizzie off for a shower first.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Max asked around a laugh, looking around at the mess that was the apartment, and Alex just smiled at him before tackling him to the already messy couch.

Max laughed out loud as he was pushed in amongst all of the flour and a big cloud of it went up around them. Alex looked around with a grin before landing a small kiss on Max's nose, which was the only place on his face not covered by flour.

"Just having fun," he replied, and as the giggles died away, Max stared up at him with amusement and love mixed in, which was reflected in his own, "what do you think we should do next?"

"I don't know." Max said with a shrug, as Alex sat up and pulled him into a sitting position, "maybe take her out somewhere?"

"Now?"

"There is a great pizza place that's open late." Max told him, placing a hand over his face, picking some of the crumbling messy mixture from his cheek.

"I think that probably sounds great, but we have to clean up first." Alex said and stood from the couch, with Max in his arms, who squeaked lightly at being manhandled.

"Ok, first of all, we get clean, then second of all, i go home...and you and Lizzie spend some sibling time together over pizza." Max said with a smirk, and Alex frowned a little.

"You're not coming?"

"I think you should spend time with your little sister." He said as he placed his forehead against Alex's, sighing and then smiling at him.

"Ok, but we're all going to the zoo tomorrow right?"

"I will be there...just for the animals." Max confirmed with a smirk and Alex rolled his eyes before moving in for a kiss.

Max broke the kiss before Alex could deepen it, giving him a look before Elizabeth appeared in clean clothes, wrapping her long hair in a towel, and Alex sighed a little as he let him go. Max walked to the bathroom next to clean up before going home, and Alex walked to the kitchen where Lizzie was sitting at the table.

"So," he started and she looked up at his face curiously, "i think we should go somewhere."

"Where?" She asked with a grin, and Alex smiled down at her.

"There is a pizza place that's open this late, wanna go?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly, "is Max coming too?"

"No, he needs to go home, but he will be back tomorrow to go to the zoo with us." Alex explained and she looked a little crestfallen but accepted it.

"Ok, coz Max is a lot of fun. I like him."

"I like him too."

"Actually you love him." She said with a knowing look and a smirk and he growled playfully at her.

"Alright, alright you little rat, i love him."

She giggled to herself.

"Why isn't he coming with us?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Alex sat at the table with her, while she continued drying her hair with the towel.

"Well, he thinks he might be in the way, and he wants us to spend time together as brother and sister on our own."

"That's silly, he isn't in the way."

"I know that, but maybe we should just be together."

"Yeah, ok. Even though i like Max more than you." She said as she smiled down at the table, and he laughed before lunging for her, she screamed playfully and ran knowing he would chase her.

As she reached the couch he snagged her t shirt and pulled her into his arms. She was laughing too much to help herself and Alex picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Take it back," he said and tickled one of her sides as she flailed around, giggling, "you're supposed to love me, I'm your brother."

"I love Max more!" she squealed around her laughter, and he tickled her more.

"Say it!" He demanded with a laugh, and she laughed so much she started snorting which was cute.

"Ok, ok, alright, let me down."

"Say it!"

"I love you." She said between giggles and he dropped her to the couch, which was still a little messy, smirking down at her as she gasped in horror at sitting in the flour and water mess again.

"I love you too." he said with an innocent look and then walked away to the bathroom, to clean up himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max's idea was amazing. Alex and Elizabeth were having a lot of fun together, she was so sassy and sarcastic now that she was a teenager, and Alex absolutely loved it. Being kept on his toes when it came to her wit. She was incredibly smart and very astute with her way of seeing things.

She had asked him how he was feeling, and they had spoken about a lot of different things revolving around Alex and Max, and their parents but Alex thought he might be missing talking about her, so he switched topics after they had finished off their last slices of pizza.

He placed his napkin down on the table as the waitress cleared their plate and smiled over at his sister.

"So how's things going at school? I don't really get to talk to you much about it." He asked and sat back in his seat, curiously watching her, but he noticed her eyes dim a little.

"It' ok."

"Just ok?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing immediately that she was deflecting, which is something he used to do, but his way was always more convincing.

She shrugged and then he knew that something was very wrong. He dropped all pretences about playing nice, to speak to her seriously.

"What's going on?" He asked i a more serious tone, and she wouldn't meet his eyes, kept them downcast on the table.

"Nothing." She mumbled a little and he placed a hand near hers on the table top, which she moved out of reach, probably feeling attacked.

"It's not nothing, come on, I'm your brother, you can tell me." He said trying to be as gentle as he could while pushing her to talk.

"Well...there is this girl that keeps...."

"Keeps?"

"She annoys me." She said with a sigh and Alex furrowed his brow.

"Annoys you how?"

"I don't know." She said with another shrug, and Alex sighed.

"Bear, don't shut down on me, please." His pleading voice made her look up at his face, and he could see a little regret and sadness in her eyes, like they were almost watering.

"She keeps calling me names, and stealing my things."

"What does she steal?"

"Money, and my pencils and books...the teachers never catch her doing it." She mumbled the last sentence almost angrily and he narrowed his eyes.

"Is this all the time?"

Another shrug.

"Honey?" He pushed gently, reaching again for one of her hands, which she let him take this time.

He watched as her defensive walls crumbled, walls he used to have surrounding him when things went wrong, and he could see that she was trying to hold herself together, but it wasn't working. Her eyes were filling with water and her lower lip trembled as she looked down.

He felt so sad and sorry for her, obviously she hadn't told anybody about it.

"I just...I-" she started as her voice shook, and then cracked completely into a quiet whimper, forcing herself not to cry.

"It's ok, Bear, I'm right here. You know you can tell me anything." He reassured her and she broke, folding her arms down onto the table and crying against the sleeves of her jacket.

He got up from his chair and moved around to her side of the table, placing his arm around her, but letting her cry it out, knowing that if he tried to quiet her, it wouldn't get all of the bad karma out of her.

After a few minutes and a few stares from other people around the pizza shop, she eventually calmed down enough and sniffled against his jacket sleeve for a moment before lifting her head and wiping her face with her napkin.

"You alright?"

She nodded and sniffed a little bit more, before letting out a breath.

"You know you don't have to be so strong, you have a big brother and two dads ready to fight your corner." He told her with a smile and she looked at him with a look of playful disdain before huffing a little laugh.

"You know, it's not such a big deal, but it's just that the teachers never see it, so they don't know. And i don't want to tell because it would make me seem like a liar and then it would make everything worse."

"The only way it will get worse, is if nobody does anything to help you." Alex said and she looked like she didn't believe it, but he carried on, "Trust me, you do need to tell, and maybe after you divulge the information about what's going on, the teachers will see it."

"But if it gets back to her..."

"Yeah, i understand how that goes." He sighed, and she looked at him a little guiltily.

"Daddy said you were bullied really badly, and that's why you were so angry all the time."

"Yeah, that's the reason."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Maybe when you get out of school," he said with a smirk, "don't want to give your sassy head any ideas for revenge."

She laughed but then quieted and took Alex's hand.

"I wouldn't ever bully anyone for revenge, and besides, i have a big brother to look after me right?" She said with a smile and he smiled back, his eyes looking into hers, realizing the strength inside their depths, kind of like his.

"You will always have me to watch your back."

"And i'll watch yours." She said as she extended a hand, causing him to laugh.

"Deal." He said as he shook it.


	20. Vacation

He did it again.

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed him up against the inside wall of the beach house, the impact made him drop the handle of his case, and all of their luggage went crashing to the floor at their feet. As Kurt opened his mouth to voice his concern about that, his mouth was covered by his husband's, and the invading tongue cutting off his speech.

Kurt lost what he was going to say, his concern for their luggage melting away as Blaine pushed up against him harder, forcing his own body to react. He moaned into Blaine's mouth, as he felt his husband pulling at his jacket with sturdy fingers.

Once they were both without shirts, Blaine pulled him away from the door quickly and pushed him towards the couch in the middle of the room. Kurt chuckled as he fell onto it and Blaine covered him from head to toe, the grin on his face wide and salacious.

"Oh honey, I've been waiting for this moment since the plane landed." he said in a rough, lust filled voice and Kurt shivered with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Even though they had been together for years, decades even, every time they made love it felt exactly like the first time, every time. They were still as in love with each other as they were when they first professed their feelings, and you would be hard pressed to find a couple as strong as them. 

Blaine and Kurt had lost the hardness in their bodies that they had in their 20's, but they were still attractive to one another, even if Kurt complained of greying hair, and Blaine had a little squishiness around the abdomen now. 

Kurt's lips opened again for Blaine's tongue, and they kissed reverently and passionately, groaning and whining out loud to each other just because they could. Having children had made their love between the sheets quieter, but without anyone else around, they could be as vocal as they should have been.

Kurt gasped out loud as Blaine's hands found their way into his underwear, down the back of his jeans and squeezed the rounded flesh. Blaine's mouth trailed down his throat, nipping and sucking at points to make Kurt groan.

Blaine pulled his hands back to undo both of their jeans, and pulled them off of himself roughly before gently pulling Kurt's down his legs. As they came back together, without any clothes preventing contact, they both whined into each other's mouths as their erections met between their stomachs.

Blaine canted his hips down into Kurt's, swallowing around the moan in Kurt's mouth, as Kurt's hands fisted his curls tightly.

The door opened behind them and a loud gasp filled the room, that didn't belong to any of the men on the couch.

"Now that was something i didn't want to see," came Cooper's voice as Blaine quickly grabbed for his underwear on the floor, "i expected a warm welcome, not my brother's ass."

Blaine groaned in exasperation and Kurt stifled his laughter as Blaine threw his underwear at him.

"Hey Kurt." Cooper said with a huge grin, and Blaine rolled away from Kurt as soon as they both had their underwear on.

"Hey Coop," Kurt replied with a grin and got up to greet the other man, while Blaine pulled his jeans back on behind him, "how are you?"

"Great," Cooper said as he pulled his half naked brother-in-law into a hug, "but there's no point in me asking how you are, right?"

Kurt laughed giddily as Cooper released him, and Blaine placed Kurt's own jeans into his hand before greeting his brother.

"Good to see you too Coop, but why are you disturbing our first hour in the beach house?" Blaine said a little sarcastically, and Cooper laughed.

"Sorry, i wasn't exactly planning on it, but i was so excited to finally have you guys back here." He explained and Kurt shared a small smile with Blaine.

"So how about we all catch up over something to eat?" Kurt suggested and booth Anderson men grinned at him with easy smiles.


	21. Klaine Time Alone

Cooper helped Kurt making something to eat for them all, while they all discussed life and challenges, especially things that had been going on with Alex recently.

"So how is he doing now?" Cooper asked as he mixed the salad for lunch, "last time i spoke to you, he was going back to see a therapist about his problems."

"Yeah, he seems to be getting on well now," Kurt replied as Blaine nodded, "we just hope that his therapist is right about him only needing time."

"He'll be okay, he's a Hummel by blood," Cooper said with a grin, "they're stubborn and born fighters."

Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, i told Kurt that, he will be okay, he's a tough nut."

"So how is the teenage years with Lizzie? I remember when Robin was 14, she was really temperamental, mood swings all the time." Cooper shivered as he remembered the teen years with his own daughter.

Kurt gave him a look.

"She is moody, but i guess that's the hormones, but she is so sarcastic that i swear she's going to turn into Quinn any day now." Kurt said with a smirk, and Blaine shrugged when Cooper looked at him.

"She's very confident and self assured, i think she's just testing the waters of her own mind." Blaine said and Kurt snorted.

"You would say that, but she also has the Anderson charm and innocent smile," Kurt said and both of the Anderson brothers looked at him feigning innocence, and he rolled his eyes, "See what i mean?"

Cooper laughed out loud at that, and helped Kurt bring everything over to the table where they all sat. During lunch Cooper told them about a new audition he went to, that needed an older actor for a specific role, and Blaine was slowly picking holes in it.

Kurt just watched them with a small smile, Blaine and Copper were always trying to one up each other, in everything, the playful glares they threw each other always made Kurt's heart warm. Blaine and Cooper lived in two different parts of the country and yet every time they got together, it was like they had been in the same town for years.

There was no awkwardness with Cooper, it was easy. 

After lunch, Cooper told them he would be over tomorrow to take them out, along with his wife Adeline and his son Ryan, who still lived at home being 16, and all five of them would have a fun day on the beach and maybe the four of them could hit a few bars later that night.

Blaine gave his brother a hug and literally pushed him out of the door when he tried to engage another conversation.

"Coop, leave, i need to bed my husband." He said loudly, causing Kurt to hit his arm lightly, but Cooper just laughed at them and said goodnight with a smirk.

"Did you really have to go there?" Kurt asked with a small laugh after Blaine shut the door and then locked it.

"Of course, otherwise he would have been here for hours, and i need you like yesterday." Blaine said with dark eyes, the last words coming out in a growl which caused Kurt's spine to shiver with anticipation.

He backed up a little as Blaine turned to stalk over to him. Kurt felt the desire underneath his skin, almost vibrating with want, but he wanted to know how far he could push before he gave in. He placed both of his hands behind his back and then backed up so that he was separated from Blaine by the couch.

he watched as Blaine stopped and tilted his head at him, the determination flaring in his dark eyes as he realized what Kurt was doing, stopping at the couch and placing both of his hands against the back of it, just staring predatory at his husband.

Kurt smirked, because he knew what was coming. When Blaine sprang one way around the couch, Kurt went the other. They hadn't played this game for a while.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was literally dripping with desire, and the whole room became palpable with the sexual tension.

"Blaine." Kurt said back, his own voice a lower octave, and he saw the hairs on Blaine's arms stand on end, he always loved that kind of reaction.

Blaine rounded the couch and Kurt walked around to the back, keeping distance between them, which Blaine tried to close but Kurt was a little quicker, he knew how Blaine's mind worked when it was turned on.

As they both rounded the couch again, landing on opposite sides, Blaine let out a little groan of frustration and Kurt decided to make it easy on him, and walked slowly back behind the coffee table, and over towards the short hall that led to their room, causing Blaine to follow after him slowly, with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt stopped to shot a lustful look over his shoulder, hands still held behind his back and he lowered his lids, looking down Blaine's body slightly, noting the bulge in his jeans, before flicking his gaze back up to his eyes. 

"What are you waiting for Mr Anderson-Hummel?" He asked a little too innocently and that was all the push Blaine needed to run at him, but Kurt squeaked a little and ducked inside their room.

As he stood by the bed, Blaine crowded his space, standing as close as physically possible without pushing any of them over, breathing against each other's faces with panting breaths, both of them now feeling the urge in the air around them. 

Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt's hip and pulled their lower halves flush against one another, both of them gasping slightly at the pressure, feeling just how turned on the other was. Kurt tilted his chin down as Blaine claimed his lips, gently at first, loving and passionate, until the flames burned inside them both too hot and the kiss turned deep, dirty and full of tongue and teeth.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth, tongues sliding against the other gently, until he sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it with his teeth, Blaine then proceeded to push him down onto the bed and began to roughly drag his jeans down.

Kurt chuckled a little darkly as Blaine pulled his clothes from his body, feeling a little chill as his overheated skin was exposed before Blaine's equally naked body fell on top of him. Their lips came together once more, as hands began to roam smooth familiar skin, their bodies syncing within their pleasure, having done this many times before.

Blaine knew exactly where to touch Kurt, mapping out the familiar locations with his tongue, lips, teeth and hands, his talented fingers dragging the most delicious moans from his mouth. Kurt raked his short nails down the muscles of his husband's back, knowing from experience how much Blaine loved it a little rougher.

Blaine licked his way south, avoiding tickle spots and going straight for his prize. As he sunk his lips over Kurt's cock, Kurt bucked his hips a little and placed a hand in Blaine's curls, tugging at them to pull even closer. Blaine's own answering moan reverberating around his cock, making the sensations even more amazing.

The tingles started in his lower spine, making their way across his abdomen when Blaine sucked hard at the flesh in his mouth, Kurt writhing and moaning above him. He knew that his husband would whimper when he was getting closer, and after hearing it he removed his mouth, pulling and tugging at Kurt, so that they were both on the bed fully.

"Me or you tonight baby?" Blaine asked, voice rough and husky, and Kurt pulled at his shoulders, bringing their lips back together.

"You honey," he whispered against Blaine's open lips, tongue quickly swiping the saliva off of the bottom one, "please."

"Ok."

It was a good thing that Blaine had excused himself to unpack the essentials first, after Cooper had disturbed them, putting the lube and everything else into the bedside drawers. So with practiced ease of this familiar situation, Blaine placed the lubricant into Kurt's hand, watching with dark eyes as Kurt coated his fingers and then brought their lips back together for a succession of quick, dirty and passionate kisses as Kurt's hand reached beneath them to push lightly at Blaine's hole.

It was easy to fall into this pattern of movements, having done this so many times, Blaine never took long to open up to Kurt's ministrations, after one finger was inserted it only took a few seconds for him to beg for another, pushing down onto them with his hips when Kurt pushed the second inside.

He moaned as he mouthed at Kurt's neck, with his husband thrusting his fingers inside him, before twisting them and stretching them, adding a third when Blaine's muscles loosened a little more. After a minute or two of this, Blaine then pushed his hand away from him, grabbing the lubricant and dripping it over Kurt's cock, making him hiss because of the cool sensation.

He wrapped his hand around it, when it was thoroughly covered, pulling and gliding his hand over the hard flesh, feeling the heat and pulsing sensation coming from it. Once he took his hand away, Kurt grabbed him and pushed him over, climbing on top of him and covering his entire body.

Their smiles and touches turned a little more loving as Kurt pushed his hips forward, his cock catching on the loosened rim of Blaine's hole, making them both groan before he pushed in, in one long slow slide.

Blaine's arms then wound around his neck and Kurt dropped his face into the junction between Blaine neck and shoulder, face and lips fitting perfectly there. He sucked at the slightly tanned skin beneath his lips, laving his tongue over it as he pulled out almost all the way and pushed back inside.

One, two, three thrusts later and Blaine's legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in tighter, a sign that Kurt knew was an unspoken demand to go faster. So he did.

Every thrust was harsh, and straight on point, hitting Blaine's prostate every time.

"Oh fuck, fuck baby I'm so close already." Blaine moaned against his cheek, his hands sliding their way down Kurt's back to rest against his ass.

"Honey, you feel so good." Kurt whispered into his neck before sitting up and taking Blaine's legs in his hands, slamming his hips forward even faster.

Blaine let out whispered groans that got louder, the closer his orgasm crept up on him, until he was yelling every time. Kurt watched Blaine's cock bouncing against his abdomen with every thrust, and he could feel his own end coming.

He reached out to grab a hold of Blaine's cock, fisting it tightly and jerking it quickly. Blaine nearly screamed his name, which doesn't happen very often anymore, both of them usually having to keep their love quiet in their bedroom at home. But there was nothing stopping the moans, shouts and groans. 

Blaine's body jerked up a little as his cock exploded, white spurts covering Kurt's hand and his own stomach, his loud exclamation of 'Fuck!' echoing slightly in their room, and Kurt felt the walls around his own cock close and flutter, dragging his own orgasm from him with a loud groan.

"Oh Blaine, oh god..." He said as the aftershocks ran through his body, tingling all the way through him, warming his chest and making his arms shake.

As Kurt's hips came to a stop, his breathing deep and uneven, Blaine moaned as he shifted and brought his hands up to run over the smoothness of Kurt's chest, holding a pal over his heartbeat for a moment. Kurt looked down at his husband, noting the sated and loving smile on his face before moving down and laying with him. 

Both of them wrapped their arms around the other, their breathing slowing, lazy movements of their hands stroking and feeling each other to bring them closer.

"Maybe, we should take a trip together more often." Blaine said against the top of his head and Kurt agreed with a silent nod.


	22. Bonding

Elizabeth had fallen asleep just after 10pm, and Alex moved her into the guest room, which he had made specially for his sister to stay in for the weekend. She moaned as he moved her and he pulled the blankets over her before kissing her forehead.

He smiled as she did in her sleep, and then walked out of the room. Tonight he had found out a lot of things about his sister, and he vowed to himself to make it right. He would wait to talk to his dads about it, and he would be with her when they spoke about it.

He hoped she would be ok, but knowing his sister, whom he knew was a really strong person, she would be, especially now that she had help and support. 

He never wanted her to go through what he went through, he had only just managed to come to terms with it all, and that was almost 13 years later. 

There was a light knock at his door and he smiled, knowing who it was. Max.

He opened the door to reveal his beautiful boyfriend. He had been texting Max about what Elizabeth had told him over dinner, and he needed the little bit of extra love tonight. Max grinned and his eyes were a little sympathetic as he hugged him tightly.

"She asleep?" he asked once Alex released him, and he nodded and led him over to the couch.

"Yeah, she couldn't keep her eyes open any more, long emotional night." Alex said and Max hummed, while taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"How are you doing?" 

"I'm ok, a little sad and angry, but ok." Alex said honestly and Max lay his chin on top of his Alex's shoulder, keeping his face within his eyesight.

"Ok, that's good." 

Alex only grinned at him in response as Max snuggled against his side, still keeping his face in view.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" Max asked in a whisper and Alex turned to look at his face, seeing the small beautiful smile and eyes full of love.

"Do you need to get back home?" Alex asked first before giving him a little smile of his own and Max shook his head.

"Nope. I'm all yours if you want me."

"Oh i want you." Alex said with a smirk and watched as Max's face went a little red around the cheeks, he loved making his boyfriend blush.

He couldn't help himself after that, the red shy face was always attractive to him, and he leaned down to capture Max's lips in his own. He framed Max's face with his hands and turned to pull him in closer, opening his lips and teasing Max's with the tip of his tongue.

Max pulled away, breaking the connection and Alex frowned a little in confusion. The confusion quickly disappeared though as Max smiled a little and threw one leg over the top of Alex's thighs and then sat in his lap, just that little bit closer for a real kiss.

Max pushed against Alex's chest so that he was leaning against the back of the couch, and then brought their lips back together. Alex hummed a little as the kiss deepened, Max's panting breaths in his mouth making his blood run hotter.

He placed his hands on Max's hips, knowing not to put them down any further, trying to keep a respectful amount of distance from his boyfriend, who wasn't ready for anything else, but it was extremely hard. Max was makin all kinds of noises that were travelling right through Alex's body, settling in a pleasurable pinch in his groin.

Max's hands were on his face, sliding around his cheeks and then gliding his fingers through his hair, before settling around his neck. Alex let out a soft moan as he pulled his lips away slightly, noting the string of saliva that broke from their lips, and he smiled as he ran his hands up to Max's shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered hotly against his lips, and Max grinned.

"I love you too." Max answered him before diving back in to kiss him, forcing Alex's brain to shut off for a second.

Max's kisses were always hot and very passionate, it was sometimes hard to hold himself back from pushing, but he wouldn't because he loved Max, and his boyfriend trusted him. His hands made their way back to the small of Max's back and Max pulled back from his lips again, looking into his eyes with an expression that made Alex pause for a moment.

Max had a small smile but his eyes were nervous, as he was thinking about something, and he bit his lip as he stared at Alex.

Alex gave him a confused but patiently curious look, and Max shifted his gaze from his eyes before looking back with a little more confidence shining in them. Alex smiled a little and Max moved his own hands from around his neck, placing them behind him and grasping Alex's fingers within his own.

Alex thought maybe Max was getting a little bit nervous about where his hands were, and prepared to move them back up to a safer spot, but to his surprise Max's hands pushed his own down until they were against his ass. Alex took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows in surprise as Max removed his hands and smiled at him.

This was a bit of progress. He's never been allowed to touch below the belt before, especially not when they were making out. But Max had a small smile and his eyes weren't nervous anymore as he stared into Alex's, so Alex gave an experimental little squeeze, which made Max's face redden a little again, but he didn't pull away.

Alex grinned at him before lifting his head for another kiss. 

Max giggled a little against the kiss before Alex pushed his tongue back through his lips, pulling him closer by his hands still against his ass, causing Max to squeak a little into the kiss. The moans and little whimpers from Max's mouth made Alex all the more eager, he moved one hand from Max's ass, to put it into his hair, cupping the back of his head before moving.

He turned and gently lay Max down against the couch, laying with him, but not on top of him, because with the rate this kiss was going up on the scale of hot, Alex still had to keep some distance. He pulled away from the kiss, and smiled lovingly down at his boyfriend, beneath him, who was looking up at him with such trusting and shining eyes.

They had to cool down, he knew that, but his hand was still cupping Max's ass, which he was laying on slightly, and it made it harder to pull away. So what Alex did, was peck his lips and then his nose before placing their foreheads together.

They just lay and breathed together for a few minutes, before Max tilted his face up and pecked Alex's nose too. He laughed at that, and Max had a shit eating grin on his face as he wriggled his butt on Alex's hand. 

"You know if i were a weaker man, you would have already made me explode with how forward you're being." Alex whispered hotly against Max's ear before leaving tiny kisses against his neck. 

"In your brain or your pants?" Max asked with a slight chuckle and Alex nipped his neck gently, making him yelp a little.

"Shut it sweetheart." He said with a small smirk.

Max laughed at that and ran his fingers through Alex's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as Alex closed his eyes at the sensation. Max pulled his head down and rested it against his chest, still running his fingers through the hair. Alex sighed a little as he settled, listening to the rabbit quick thumping of his boyfriend's heart through his chest. 

He had to smile, because it only made him proud that Max only got that reaction from him. The excitement quickly gave way to absolute contentment as they lay there, quietly holding each other. 

Max was always quick to turn their make out sessions into a cuddle fest, but he loved both things, so really he didn't mind. He found himself getting tired as Max was still stroking gentle fingers through his hair, and yawned into Max's shirt.

"Tired honey?" 

"Mhm." Alex mumbled a little and didn't move, his whole body seemed to take that cue to shut down to sleep, and he wouldn't have minded staying in this exact spot. 

But he couldn't. He had a bed to get to, and a gorgeous boyfriend to cuddle with.

Reluctantly he pulled away, sitting up and pushing Max up too, making his boyfriend laugh at his tired face, before standing and taking his hand to lead him to where they would be cuddling and sleeping for the rest of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex was making breakfast with Max, Elizabeth was on the phone talking to their parents, asking how their trip was going and then squealing with delight when she was talking to Uncle Cooper. Alex smiled at the sound of delight in her voice, and Max bumped his hip with his, moving him aside so that he could get to the bacon cooking, causing him to smile even more.

"Yeah Uncle Coop, Alex is here, he's making breakfast with Max," she said and Alex looked over to her, moving out of Max's way when he received another hip bump, "oh he's Alex's boyfriend."

Max and Alex shared a smile, and a quick kiss at the words. 

"And they're being gross." She said and Alex looked at her with a glare, while she stuck her tongue out at him, making Max chuckle while he moved the breakfast items onto plates.

Alex motioned that he wanted to talk to Uncle Cooper, and Elizabeth handed over the phone with a huff and a glare.

"Hey Uncle Coop." He said as he moved to sit at the table, while Max gave Elizabeth her plate of breakfast, watching her smile at him in thanks.

"Hey Alex, why did she say you were being gross?" his uncle asked with amusement, and Alex sighed.

"It was only a kiss." He said while getting up from the table, telling Max he would be a minute, and walking into the hall that led to his room, "how's the parents?"

"Oh they're good, having a lot of fun here." Cooper said and Alex smiled at that.

"Can i speak to them for a minute please?"

"Everything ok?" Cooper asked, sensing some tension in his voice.

"Well, i just need to talk to them, or one of them." 

"Alright hang on." Alex heard Cooper calling for Blaine, and waited with a little nerves before he heard his father's voice.

"Alex, hey what's up buddy?" Blaine asked and Alex took a breath.

"We need to have a family meeting when you and dad get back." Alex started and he could hear Blaine calling Kurt over.

Alex could tell when his father was switching on the loud speaker so that they could both hear what he said.

"Hey honey," came Kurt's voice, with his never ending endearments which never failed to make Alex smile, "how are you?"

"I'm good, i'm fine." He reassured in his best voice, "but erm...there is something i found out today, from Bear, and i think when you guys get home we should all talk."

"Is she ok?" Blaine asked a little too frantically and Alex could hear the sounds of Kurt comforting him.

"Yeah she's ok, we're gonna hit the zoo soon, but she's having some problems and she needs our help." Alex said as vaguely but as seriously as he could, he didn't want to tell them all of it, that was down to his sister.

They both understood though, at least they didn't push. 

"Is it anything life threatening or is she in any immediate danger?" Blaine asked down the line a little more quietly and Alex had to grin, he rid always think of the worst things.

"Blaine, she's our daughter not a drug cartel!" Kurt whispered harshly from down the line before there was a pause, "...she's not in trouble right?"

Alex had to smile again, but a little more sadly.

"It's trouble at school, but i'll let her tell you when you get home." He explained as best as he could, and he heard a relieved sigh.

"Ok." Blaine said a little tightly, obviously accepting to wait until he got home to talk about it.

Alex stood to walk back out of his room, the private conversation now over.

"So how is a weekend with a sassy teenager?" Kurt asked with a more upbeat and amused voice.

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Max and Elizabeth deep in conversation about some magazine on the table, and he grinned.

"I could get used to having her here."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elizabeth and Alex are awestruck by penguins. One of the very few animals that they both were fascinated by as kids.

Alex always had a penguin stuffed animal or two on his bed, and Lizzie has a little penguin money box and a blanket.

Max had found it extremely hilarious and hadn't stopped videoing their faces for a good 10 minutes. 

The enclosure was full of fake ice, rocks and snow, but the penguins were mostly playing around in their pool of water.

"Hey you guys," Max said as he lowered the phone, the amused expression on his face stuck now, "you know there are other animals here right?"

Alex turned a glaring eye on his boyfriend before turning back to the penguins. They stood for another 10 minutes or so, just watching the happy little creatures swimming and playing. 

Max couldn't believe the childish look of wonder across his older boyfriend's face, it was amusing but also extremely cute.

He couldn't help but stare at Alex, as Alex stared at the little black and white birds.

Eventually, after another few complaints about seeing other animals, Max was able to drag them both away to other enclosures. 

Elizabeth loved the big cats, especially the leopard. Alex got excited about going into the reptile house, claiming he had always wanted a pet lizard or snake but Kurt would have never let him keep anything like that in the house.

Max brought up a good point, that now Alex had moved out, maybe he should get one. He watched the idea flick across Alex's face for one moment and a tiny smile was turned his way.

"Sometimes i really think you are the genius in this relationship." He said and Max huffed playfully, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms.

"Only sometimes?" 

Alex rolled his eyes and tugged on his crossed arms to pull him closer, planting a smacking kiss onto his pouted lips.

"Alright, alright you are the genius in this relationship." 

"Damn right." Max said and they both laughed before Elizabeth dragged both of them to look at the baby monkeys.


	23. Home

Elizabeth and Alex were waiting at the apartment when Blaine and Kurt got home, and after excited kisses and hugs all around, they all walked inside and made themselves comfortable while Blaine ordered take out for dinner that night.

Elizabeth hadn't really left Kurt alone, though she was a teenager, and she had fun, this weekend was the longest she had ever been away from her parents. She kept hugging him and sitting close, a contented smile stuck on her face.

While their dinner was on the way, Alex gave Lizzie the go ahead that maybe they should talk.

She looked a bit nervous but after he gave her a smile she turned to her parents and started to tell them about her troubles with school.

"Why did you feel like you couldn't come to us baby?" Blaine had asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

She just shrugged and looked down at her feet.

"Sweetheart, you know you can always come to us to talk about anything." Kurt said while he was also trying to keep himself from crying too.

"I just didn't want to worry you," she said and gave them both a sad smile, "she isn't doing anything physical-"

"But honey," Blaine interrupted her, "the fact that you feel upset about it, is enough damage."

Alex looked away as he felt tears burn behind his own eyes, he kind of knew that this would be a hard talk.

"It doesn't always have to be physical to be damaging," Alex said, watching sadly as she sniffed, "words can hurt just as much as a punch to the face."

Kurt and Blaine both gave Alex a sympathetic look, and he smiled at both of them.

She seemed to understand what they were getting at but Alex watched his parents struggle to find words of comfort for her.

"Do you want us to have a meeting with your teachers? Or the principle?" Blaine asked her, and she shrugged again.

"One way or the other it needs to be sorted out," Kurt added strongly, taking her hand and squeezing it, "you don't have to go through this anymore. Your father and i suffered at the hands of bullies in high school, Alex too, and we will make hell on earth for that school if they don't sort it out."

Alex almost laughed at his dad's words, but Lizzie did. She snorted a little and then sniffed again, before resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

Alex and Blaine shared a smile.

"Bear," Alex caught her attention, "what do you want us to do?"

She thought about it for a minute, Kurt wrapping an arm around her while Blaine rubbed a hand through her hair. 

"I think...maybe we should talk to the principle," she said slowly, "but i don't want her to know it was me. Not yet."

"We can do that," Kurt offered, and placed a kiss on her temple, "after school is probably better for that?"

Blaine and Alex both nodded.

"Do you think they'll believe me?" She asked quietly from between her fathers, and Alex moved to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"If they don't, then they have me to deal with," he told her and she grinned at him, "we got each others backs right?"

He held out a hand to her and she giggled softly but instead of taking his hand she threw herself into his arms, which threw him a little off balance but he was caught by two pairs of strong arms.

Kurt and Blaine looked equal parts sad and happy, as they pulled their children back to the couch, wrapping their arms around them and each other.

Kurt's face was resting next to Alex's over Lizzie's shoulder and he smiled at him before mouthing silently, 'she'll be ok.'

Alex nodded at that, he knew she would be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I GOT IN!"

Alex was a bit shocked as the door to his apartment swung open and smacked the wall, a resounding banh making him jump a little in his seat.

Max came barging through it shouting excitedly.

"I GOT IN, I GOT IN!" he was waving around a letter in his hand and the smile on his face was so wide it must have hurt.

"What?" Alex asked, a little confused but also excited.

"Goldsmith's University in London, I got in!" Max explained a little more, thrusting his letter out for Alex to take.

Alex skimmed the first sentence while Max was standing and wringing his hands, before he threw the letter on the couch and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I knew it!" He said as he picked Max up and swung him around, making him laugh out loud, "you did it, baby! You did it! I knew you would."

"Oh my god, i can't believe it." Max said quietly as Alex placed him back on his feet.

"I do, they would be idiots not to take someone like you," Alex told him, and Max gave him an excited grin, and he could see the tears that were shining in those dark blue eyes he loved so much, "i am so proud of you baby, i love you so much. You're going to kick that schools ass!"

Max laughed giddily at his boyfriend being silly, before wrapping his own arms around his neck. Alex went easily into the kiss, pulling Max closer and holding him tightly.

"You. Are. So. Amazing." Alex said between hard kisses, Max making little moans against his lips for every one.

"I love you too." Max said, the big excited smile from before morphing into a smaller loving one, "i just cannot believe i'm going to London for school."

Alex smiled back down at him, but there were thoughts rolling around in his head, bad ones first and then good ones. He knew that when Max left for university in London, he would miss him terribly. 

He wouldn't put him through a long distance relationship, not like that. But he had an idea, it was crazy and formed in his head like a bomb exploding, and he then knew that he had a lot to think about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dad, can i talk to you?" 

Everyone was celebrating Max's acceptance letter, at Sebastian and Justin's apartment, having a big joint family meal, and everyone had wished him congratulations and well wishes for when he goes. Sebastian had brought up that they had made plans for Max's 18th birthday, to have a huge party, because it was going to be the last one that they celebrated in New York. 

It would also be a farewell party, and a celebration of him going to London. 

It would be in a few weeks, when Max turns 18, Kurt had been brought in as decorator for it, which he had loved and already began spouting ideas around the dinner table.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room, and Sebastian decided that everyone needed to stay for the night, making up the spare room for Kurt and Blaine to stay in, while Elizabeth took Max's bed, Max and Alex would be staying in the living room on the fold out couch.

Sebastian, Justin, Kurt and Max were still talking about the celebration party, excitedly throwing out details and Kurt giving them all ideas for what could be a good thing. 

Alex was feeling a little nervous about the thoughts that were swirling through his head, and needed to talk to somebody. He had followed Blaine into the kitchen as he went to get another bottle of sparkling cider for everyone, and stood in the doorway, to spy that nobody else was following.

Blaine had turned to him when he asked, and Alex gave him a tight smile.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" 

"In private?" Alex asked and pointed to the hall that led through to the bedrooms, and Blaine nodded and held up a finger, to give him a moment to go give the cider to Kurt before coming back.

"Come on, let's go." Blaine said and moved towards the spare room, that used to be where Alex had stayed, and after making sure no-one was following after them, closed the door down to give them more privacy.

"Just let me talk for a minute?" Alex blurted out, pacing the room before Blaine could say anything and when his father only gave him a patient and encouraging look, he continued with a thankful smile, "You know i love Max, and he's...he'll be leaving soon. For London."

Blaine nodded, remaining silent.

"And i had a lot of things to think about, whether to end it and let him go, which i would if he wanted, or try a long distance thing, but i know sometimes it can put real bad strain on a relationship." He carried on while Blaine sat on the bed and watched him pace.

"But i don't think any of those options are the best ones for us," He paused and Blaine tilted his head a little, still waiting, "I- erm....I want to go with him," he saw Blaine move to interject and he put up a hand to stop him, "i know i know, it's a big decision, it's huge...and what would i do out there? I'd have to get a job and i'd had to get a place to stay, and with my track record i know it could be overwhelming for me."

Blaine closed his lips, and just stared at his son with a look Alex hadn't really seen before so couldn't place it.

"Dad, i just-" he stopped himself and stopped pacing, pulling a hand through his hair, making it a mess, before he turned desperate eyes to his father, "what do i do?"

Blaine stared at him with a look that was a mix of pride, fear and sadness all rolled into one. Alex didn't know what he was going to say, but he prepared himself for his father to tell him not to do it.

"Alex, you have to really think about the decision that you want to make," Blaine said a little softly, before getting up and standing in front of Alex, who looked a little nervous, so he placed his hands on his son's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye, "son. Your father and I will always support whatever decision you make, you know that. But you're an adult and it has to be your decision, no-one elses. But i need you to think about it seriously."

"I have been thinking about it seriously...for a week now." Alex told him, and Blaine could see how serious his son was, "I love Max, he is the only person i want to be with forever. I want to follow him, but i also want to-"

He stopped himself before he could give too much away, but his father was looking at him with curiosity and he knew he had to tell someone what he had been thinking. He needed to.

"I'm going to ask Max to marry me." He said and Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"I want to marry him, before we leave together." Alex said, finally revealing what he had been thinking about, to himself and to his father.

Blaine stood in silence for a minute before bursting out into pleased laughter. That confused Alex as he stood and waited for his father to calm down.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," Blaine said with a grin and then pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, "i just knew you had something of me in you. You know i asked Kurt to marry me before i moved to New York to be with him. Looks like you take after me with your romantic gestures."

"Shut up old man." Alex laughed into his shoulder, hugging his dad back, and feeling a small amount of relief now that he knew Blaine would support his decision. 

Kurt would be a different story.


	24. Half The Battle

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?"

Blaine winced as he stood by the counter, watching as Alex told Kurt, Sebastian and Justin what he had told him 2 days ago. Alex looked over at him with a 'help me' look, but Blaine shook his head, smiling at him. He was on his own with explaining this.

"What kind of stupid idea is that-"

"I can't believe it, what are you thinking-"

"It's a mistake-"

Everyone spoke at once, and Alex couldn't help but feel like a child under all this chiding, and he could feel his temper rising, but he had learned to control it better this year.

"Look, i have thought about this and-"

"And what?" He was interrupted by Sebastian, who was sending him a glare, "Max will be 18 years old soon, now is not the time to do this!"

"Max and I are meant to be together-" He tried again, but was also interrupted by Justin.

"You're Max's first boyfriend, and his first relationship, those things almost never last above 2 years at most."

"Yeah and the way i understand it is, Max is your first serious relationship too," Sebastian added, even though Justin was being a little more polite, "plus you are 7 years older than him, don't you think you should maybe wait...or find somebody your own age to marry?"

"Alex, you are making this decision because Max is leaving, i get it, it's hard letting somebody go," Kurt said as he shared a look with Blaine, "but doing something like this, in a rush, just because you don't want them to go-"

"Wait!" Sebastian interrupted Kurt and everyone looked to him as he threw an accusing glare at Alex, "are you doing this so that Max won't go to London? There's no way you're making Max stay here, just for that. He has a future out in London and a life to live. So if that's your plan, then you have -"

"Can you all shut up for a minute!" Alex yelled then, getting a headache from taking in so much negative comments in under 2 minutes, "please...I don't have a lot of explanation about my decision to do this, but it is my decision."

Kurt scoffed at that, but remained silent. 

"And Max's choice." Alex added, giving Sebastian and Justin a hard look, "I'm not stopping Max from going too London, i agree that he has a great future out there, and it's something that he really wants to do."

He looked around at all of them, their faces softening a little, the hard glare on Sebastian's face turning into a confused stare.

"I want to go with him." He said, and then it was silent.

Alex looked to Blaine as the entire table went deadly silent. Blaine could offer no help, because he was waiting himself. Alex couldn't stand the silence though, so he had to say something. They had to know the reason he needed to be with Max, the reason he wanted to be close to him, always. 

"You may not believe me, but what I'm about to tell you, is the complete truth." He said in a quiet nervous sounding voice, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, while everyone else just watched with silent judgement, "My therapist told me on every visit, that i had to find a way to cope with my anger and frustration and my need to run from difficult situations. She made a point of explaining coping mechanisms, like writing and sports, but I've never been into that."

"She made me think about the most important people in my life, like my parents, grandparents, sister. One thing that stood out though, to me, was that even though i loved my parents and sister, my whole family. There was one person above all that, one person i admire, and care about, and love so completely, it's Max."

"Every time i thought of Max, my anger would melt away, the frustration i feel would become manageable, my need to run wouldn't be there, if i had Max's face in my head. He is my coping mechanism, but more than that, he is my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life."

"He is the most wonderful, kind, selfless, hard working, sarcastic, beautiful, loving person i have ever met. And i am so in love with him, my heart feels like it might explode and cover me in rainbow dust." He stopped to laugh, and what surprised him is that when he looked up, Kurt was smiling at him, so was Blaine and Sebastian had a look on his face like he couldn't figure him out.

Justin was positively beaming at him, and Alex felt a little embarrassed about letting out his feelings, amongst all of them, but he couldn't stop.

"I don't need Max, i could just go through the rest of my life, just using him as a coping mechanism and never speak to or see him again. I could do it. But it would literally drain all the happiness from me, the happiness that, up until 3 years ago, i didn't think i would ever feel." He paused as his voice cracked, taking a deep breath before carrying on, "And i don't want to be unhappy, i don't want to feel anger or sadness or defeat. I don't need Max, but i want him."

He had to stop, if he didn't it would only end in him crying like a baby, and he knew that he couldn't, not here, not when he was trying to justify his actions to the most important people in his and Max's life.

As he looked to the table top, breathing deeply, picturing Max's face and trying to remain in control of his emotions, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly in comfort and knew it was his dad. he smiled to himself as he closed his eyes for a second, until he felt another hand grabbing onto his fingers lightly.

"I may not agree with it," Kurt started as Alex looked up into his father's eyes, which were equal parts sad and hopeful, "but you have to do what you feel is right, I won't stand in the way."

"Thanks dad." He said as he squeezed Kurt's fingers back, and then he turned his gaze to Max's parents, who were having some kind of silent conversation between themselves with just their eyes. 

Sebastian sighed.

"You know, no matter what we say or do, it will be Max's choice," he said quietly and then with another resigned sigh he stared into Alex's face, "but you know the kid isn't going to say no."

"We just need you to really think about Max in this situation," Justin added, giving him a small smile, "he is still a teenager and even though he is mature for his age, it's still a big thing to ask."

"I know, but i think we could really make it work. I would never do this to him, if i didn't think we could both handle the responsibility." Alex told them and they both nodded.

"Ok, but you know if you break his heart, i will go through both of your dads, to get to you." Sebastian said semi seriously, and Alex smiled.

"Never gonna happen." He promised.


	25. Party Time

The celebratory/birthday party for Max was off to a great start. Alex had been dancing with him before most of his friends turned up, and then Max had been swept away quickly into the crowd of well wishers. He had grabbed his sister though, to dance with him, she would keep him distracted from doing something irrational, like ask Max to marry him right there on the dance floor.

That special moment was for later when they were in private. So for now, he would just stand back and watch his boyfriend enjoying himself for the night, and hopefully get him alone later.

Max was smiling so widely as all of his friends surrounded him. Everyone congratulating and wishing him luck for his journey ahead, and he had also been handed so many gifts and presents, that when Kurt had arrived, he and Sebastian had to fill both trunks of their cars with all of them. 

Max's friends were excitedly chatting to him about college, and London and how much he was going to love it out there, he was laughing and chatting with them all about how excited and amazed at where he was going.

He couldn't wait.

There was a rule at the party, that no alcohol was to be brought or consumed, because while they were underage anyway, the adults attending also didn't need the hassle of handling drunk teenagers. Max had pre warned his friends about it but he knew that some of them always managed to sneak alcoholic beverages to any party.

Especially most of the drama club friends, Avery and Rami being the worst offenders for that.

He knew though, that if his father caught any of the underhanded drinking, they would all be thrown out. And nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Sebastian tonight.

He had just started up a conversation about college dormitories versus apartments, when Blaine walked in. Max's friends had known who Max had worked with last summer, and also that Max's boyfriend was Blaine Anderson's son, but seeing him walk into the party like a regular guest was something they didn't expect. 

A hush fell over them all at once and Max turned to see what they were looking at, spying Blaine talking to Kurt and Sebastian, and he grinned.

His friends had believed him about Blaine being a part of his life now, and they were all theatre junkies anyway, so they had the same amount of respect for the man. And Max could understand the thrill and shock of seeing Blaine Anderson in person for the first time, after all before he knew him, he had been a fan-boy too.

The girls from his glee club, Alesha, Miranda, Tori, Alice and Molly were grabbing at him and squealing at him, talking rapidly between themselves.

"Oh my god, he's actually here. You never told us that Blaine Anderson would be here." Molly said excitedly, nearly yanking his shoulder out of its socket, pulling on his arm so hard.

"We have to meet him." Alesha said while the rest of them nodded.

"Yeah, don't hog him all to yourself." Tori added, flicking her short blonde hair over one shoulder.

He rolled his eyes as the girls all sent him pleading looks, even going so far as pouting at him and placing their hands together over their chests in silent prayer and he then held his hands up.

"Ok, ok, alright i'll introduce you guys, but you have to keep the noise down." He said with a laugh and then led the group of girls over to where Blaine and Kurt were standing.

He had an idea to tease the girls even more, and put on his best flirty smile as he walked up to Blaine. He knew Blaine would go along with it, they had kind of bonded the most out of Alex's family members, so he knew he could trust him to be in on the acting.

Blaine and Kurt were talking when he approached, and when they saw him they both gave him big smiles, but he only sent Kurt a small wink, as he turned to Blaine.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted him and Blaine could see he was playing it up a little for his audience behind him. 

Blaine gave him a knowing smirk but played along.

"Hey beautiful." He replied and the girls behind Max all gasped in delight, Blaine's voice was so smooth it almost had them fainting behind him.

Max refrained from chuckling and placed an arm through Blaine's, moving in close to his side, and giving his friends a small smile.

"These are my friends, Alice, Molly, Alesha, Tori and Miranda, from my Glee club," He said as he pointed to each girl, most of them giving Blaine a shy smile and a wave, which he returned, "they wanted to talk to you, because they're big fans but I'm afraid if you speak one word to them they might faint. You know, real fangirl style."

He shot a playful look at the girls and they giggled as they realized that Max was playing them, but then he made them all squeal with delight when he turned to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"It's nice to meet you girls." Blaine said in his most professional voice, having been used to fans in his long career.

The girls then started in on asking Blaine questions about music, about theater, about his life, Max laughed as Blaine was surrounded and then turned to Kurt, who also had an amused look on his face.

"So while your husband is busy," Max said with a big smile, "will you come and dance with me?"

"I would love too sweetie." Kurt replied with a small laugh and Max grabbed his hand and pulled him along, out on the dance floor, where he had left Alex earlier.

The music was a mix of everything, from old classics and slow songs, to Broadway hits, and then modern hits and pop songs. Some cheesy music thrown in for fun. But Max loved it all, the decoration were incredible too, there were glitter balloons and vases everywhere. 

Most of them made up a big sign that read Congratulations, but the banners and glittery table toppers all had Happy 18th on them. It was amazing. There was at least 5 tables full of food too, home made snacks, healthy and otherwise made by Kurt and Justin, who had found out during, that they worked well together in a kitchen.

Alex and Lizzie gave him big smiles as he and Kurt were dancing next to them, and Max made a show of dancing really close to Kurt, who just laughed and pulled him closer, making his boyfriend roll his eyes. 

Max really was having the time of his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later when Blaine and Kurt had been left alone, Alex and Max having to tell most of Max's friends to leave them be, almost everyone had compromised part of the hall and made it into a designated talking area. They all formed a huge semi circle, with a few people sitting in the middle, a table of food just next to them, which everyone seemed to enjoy.

Alex and Max were the main focus of conversation though, even if they were mostly being talked at rather than to. Alex knew that most of Max's friends were over-dramatic and overbearing, being theater nerds and drama club kids, but he made the effort to get along with everyone, which included keeping his mouth shut when asked awkward questions.

"You seriously need to take, like a thousand pictures and email them to us," Cassie said waving her arm around in Max's direction, one of the more dramatic girls of the club, with wavy blonde hair and black rimmed glasses, "i want to know everything."

"Me too, i so much wish i could go there with you, I've always wanted to go to London." Frederick whined from opposite her, sending Max a pouty face.

"I'll send as many photographs as i can, I'll keep you guys in the oop." max promised, grabbing hold of Alex's hand and smiling at him, probably promising the same to him non verbally.

"I have a question," Lara said loudly, over the din of other conversation around them, "is your boyfriend going with you?"

A hush fell over the group as they waited for an answer, and Alex could feel the tension radiating from his boyfriend. They hadn't spoken about the move yet, and even though Alex knew in his mind what his decision was, Max still had no clue until later.

He wished he could help with an answer, but he let Max reply the best he could.

"Erm...no, but we'll be visiting and probably calling a lot." Max struggled a little with his answer, and looked to Alex for a little guidance, but Alex could only offer him a small smile, and a little nod.

He'd agree to that for now.

"So you're not breaking it off? You're going to do the long distance thing, even when you're in separate countries?" 

Alex always made a point to get to know all of Max's friends from school, and most of them he actually got along well with, the one guy he couldn't stand though, was the same dude that had told Max a million times in the past year or so, that he was too old for him, that he was no good for him. 

Now this guy, he didn't like. At all. And what kind of parent names their child Tyger anyway.

"Personally i would not like that kind of baggage following me around," he said with a little judgemental look thrown Alex's way just for emphasis, "plus it's not like you guys are that compatible anyway."

"What does that mean?" Max asked with a frown, and Alex wanted to knock the guys teeth out but refrained, even though most of them would have agreed that he deserved it for being a dick.

"I'm just saying that somebody of his age-"

"I'm 24, not 50." Alex grumbled with his interruption but it didn't dissuade the snot nosed, blonde know it all from continuing.

"-can't possibly be thinking along the same lines as you," he said while staring Max down, "and the guy doesn't know anything about theater, is not interested in anything that you are. I just think maybe you might be putting too much into this relationship. I think you should end it amicably now and then you have free reign in London." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. Was this guy for real?

"We can do the long distance thing, i know that our love is strong enough." Max answered with a finality in his voice, turning and giving Alex a big smile.

"But what if you meet a nice British guy?" Tyger carried on, and Alex could feel his temper spike a little.

"I'm in love with Alex, i don't need to meet anyone else." Max countered, but Tyger just grinned.

"But what if you did?"

Max struggled to find an answer, and all the while Alex was trying to hold himself back from punching the asshole,   
both of them stuck with how to defend themselves. But as they both went to open their mouths together, the defense came from a very surprising source.

"So what you're saying is, that my brother isn't good enough, to at least give it a try? That he isn't worth it, is that it?" Lizzie said as she stood behind the guy, glaring down at his head, "for your information, my brother is worth every hardship, and maybe you should be a good friend, accept their relationship and keep your rude and misplaced opinions to yourself?"

Alex was shocked but also proud, Max's jaw had dropped but he was also shining with pride at her, and Kurt and Blaine looked like they were about to laugh, pride shining in their eyes too. Sebastian and Hunter though, were already laughing quietly.

Especially at the shock on Tyger's face.

He recovered quickly though and turned to smirk at Lizzie.

"I think i would know more about relationships than you sweetheart, what are you,13?" He said with a condescending smirk, which made Alex and Max glare at him, "but i am Max's friend, and as much as i wish for his relationship to last, i only want what's best for him."

She was about to reply to that, gearing up for a fight to defend her brother when she was interrupted.

"Actually i agree with Tyger," Amelia, one of the girls from drama club said, turning to Max with a falsely supportive smile, "i have always supported this relationship Maxie, you know that, and i love you, but i think it's a little naïve to carry on this way. Don't you want to experience everything college life has to offer?"

Max was a little thrown as most of his fried seemed to agree with her point, and he couldn't find the words quick enough to support his own choices. Lizzie beat him to it again.

"You don't know what your talking about," she almost yelled in her frustration, she had really seemed to come out of her shell recently, now that her school bullying situation had been taken care of, "they're perfect for each other, they don't need anyone else."

"I know you love your brother but let's be realistic, a relationship like this can't last across seas." The girl said again, and Lizzie had had enough.

"Why is it so hard for you people to keep your snotty opinions to yourselves? and actually, Alex is going with Max to London!" 

As a gasp of surprise rang through the crowd of people, Lizzie realized what she had done and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked over at her fathers first, who looked slightly disappointed at her, before she looked at Alex with wide sorry eyes.


	26. Real Celebration

Max looked between Alex and Elizabeth for a few seconds as his mind slowly caught on to what just happened.

Lizzie was still holding her hands over her face and sending a pleading look towards her brother. 'I'm so sorry' she mouthed and Alex sighed but gave her an understanding look. She looked like she was about to cry but he knew that the cat was out of the bag now.

All of Max's friends were silent and waiting, watching them both with slight confusion and excitement.

"Alex?" Max turned to him with a very confused look, frowning at him, "what does she mean?"

Alex took in a deep breath, he didn't want to do this with all of these people watching him, but realized that he had no choice, it was now or never.

He turned to face his boyfriend, who was still looking at him with slight confusion but Alex could see the little hopeful sparkle in his eyes, and he smiled.

"Max, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone but..." he started, already feeling his nerves going haywire inside his body, "you remember that day in the coffee shop, when you first spoke to me."

Max smiled and nodded but remained silent.

"I tried as hard as i could to stop you from talking to me, to turn your back on me like i wanted at the time, but you didn't. Your optimism and care, for someone you hadn't meet before, saved my life. It really did. You saved me. Things haven't been easy, getting to know you, learning how to be a friend...a real friend, it took a lot."

Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Justin were all watching and had moved a little closer to listen to Alex's speech. None of them could help the small smiles that spread across their lips.

"You pushed me, and took care of me, and became the best friend i had ever had before, your enthusiasm and love made me realize the good things about myself that i wanted to get back, things i had forgotten about. You did that Max, you."

Max seemed to realize what direction that Alex was going with this speech, and his eyes lit up with love and hope, his smile became even wider. Some of his friends were smiling too, excited for what was happening.

"I mean, as hard as my life had been before you showed up, it was nothing compared to trying to hide my feelings from you. because i fell in love with you from the very first moment you yelled at me about my family, and pushed me to make amends. I love you Max, more than anything, and ii would never forgive myself if i let you go, without doing this."

He got up from his chair, and knelt on one knee in front of him, Max's hand flew up to cover his mouth, in shock and awe of what was happening. A squeal went around the girls in the group, and Alex grinned at him.

"I could live without you being with me, but i don't want to," Alex said with his voice cracking a little, and he could feel the burning behind his eyes, "i want to be with you forever, you are not my first but i want you to be my last everything."

"Alex..." Max whispered behind his hand, his own eyes shining with tears.

Alex brought the small box out of his pocket. He had spent a lot of time looking through every jewellers to find the perfect ring, something that showed Max just how much he meant to him. He had found it after 5 hours browsing through different selections of everything, it was simple white gold ring, but it had a small heart shaped dark blue coloured diamond in the middle.

He had it engraved too, and he would never tell anyone how much that cost. He had wanted something that was private, just for them, and it said 'Family isn't about blood', something Max had said to him that had resonated within him.

"I love you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, building a future and chasing our dreams together. And i know we're only young but," Alex finished and with a grin he opened the box, managing to keep the ring out of sight of others, so that it was just for Max first, "will you marry me?"

Max stared down at the ring, blinking his eyes, causing the tears that had built there to splash against his hand, while Alex waited patiently. Everyone else stared between them for a long moment, all holding their breath, but as Max took his hand away and laughed, everyone smiled.

"Yes," Max said gently, "yes, of course i will."

They both grinned so widely that it hurt their faces, but Alex didn't care, he pulled the ring free of the small cushion in the box and held it out for Max's hand, sliding it on carefully. Max stared down at it for a moment before throwing his arms around Alex's shoulders.

Max smashed his mouth against Alex's as the entire group of people surrounding them started applauding and whooping loudly. Alex pushed his tongue against Max's lips, needing a deeper and more real kiss after that nerve wracking situation, and Max opened his lips happily.

A few hollers and wolf whistles made them pull apart, and then Sebastian and Justin were engulfing Max in their arms, while Alex was surrounded by his own family.

He felt the sobs choke him as he leaned into his parents, but Blaine held him steady while Kurt shushed him. 

"You did good kid." His dad whispered in his ear, and he laughed wetly.


	27. Epilogue

8 months later...

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in matching suits, sitting at the head table at the reception, watching their son dancing with his husband. Both of them laughing and pulling each other closer. They looked so happy together.

Kurt was reminded of when Alex was born, and the amount of love he and Blaine had both felt for him as soon as they held him in their arms. And now, it was different today, that love was still there, stronger than ever, but Kurt couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness too.

Blaine leaned into him, while he watched Alex and Max take Elizabeth into their joint dance, making her laugh loudly too. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the sad look on Kurt's face.

"You ok honey?"

Kurt nodded, not looking away from his children out on the floor having a great time together. 

"You know, a few years ago, i never thought we would be here." Blaine said from beside him, sneaking his hand gently onto Kurt's knee, squeezing lightly.

"I know what you mean, I always thought everyone would be gathered for a totally different reason." Kurt whispered a little too sadly and Blaine looked at him a little shocked.

"Kurt..." He whined a little, and Kurt turned to him, noticing his husband's eyes are going warm, and a little teary, because he knew what Kurt was thinking.

"I know, horrid thoughts." Kurt shook the thoughts away, giving Blaine a happier smile, placing his hand on top of his husband's, "But I'm happy it turned out this way."

He watched Blaine's expression turn from sad and wistful to happy and bright, turning his head to look at their children too.

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a couple more moments, Max's friends and family gathering around the newly weds, pulling them apart to dance with other people. Blaine laughed at Alex's slightly uncomfortable face as he was dancing with Justin's elderly mother, Max's grandma, the lady had taken a shine to him since she met him.

"I never thought i would see this day." Kurt said next to him, but his voice was happier now, and Blaine smiled.

"Our little boy, getting married."

"Moving away." Came another little whisper and Blaine squeezed his fingers.

"Kind of makes you sad and happy at the same time."

"Yeah."

They continued to watch the scenes unfold, but they were soon spotted, sitting and doing nothing. And in the eye of Alex and Max, that was unacceptable. They saw the newly wedded couple talk and then look over at them, before walking over with excited faces.

Max held out his hands to Blaine as he sauntered closer, throwing Kurt a wink.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" He asked his new father-in-law, and Blaine laughed a little before accepting his hands.

"Sure." he turned to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek, before being pulled up to dance with Max.

Kurt sighed a little but there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his son's smiling face.

"Dad, come here." Alex said while he held a hand out to Kurt, his father rolling his eyes playfully before allowing Alex to tug him to his feet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine and Kurt were having a really good time. After they both had been pulled up to dance, they really joined in with all the celebrations. Blaine had been passed around the elderly women, including Carole and Carole's sister Paula. Kurt had laughed at him first, before being passed himself.

They had only danced with each other few times, and after a few different speeds of songs had been playing, Blaine was grabbed for a dance by Justin, laughing as he accepted his hand and both of them performing some kind of silly waltz thing.

Kurt smiled as Elizabeth released his waist, and he stood watching for a moment before another tap was felt on his shoulder.

"Mr Anderson-Hummel, may i have the pleasure of your company for this dance?" Sebastian flourished as he held out a hand to Kurt, a big grin plastered on his face.

Kurt laughed.

"A sentence i never thought i would hear you say, Mr Colten-Smythe."

"Me either." Sebastian whispered back, making them both laugh before he accepted Sebastian's hand and was pulled into his arms.

Kurt never imagined he would be in Sebastian Smythe's arms, even if somebody had told him this years ago. But it didn't matter now, they were both happy and married, and different people than from high school, Kurt had forgiven Sebastian for everything years ago. 

The song they were dancing to, changed to something a little slower, and Kurt placed his arms up and over Sebastian's shoulders, not feeling as awkward about this dance as he thought he would. Sebastian's arms rested around his waist as they danced slowly.

"They look happy." Kurt heard him say, looking up at him and realizing that he was looking to the side, where Alex and Max were dancing closely, slowly.

"They really do." Kurt replied with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian directed his question to him, but never tore his eyes away from the couple.

"Honestly, I'm scared. For them, for their life together." He said, and Sebastian looked back at him, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"They're strong, they'll do it."

"Their relationship isn't the only worry."

"I know. I feel the same." Sebastian told him, he shook his head, "When i was a teenager, if somebody had told me that i would be sending off my son, to London, in the arms of another guy..."

"You wouldn't have believed it?" Kurt asked, finishing the thought for him.

"Nope. Not a word." He agreed with a grin, "I never wanted to see myself married with kids, but now that it's here, and part of it is over...it feels weird."

"I can imagine." Kurt added, nodding along, and as the song changed again, they both released the other, Sebastian was about to move away, but Kurt grabbed his arm, "For what it's worth, you raised a good kid."

"You did too." Sebastian replied with a smile, and Kurt returned it.

"Thank you Sebastian. Not just for saying that, but for what you and Justin did for us, for Alex, for my family. I can never thank you enough." he said looking deep into Sebastian's eyes, and he knew that his own were filled with all kinds of emotions.

Sebastian took his hand and stared back at him.

"You're welcome Kurt."

They shared that serious emotional moment for a little too long, and Kurt was starting to feel a little bit awkward, so he grinned and leaned in to Sebastian.

"And now we're related." He told him with a shit eating grin on his face, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Ugh don't remind me." He said as he turned to walk away.

"We're going to be grandparents to the same grandchildren." Kurt called behind his back and Sebastian turned to point a finger at him, a playful glare on his face.

"Hummel, i will cut you."

Kurt laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Send us a text as soon as you get there."

The wedding celebrations were over, and Max and Alex had to leave to go to London, their apartment had already been set up for them, but they needed to take the rest of their luggage, clothes and belonging with them to put there, before they would be going to Paris for their honeymoon the following day.

Kurt had been hovering over them as they said goodbye to everyone around them though.

"I will." Alex grinned as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"And try to call and update us once in a while." He said as he threw a little glare at his son, who laughed.

"But maybe when the honeymoon is finished." Blaine added to that with a smirk, and Kurt hit his arm.

Alex only laughed.

"I promise to call every chance i get Dad, don't worry." Alex reassured his parents, especially Kurt before turning to his sister, "I have to check up on the brat anyway."

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly before crossing her arms.

"Oh come here," he said pulling her in to a squishy hug that made her squeak, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Well i am too beautiful not to miss." She said sarcastically, before tightening her arms around his waist.

Alex would miss them all, but this was his and Max's chance of a future, of a great life together, and he would never give that up.

Max was saying tearful goodbyes to his fathers, and Alex looked over to see Sebastian trying to give him his credit card, to which Max kept refusing. He grinned, this was really happening, he was married to the love of his life and they were leaving for new territory, together.

Once the goodbyes and hugs and kisses were over, they were both bundled into the back of a taxi, and sighed as they rested together.

Once safely in their plane seats, Max turned to his husband, with a sleepy smile.

"What happens next?" He asked and Alex smiled down at him, where he had rested his chin against his chest.

"Well, first we get off this plane," he said, checking off his mental list, and Max nodded, "then we go to our new apartment. Send a text to our frantic and worry wart parents."

Max chuckled a little sleepily but nodded.

"And then..."

"Then?"

"Start the rest of our lives together." Alex said with a loving grin, moving to press his lips against Max's cheek.

"Cheesy much?" Max said around a yawn and Alex laughed.

"You love me."

"I really, really do." Max responded with a grin, closing his eyes and leaning into Alex's chest more, the excitement and exhilaration from the day now wearing out and leaving him exhausted, "my gorgeous husband."

"And i love you Max," Alex replied, snuggling down with him so they could both get some sleep before they would be busy again, he pressed his face into the fluffy blonde hair on his head, and then planted a kiss into it, "Forever."


End file.
